Water & Flames
by CelestialSlayer
Summary: I won’t spoil anything! Read to find out! AceOC LuNa SanOC ZoRo UsoKaya & More!
1. Intro

Hello everybody!

This will be a sort of rewrite fanfic of my AceOC fanfic "Heaven Flames" fanfic. Before we begin the story I will be making this first page a warning, disclaimer, and OC Intro page.

A lot will be different than the fanfic I mentioned before, so you don't need to read the other fic.

Anyways, Enjoy!

-CelestialSlayer

~WARNING~

This story contains strong language and mature themes!

Also! Ace won't die in this! So spoiler alert! He survives and someone else dies in his stead!

This is because there will be cursing, implied sex at certain points, LOTS of violence, and of course a lot of crude and dark comedy!

~OC Intro~

Mace Rena 

Gender:

Female

Age:

19 (Pre-Time Skip) 21 (Post-Time Skip)

Hair Color, Length Style:

Black ; Mid Back ; High Ponytail with some loose hairs framing her face.

Body Type:

Flat chested with a great ass and great hips.

Powers/Abilities/Skills:

\- Kuki Kuki No Mi (Air)

\- Hand to Hand Combat

\- Cleaning

\- Strategist

Eye Color:

Blue

Birthday:

May 4th

Height:

5'4" (Pre-Time Skip) 5'5" (Post-Time Skip)

Tempest D. Mia 

Gender:

Female

Age:

20 (Pre-Time Skip) 22 (Post-Time Skip)

Hair Color, Length Style:

Blonde ; Waist ; Naturally Wavy left loose.

Body Type:

Well endowed with a great ass and great hips.

Powers/Abilities/Skills:

\- Mizu Mizu No Mi

\- Two-Swords Wielder

\- Hand to Hand Combat

\- Prodigous Medical Skills

Eye Color:

Blue

Birthday:

November 1st

Height:

5'3" (Pre-Time Skip) 5'3" (Post-Time Skip)

Enjoy!


	2. Prologue

I'm Going To Be King Of The Pirates!

{No POV}

It was very early morning when Luffy walked into the Tavern for one last breakfast before setting off on his adventure to become the King of The Pirates.

When he entered the bar was empty aside from Makino, the Mayor and a girl with long blonde hair.

Regardless he approached the bar and asked for some food, which Makino quickly went to make.

"So you're heading out today Mia?" Asked the mayor.

"Yeah." Said the girl.

"Don't tell me you plan on being a pirate too." Said the Mayor.

Mia shrugged.

"I don't care if I end up a pirate or bounty hunter. I won't become a damned Marine. I only care to follow my dream and travel the entire world and learn about every culture out there." Said Mia.

"What a waste of skills..." Said the Mayor.

"Hey lady! You're good at medicine and stuff?" Questioned Luffy.

"My name is not Lady it's Mia. As for your question, yes, yes I am. Why do you ask stranger?" Asked Mia before downing a bottle of Sake.

"My name is Luffy and I'm going to be King of The Pirates! I asked because I'm looking to gather my own crew and I could use a doctor! Say, would you like to join my crew?" Said Luffy.

"I suppose I could be your temporary doctor but I'm more of a researcher and fighter, so if you don't mind me only being a doctor until you find a permanent doctor for your crew, i'd be more than happy to join you as your permanent researcher and temporary / backup doctor." Said Mia.

"I don't mind at all!" Said Luffy.

They then finished eating and then soon left Dawn Island to start their adventure. As they neared the Whirlpool Luffy got inside of a Barrel and Mia got them through to the other side of the whirlpool.

Where their adventure would truly kick off.

TBC...


	3. Chapter One

Romance Dawn Syrup Village

{No POV}

After they got safely onto the Passenger Ship being raided by The Alvida Pirates, Mia was bored.

She stayed back in the shadows bored since she could tell her new Captain had been growing restless and wanted to have some fun. Of course, she still followed them and ate some food when they reached the food storage of the passenger ship.

"Do you even have a crew?!" Coby brought up in hos rant of disbelief.

"Yeah! I already have my first crew member! She's right beside you!" Said Luffy in response.

"EH?!" Exclaimed Coby turning to look beside him.

"Yo." Greeted Mia pausing momentarily from eating her 20th Apple.

"Eh?!" Exclaimed Coby.

[We'll just skip the battle scenes for now! Since this is dragging on too much! Sorry!]

-And Then!-

"So what's this Zoro guy like anyways? I gotta admit i'm a bit curious myself..." Said Mia agreeing with Luffy.

Then...she fell asleep against the mast.

After a while when they reached land she woke up and they went ashore. After a while they were passing by a restaurant when Mia decided to stop.

"Hey Captain, I'm still hungry so I'm going to go eat at that restaurant over there if you don't mind." Said Mia.

"Alright! I'll catch up with you later!" Said Luffy as him and Coby continued to walk.

Then Mia walked into the restaurant and ordered some food. Then began to chow down like there's no tomorrow.

When she was finished with half of her food, Luffy and Coby walked in with a little girl.

"Hey Captain! Over here! Ordered you some food." Said Mia still chowing down.

"Sweet! Thanks Mia!" Said Luffy running over and sitting down to eat.

"So did you find him Captain?" Asked Mia once they finished chowing down.

"Mh-hm!" Answered Luffy.

Soon the daughter and the restaurant owner explained Zoro's situation and Helmeppo burst in and went on his spiel revealing that he intended to break his promise to Zoro which made Luffy mad and had him punch Helmeppo in the face only to afterwards be held back by Mia who splashed him with a fist made of water.

"Simmer down Captain. He's not worth even looking at." Mia said while looking at a book she had in her hands about the island they were currently at.

Luffy now lazy and sluggish fell back on his butt as Helmeppo and the marines with him ran off.

Then the restaurant owner handed Luffy a towel and Mia smiled at him.

"I've decided! Today! Zoro joins our crew! Any problems with that Mia?" Said Luffy.

Mia smiled in a way that made several people shiver.

"None at all Captain... Ready whenever you are." Said Mia putting her book away in her bag and handing said bag to Coby.

"Hold this kiddo. Captain and I have got work to do." Mia said.

Soon they found themselves at the marine base in front of Zoro as the former and Luffy spoke before Luffy ran off.

"Just who is that guy?" Zoro thought outloud.

"He's the man who's going to be King of The Pirates." Answered Mia calling attention to herself as she read a book she held with one hand and worked the knots holding Zoro to the stakes with her other.

"Why would he be so keen on getting me to join his crew?"

"Our crew. I'm a member of the crew he's putting together. As for his reasons, I can't atest to them, but what I do know is that he's trying to free you before that Marine's son can have you killed like they planned on doing in who knows how soon of a time." Said Mia.

Then Morgan burst in making Mia sigh and put away her book.

"What do you want you Imbecile Asshole? Can't you see i'm reading?" Said Mia with a glare that made everyone shudder except for Morgan who just grew angrier.

Then Morgan gave the order to shoot and Luffy jumped in front of Zoro and stood protectively next to Mia who just stood there unfazed.

As the bullets shot, Luffy's body stretched back and the bullets meant to hit Mia went right through her with a splash.

"That won't work on us!" Luffy said with a smirk as he bounced his collection of bullets right back at them.

"Just what kind of Monsters are these guys?!" Questioned the Marines.

"Bullets don't even faze them!!!" They exclaimed.

"Bullets don't work on Rubber and Water. Imbeciles." Said Mia boredly.

"Who even are you guys?" Questioned a shocked Zoro.

"I'm Luffy. And I'm going to be King of The Pirates!"

"I'm Mia. And I'm going to learn about all the cultures all over the world and see it all." Mia said with a mischevious smirk before turning to Luffy.

"Captain, take care of the Marines! I'll free Zoro!" Said Mia.

Luffy nodded and went to fight handing Mia the swords.

"If I free you now, you become a Pirate and join our crew. If you refuse to join us you die in the hands of the Marines." Said Mia handing him on of his swords.

He then immediately headed to help Luffy fight as Mia got to work getting Coby out of the execution yard to safety.

After she reached the exit. She threw Coby over the tall wall and turned to the Marines chasing her with a smirk.

"Should've stayed over with the boys and gotten pummeled like good little boys." Said Mia suddenly pulling out two swords.

"Let's Dance, shall we?" She said challenging them.

After a while she took out every single one of her challengers and joined the others in leaving the execution yard.

"Anyone else?" Challenged Mia and Zoro in unison.

After that they left to go get Zoro some food. While they lounged in the restaurant, Zoro then turned to the now once again reading Mia.

"So you're a swordsman?" Asked Zoro.

"Swordswoman, not swordsman. But don't worry, I don't plan to get in your way and fight you. I plan on helping you if you want me too." Said Mia before turning to the next page.

Then him and Zoro got talking about the crew and ship.

Soon Luffy said they'd go to the Grandline straight after this Island.

"Don't be an idiot, Captain." Said Mia downing her mug of sake in one swig. "We don't have a navigator yet. We'll never get there if we don't have someone that can guide our ship there." Said Mira unemotionally.

"She's got a point but I suppose there's nothing we can do about it." Said Zoro.

"Fair Point." Said Mia in agreement.

Marines walked in and soon the three said their goodbyes to Coby and sailed off in a random direction.

Soon both Mia and Zoro learning of how Luffy came to want to be Pirate King so badly.

"Hey Mia? Are you the Vice Captain if Luffy is the Captain?" Asked Zoro.

"Don't know. Am I the Vice Captain, Captain?" Asked Mia.

"You and Zoro are my Vice Captains." Said Luffy after thinking a bit.

"Cool." They both said before taking a nap.

Then waking up later as Luffy's and their own stomachs growled in hunger.

"So hungry." Exclaimed the three.

Soon enough Luffy got stuck in a bird's mouth and Zoro and Mia rushed to catch up to him.

"Idiot Captain!"

"Who the hell gets caught in the beak of a gigantic bird?!"

As they (Zoro) rowed as fast as possible to the Island they spotted Luffy had managed to land on, they ran into three pirates of the Buggy Pirate Crew.

The three pirates tried to attack them only for Mia to kick their asses with ease and without having to even take out a sword.

As they sailed to the Island with their new prisoners rowing as fast as they could for them Zoro turned to the now once again reading Mia.

"Say Mia, how is it that you became so obssessed with traveling the world and learning about all the cultures in the world? And how did you meet Luffy anyways? How did you end up being part of a rag tag crew in the making?" Asked Zoro.

Mia smiled.

"I was born in the Goa Kingdom back on Dawn Island, and was immediately abandoned by my parents into the Gray Terminal, an area where all the hoodlums, homeless and moral-less people on the Island lived. I spent a long part of my life living there stealing and thieving to survive. It was no way to live but I managed. I was pretty content until one day I found Fuschia Village while running from some stupid bandits I had stolen some money from and saw the way they lived and thrived. It was such a new world to my young 8 year old self, I was amazed. I wanted to see more of what they did and how they acted towards each other. I wanted to see and learn of their culture and ways. I was a curious child, I suppose. And that's where my desire for my dream came from. My curiousity about others. I've always been sort of cynical since I was alone my entire life until that fateful day when I was 8. After that day I took care to visit the village from time to time and hit the libraby and buy some books about whatever I could get my hands on." Said Mia carefully putting away the book as she felt the intense stare of their prisoners and Zoro.

"On my birthday a while back I was going to finally set sail to begin my adventure for knowledge, so I went to the Village's tavern where one of the only three people that tolerated me there was owner. As I ate breakfast, Luffy waltzed in for breakfast and after learning I had skills from the Mayor, he asked me to join his crew. I said yes and now, i'm the temporary doctor of the crew, a vice captain and a researcher." Said Mia pulling out a different book.

"You're a doctor?" He asked as they docked and she knocked out their prisoners with ease.

"Not exactly. I've never practiced the trade on anyone but myself, but I have a lot of medical knowledge." Said Mia as they searched for Luffy.

When they finally found him, he was in a cage surrounded by other Pirates, and a girl Mia vaguely remembered that was currently pretending to be one of them.

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?" Zoro questioned as he jumped into action.

"Does it really surprise you that much? He was almost bird chow after all?" Asked Mia to Zoro also jumping into action.

After jumping into the fray, the girl stopped the cannon pointed at them from firing and they soon fled with an Injured Zoro carrying Nami while Mia carried the cage.

"I'll patch you up once we find somewhere safe to hide in the meantime Zoro." Said Mia as they ran.

"Sure thing... But for now let's hurry and hide already... I can't keep this up forever." Said Zoro while in a lot of pain.

When they reached a safe place, Mia put down the cage as Zoro put Nami down and laid against a post.

"Alright! Let's get you out of your cage Captain!" Mia said with a bored yawn.

Then she turned her hand to water and shaped into a key inside of the lock, turning it once she filled the shape, unlocking the cage.

Luffy climbed out thanking her before looking at Zoro who was currently in pain.

"Zoro doesn't look so good." Luffy commented as Mia approached Zoro.

"He's been stabbed clean through. Normal people don't look good after something like that." Mia said taking off Zoro's waistband thing and his shirt.

Then she placed said clothing items on the floor and laid Zoro down on them carefully before turning to her bag and pulling out several medical items and two jars of liquid and a syringe.

She turned one of her hands to sterilized water and dipped the needle of the syringe in it before putting some king of purple liquid into the syringe and injecting it carefully into Zoro's veins. Zoro then feeling nothing a minute later. No pain and none of Mia's pokes in the area surrounding his wound.

"Alright Zoro. I'm going to open the external wound on your front a bit more to check for any internal damage and then i'll patch you up fully... You'll feel a slight poke as i begin to cut. Whatever you do, don't look at your woun okay?" Mia said sterilizing a scapel and getting into position.

"Okay..." Said Zoro tiredly.

Mia then turned to look at Nami and Luffy.

"You two go by the petshop we passed and make sure none of Buggy's crew members reach us while I'm working on Zoro's injury. I need this place to remain as sterile as possible while I work." She said making the two notice her gloves and face mask.

They left and she turned to Zoro.

"I owe you a barrel of sake after this is over..." Zoro said.

"You better believe it." She answered expanding the external cut slightly more.

Noticing no damage to any organs nor the spine except a slight cut on his one visible kidney, she quickly grabbed the stitching needle that she had sterilized previously and threaded it with the stitching thread and quickly stitched the cut on the kidney closed. After that she sterilized the needle again and began to stitch the exterior cut closed. Once done with that she sterilized the needle again and turned Zoro gently and carefully around.

She then got to work stitching up the cut on his back making quick work of that.

After being fully done she sterilized the needle again and put it away along with the scapel. She then got to work bandaging him and soon put everything away except her other jar of medicine. From which she then pulled out a small spoonful of green medicine. She sat him up carefully and fed him the green medicine.

"That medicine will help your body heal faster. Especially if you go ahead and get some shut eye now. It wont work miracles though so don't you dare pull out your stitches without my say so!" She said to Zoro with a glare that made him fear for his life should he disobey.

"You disobey my orders, and you die, got it?" Said Mia to him before letting her expression turn neutral once more.

"Yes ma'am!" He said sincerely.

"Good now rest for a bit while you can. I'll keep watch with the other two while you rest." Mia said.

Zoro dressed carefully and went to sleep.

Soon waking up when it was time to go fight Buggy and his men. Zoro fighting Cabaji, Luffy fighting Buggy, Nami heading off to steal Buggy's treasure, and Mia standing face to face with Mohji reading a book nonchalantly.

"You're reading?!?!?!" Exclaimed Mohji annoyed, angry, and shocked.

Mia sighed and glared at Mohji colder than even Luffy had ever seen her glare.

"Yes, I am... Is there a problem with that, Loudmouth Polar Bear Hair?" Mia asked angrily before turning her attention back to her book.

"Yes! There is! This is a fight! Not a library! Just fight me already!" Said Moji angrily.

Mia sighed in annoyment and put away her book into her bag. She then looked Mohji and his precious little kitten over and got into a fighting stance.

No weapons drawn just her hands curled into fists after signaling him to go at her.

They came at her and before they could even blink her fist crashed strongly and heavily into Mohji's gut knocking him out cold and one of her legs doing the same into the lion's face. With both of her opponents out cold she turned to see Luffy cradling his hat angry beyond belief at the sight of it stabbed.

"Captain, do I have permission to take over this fight?" Said Mia to Luffy feeling suddenly pumped up to fight.

"Only if you kill him in my stead." Said Luffy.

"Of course, Captain. I'll be only 5 minutes. I shall return promptly and see if I can repair your treasured hat." Said Mia with swift nod at her Captain.

"What can you even do little girl? I can dodge any attack you throw at me and I can stab you or cut you into pieces." Said Buggy cockily failing to notice Mia's harshest glare yet.

"I can kill you." Said Mia before suddenly disappearing and reappaering right before his eyes using her powers to soak him to the bone in water weakening him considerably.

"What in the hell did you do to me?!" Exclaimed Buggy in shock weakly unable to split apart to rinse himself dry.

Then Mia got into a stance similar to that of Luffy's 'Gum-Gum Bazooka' except her arms were closer together.

"Hel—" He began to say before Mia announced her attack.

Said attack going right into his mouth and down his throat.

After a few minutes Buggy, now dead, fell to the ground as Mia's attack stopped.

Her eyes and face showing no remorse.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody... messes up my Captain's treasure and lives to see another day..." Said Mia to the now dead body on the ground.

She then turned to the rest of the now dead man's crew.

"Leave this place at once. Or I'll drown every single one of you to death." Said Mia coldly causing all of them to get up and run for it.

She then turned to Luffy, Nami and Zoro. Zoro silent in respect for Mia's devotion to her new nakama, Nami pissed off at Mia's actions, and Luffy silent in respect of the events that just transpired.

"Why the hell did you do that?! Why did you kill that annoying pirate?! Even if he's a despicable pirate there was no need to kill him! This is why I absolutely hate pirates!" Nami said angrily.

Mia glared right back at her.

"Listen very carefully girl! I don't care if the Captain wants you as our Navigator, I did what I had to do for my crew, my nakama. I understand you hate pirates and I know for a fact you threatened to try and kill my Captain. If you ever so much as try and hurt or kill my Captain or my crewmate, I won't hesitate to kill you. Just like how I killed that Splitting Bastard for trying to kill my Captain and destroy his treasure. This is your ONLY warning." Said Mia suddenly pointing a sword straight at her brain before putting it away as Nami trembled in fear and crumbled onto her knees.

"That's enough Mia. Let's just go to the ship. I need you to check my injury since that acrobat guy kicked it so many times." Zoro said leaning onto Mia.

Mia grabbed onto Zoro and took him to the ships giving Luffy time to talk with Nami before they headed to the ships to join Mia and Zoro. Soon setting sail with Zoro and Mia chatting peacefuly and Nami and Luffy arguing at first to then chat as they headed to another Island nearby to get supplies and new ship from.

Soon after reaching the Island and meeting Usopp and Kaya.

Nami was shocked to see Mia so relaxed and moved by everything. She was more often than not reading or gulpind down food or knocking back a barrel of sake easily, but she seemed at peace and of course her and Mia eventually patched up and became pretty much best firends possibly even sisters.

She was reading books about the culture and such of the Island's people, Nami noticed momentarily.

Of course she also seemed to have purchased books on medicine and medical care of this island as well.

Eventually they ran across Jango and she was suddenly closed off from everyone.

So when it came time for the battle on the slope with the Black Cat Pirates, Nami was shocked to see Mia reading while effortlessly fighting Jango through kicks not even dodging the hits from Jango's blade as they just fazed through her.

"Why the hell are my blades not affecting you?!" Jango exclaimed in angry shock as he continued to hit at her.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to finish this chapter on heart surgery. Unless you want me to steal that blade and practice on you the surgical procedures I just studied, I'd avoid hitting my book. This cost me money you crass weirdo. I'm running low on money so I'd rather not have to buy a new copy if you don't mind." She said not bothering to answer.

"Will you answer my damn question?!" Asked Jango.

Then, he accidentally nicked the cover of the book.

Mia now angry at her book being damaged, put the book away and effortlessly kicked Jango in the balls and punched him hard in the gut. Knocking him out of commission.

"I'm a water woman you fool. Blades nor bullets work on me." She said before spitting on his face as if he were just a pesky bug.

Then she turned to Kaya and looked her over.

Noting the fever was getting high, she pulled out a small jar of Flu medicine and gathered a spoonful. Pulling out a waterbottle soon after along with a small bottle filled with pills.

"Here Miss, take this medicine... It'll help treat your fever enough to get you home safe and sound so I can then treat your injured staff member. These pills should help you to deal with your depression from now on until you can fully move forward. Here's some water. You should take only one pill daily, with food. The pills are anti-depressants. They wont heal your depression but it will help you cope with it until you can fully cope with it on your own. So you should be able to move around freely without breaking out into a fever or coughing fits. Only take them as needed." Mia instructed pulling out a small cold compress and pressing it gently to Kaya's forehead.

"Are you...a doctor?" Asked Kaya.

"Not exactly, i'm the temporary doctor for my crew because I know so much about medicine. But that's all." Said Mia.

Then Usopp, Zoro and the three children approached.

"Is Miss Kaya going to be okay?!" Questioned the kids.

Mia smiled at them handing them each a lollipop.

"She'll be just fine given proper time to heal... For now get yourselves back to Miss Kaya's mansion. I'll treat all injuries there. I'll go get Nami real quick since she'll bleed out if her wound is left untreated and I'll tell the Captain to join us as soon as he's finished with his fight." Said Mia.

"Will you even have enough supplies to take care of all of us' injuries?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, but i'll be running low soon enough if I don't resupply while I still can so I was going to resupply while we're here anyways." Said Mia.

Then she was gone back to the slope for several moments before coming back with an injured Luffy and Nami in tow.

Her carrying Nami and Luffy both effortlessly. She carried Nami bridal style and Luffy piggyback.

With that they all went to Kaya's mansion where Kaya was laid down in her bed by Zoro gently so she could rest, and the others were spread out along the room that Merry was in.

Soon after pulling out her supplies, Mia immediately got to work and stitched up Merry setting up a blood transfusion for him with the help of one of the staff members that returned because they forgot something.

Then she moved on to stitch up Nami and set her up with a small blood transfusion as well.

Then it was Zoro's turn as he didn't have the healing abilities of a Devil Fruit User she immediately worked on stitching him up and made sure his stitches from his previous injury were still intact. She then worked on cleaning up Luffy and stitching up the few cuts that weren't able to heal on their own.

Once done patching up everyone she bandaged them all up and turned to the employees that didn't help.

"Get the hell out of here! These people need proper rest damn it!" She scolded viciously.

They ran in fear shouting a "Yes Ma'am!" Loudly in fear.

Then Mia sighed in annoyance before getting up and looking at Merry.

"Where's the kitchen?" She asked.

"Through the door down the hall to the right." Said Merry slightly fearful.

"Any of you move an inch and you die by my hands, got it?" She said to her patients viciously.

They all said a quick yes ma'am in fear and she quickly left the room to go to the kitchen.

Soon returning with a bunch of fruits and some food on four different trays she began handing food to her patients and medicine to those who needed to take some. After that she sent the blood donors away and sat down boredly against a wall after returning the trays to the kitchen.

"I'm not good at cleaning, so I apologize for leaving a messy sink in your kitchen, Miss Kaya, Merry." Said Mia boredly as she pulled out a read.

"Rest now. Tomorrow we can all worry about what happens next. If you don't rest willing you i'll sock you straight to dreamland." She said viciously as she began to read.

"Hey Mia!" Called Luffy half asleep from the medicine.

"Yes Captain?" She answered looking at the boy in question only to find him smiling at her.

"Thanks for taking care of us! You're the coolest!" He said before falling straight to sleep.

Mia smiled slightly.

"It's no problem idiot captain. Just sleep for now." She said continuing to read for the remaining hours of daylight.

Then she fell asleep peacefully.

Unaware of the four people who had awoken to see her sleeping peacefully that were smiling gratefully at her.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Two

I've decided I wont do many fight scenes and the ones I will do wont be tto descriptive because of story issues and because most fight scenes will remain the same. There will be some that will change a bit or change completely but it will all be to make the story function better with the Canon story line.

-CelestialSlayer

Sea Restaurant Baratie A Proper Cook

{No POV}

After Mia woke up the Straw Hats headed to the restaurant from the previous day and ate breakfast.

"Hey Captain?" Mia suddenly brought up.

"Yeah?" Answered Luffy as he stuffed his face.

"I just realized... We'll need a cook before setting sail for the Grand Line." Mia said.

"You thought so too?" Spoke up Nami.

"Well yeah, even if we do manage to get a ship, on the GrandLine a pirate could die from starvation or malnourishment or diseases like scurvy without a proper Cook to make sure they get fed properly and don't catch any food related diseases. I'm not good at chores of any kind, especially not cooking. And Zoro and Luffy, I'm sure they don't even know how to cook if they even know what cooking is. And you, well I know for a fact you'd never do it for free." Said Mia seriously.

They all thought about it and admitted that she was right.

"Well, first things first, we need to get a proper ship and then we can worry about a cook." Said Luffy.

They all nodded and finished eating as they went to leave, Kaya walked in smiling happily and guided them to a surprise.

As they looked at the ship they all fell in love with it.

When Usopp fell and was stopped by Zoro and Luffy they then boarded the ship and had him get on board already. As they already considered him a crew member.

Soon they set sail gathering in the kitchen celebrating in peace their new ship and crew member until Nami brought up their earlier conversation.

So they decided to set sail until they reached another Island where they could get a cook.

[For the fact that I frankly don't care about it, I'll be skipping the Gaimon Arc.]

—————————— And then!———————————

After finally being near a rock formation that Luffy and Usopp could use to test out their cannon, Mia put away her new book and stretched properly before beginning to train on deck with her swords and when she went to train a bit more with hand to hand combat Nami approached and asked for Mia to teach her hand to hand combat.

After awhile Johnny of the Bounty Huntinv Duo Yosaku and Johnny boarded their ship and started to go crazy before Luffy beat him easily.

Usopp immediately got to work repairing the damage to the Going Merry.

Zoro having woken up introduced the others on the ship to Johnny and after Johnny explained that Yosaku had been ill and they had been on the rock formation of an island so he could recover Mia and Zoro told him to bring him aboard the ship.

Once Yosaku was brought aboard Mia growled in annoyment and hit Johnny on the head with a strong left.

"You dumbass! He could die if left untreated by a doctor! You should've taken him to the nearest doctor immediately after he collapsed!" Mia scolded viciously.

"What's wrong with him?" Questioned Zoro.

"He's got scurvy by the looks of it." Nami answered in Mia's stead as the latter ordered Usopp and Luffy to bring a barrel of limes out from the kitchen.

"What's Scurvy?" Questioned Zoro.

"Moron!" Exclaimed Nami hitting him upside the head.

"Scurvy is a nasty disease that kills sailors when they don't get enough Vitamin C! It was huge problem for sailors of all kinds until shipwrights found ways to refrigerate and store food on ships so that sailors would be able to properly nourish themselves." Explained Nami.

The other three exclaimed in shock until Mia glared at them all.

"Can't you all shut up and leave me with the patient already?! I have to check his wounds for infection and treat his Scurvy!" Scolded Mia iciously scaring them to the other side of the deck.

"Will Yosaku be alright Big Sister Mia?" Questioned Johnny softly after Mia finished feeding him the juice from the limes and cleaning and treating his wounds.

Mia sighed.

"I've done all that I could, but he needs rest. Plenty of it. He'll awake soon, but his body needs time to heal and recover from the Scurvy and the wounds. However if he doesn't show any sign of having fully recovered in four days from the Scurvy you'll need to take him to a proper hospital." Said Mia standing up and walking up to Johnny affer pulling out a small jar of liquid medicine.

"One spoonful of this with each medicine should help soothe the pain and avoid infenction as well as relapse as I infused some lime juice from the limes into it earlier. There should be enough to last the necessary four days of medicine possibly up to six days which should be just enough to get him through a trip to a proper doctor should he need it." Said Mia handing him the bottle of medicine.

Johnny then cried as he gently and carefully took the bottle.

"Thank you Big Sis Mia!!!" He thanked while blubbering like a baby.

Mia sighed in awkward annoyance and turned away with only a nod as indication that she heard which made Johnny stop crying as curiosity took over as she walked back into the women's quarters claiming quietly she needed a nap.

"Is Big Sis Mia okay?" Johnny asked.

Luffy smiled at him brightly.

"Nah. She's just not used to being thanked is all. She apprecimates the sentawhatsit." Said Luffy happily.

"It's sentiment not sentawhatsit and it's not apprecimates its appreciates! Learn to say it dumbass!" Nami scolded.

Then the conversation turned to their need for a cook as soon as Yosaku awoke.

"Then we know just the place you should visit! Head north northeast! To the floating sea restaurant! Baratie!" Announced Johnny.

Soon they all turned the ships course to the Baratie until Mia suddenly came out and knocked out Yosaku with a very harsh glare on her face.

"Who the hell said he could be up and about?! If he doesn't fall asleep like a good little weirdo I'll be forced to induce a coma and I'm all out of that type of medicine! This is my final warning." She said revealing that she was still half asleep as she fell backwards and slept once more.

"... Don't drink up all the sake... Mosshead...Witch...I want some too damnit..." She muttered in her sleep.

Irked but knowing better by now than to wake her, they went to blow of steam by training separately as Luffy carried the girl back to her bed in the Women's Quarters.

Once she was safely tucked back in, he went back out onto the deck to see they were close to the Baratie and a Marine ship was sailing next to them. After carefully divertig the canon so that the blast wouldn't wake Mia it was too late as he noticed the canonball hit the restaurant.

Soon after seeing Sanji and meeting him while Luffy got stuck doing chores. Mia woke up and went inside just as Gin was talking with Patty of the restaurant.

When Patty was about to kick him out Mia put some money on Gin's table by his feet and glared at Gin.

"This isn't a damned sleazy pub! Feet off the table and if I see you so much as attack one of the people in this place..." She said pausing calling the man's attention to her fiercest glare yet and the sword she now had pointed at his throat dangerously close to stabbing him.

"...and I'll butcher you where you stand... got that?" She said viciously making her tone as cold as the aura now surrounding her making the man fear for his life as he passionately nodded and put his feet off the table.

"Go get him some food sir. He will behave. And if he doesn't i'll end his life." She said so sweetly it made people feel bad for the guy.

Then Patty went and made him some food as Mia sat down at the table her friends were at.

"So, you guys order yet? I'm starving to hell and back." Said Mia before her stomach growled loudly.

Sanji quickly brought her some food fasning over her and Nami.

"Here you are Pretty Ladies! Please eat to your heart's contents!" Sanji said being his usual self.

"Thank you... this all looks absolutely amazing but..." Nami said leaving Mia to take over.

"... it's just a little bit too pricy for us..."Mia said playing along.

"I'd really be super greatful if you could help us and our friends out...We've traveled a long way but lost a lot of money resupplying." Said Mia petting Sanji's cheek making quick work of the guy's heart!

"Of course! I would be delighted to help you guys! Please enjoy your meals! On the house for you two and your friends." Said Sanji in overdrive of his love cook mode.

"Thank you so much Sanji... Please, don't hesitate to come to me if you ever need any help..." Mia said giving a winning sweetheart smile.

Making all the men except for those in her crew swoon and even all the women present.

"Of course, Miss~" Began Sanji.

"I'm Mia. This is Nami... It's a pleasure to meet you..." Said Mia sweetly.

Again a lot of swooning.

"Of course! I'll be right back with your orders Mia-swama, Nami-swan~! Others." He said quickly rushing to the kitchen to get the food.

"Well, it seems you have a fan. Thanks for including us Mia." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"Only for now, I get the feeling eventually he'll only flirt occaisonally and will instead mainly only pamper someone else. We will need someone that can clean. And another girl would even us out properly." Said Mia calmly as she pulled out a book and drained her wine glass in one go.

After which, Sanji came back with Luffy pushing a cart at his side.

"Here you are Nami-swan, Mia-swama~! Others." Said Sanji placing all the food in the cart on their table.

Then Mia downed all her food in the blink of an eye and smiled at Sanji.

"Say Sanji-san?" She asked.

"Yes, Mia-swama?" He asked with heart eyes.

"I've always been super curious to see what it's like to be a waitress and well...I was wondering if you would let me waitress for the restaurant for a while so I can finish my research on restaurant culture... Would you mind?" Asked Mia petting Sanji's chin.

"Of course not Mia-swama! Please! Feel free to waitress all you like! I'll go get you an apron!" Sanji said with hearts for eyes.

Then Mia stopped him by raising her hand slightly.

"No need! I prepared before leaving the ship." She said taking off her cloak.

After it was off everyone noticed she was wearing a mid-thigh length purple dress with a corset style stomach area showing off her curves. An apron tied to her waist in white with white thigh highs adorning her shapely legs her swords still at her waist. Her breasts which were fairly noticeable as they were D-Cups by the looks of it with the v neck sweetheart cut of the dress. A black leather jacket completing the look.

"Woah..." Everyone exclaimed at the sight as she pulled out a notepad and pen from between her breasts thanking Sanji briefly before heading to tabe where the customers had put their menus down and jumping into a type of "epic waitress mode" instantly.

——————————— And Then! —————————

[Brought to you by Expert Waitressing from Mia.]

After Kried was fed and threatened to take over the restaurant as his vessel once he fed his men, Mia was fucking pissed.

She was so fucking pissed she went to the women's restroom and shouted out several profanities which resounded loudly along with the sound of her stomping in a pace.

Then after a few moments of silence she came with a smile that spoke of danger if anyone were to make one wrong move.

Of course Krieg had to be the one to make the wrong move.

"What's the little brat so pissed about? Shouldn't she be at daycare or something?!" Said Krieg to Gin who began to tremble in fear for his life signaling Krieg to shut the hell up.

Then Mia turned to Luffy with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Captain?" She asked.

"Y-yes Mia?" Asked Luffy concerned for his own well being.

"Did that old wrinkly son of a fucking whore faggot just call me, and I quote, "little brat" and say "shouldn't she be at daycare or something" right in front of me?" Mia asked her voice and tone dangerously quiet.

"U-um...I..think so?" Said Luffy.

"I see..." Mia said before everything went quiet for several moments as Krieg left to go feed his men.

Then Mira looked up with Murderous Intent glinting dangerously in her eyes as she turned to look at Zoro.

"Zoro" She spoke up.

"Y-yes?" Answered Zoro concerned.

Mia smiled slightly more at ease but still surrounded by an aura of imminent death.

"Please knock me out cold... I'm sad to say, If I don't sleep this anger off, I might just kill people." Said Mia.

Zoro sighed and relented punching her in the head just enough to knock her out but not enough to hurt her.

Then he handed her to Sanji.

"Could you lay her down somewhere safe so she can sleep? She should wake up in about an hour unless we need her to wake up to take care of us. In which case she'll wake up easily." Zoro said seriously.

"Will you need any help with these bozos Captain?" Asked Zoro.

Luffy was about to answer when Johnny and Yosaku rushed in and informed them of Nami taking off on the Going Merry.

Soon after Hawk Eye Mihawk came into the scene as they were all outside and Zoro and him fought. Zoro then defeated fell into the ocean only for Johnny and Usopp to save him and for Yosaku to quickly go and wake Mia. Once she was awake and caught up she headed immediately to Zoro's aid. Noticing the far too large cut she immediately got to work performing surgery on him with the help of Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku.

"What are they doing over there?" Questioned Sanji outloud pensively as he looked over at where Mia and the three guys were currently at with the injured Zoro who was now out cold.

"Johnny, hold him steady, Yosaku clean his body of salt water and my forehead of sweat! Usopp, move this boat gently and carefully to a safer place! I have to perform surgery or we'll loose him!" Mia could be heard saying.

"He'll live. His will is too strong for him not too. Though he is luckier you have a doctor with surgical knowledge in your crew. What is your ambition boy?"

"To be King of The Pirates!" Luffy answered with conviction.

"Yours' loftier than that of your comrade! Regardless I shall see you both again someday..." Mihawk answered before leaving.

Then Luffy began to fight Krieg while Mia worked steadily on the surgery a ways away. Fear glinting blatantly in her eyes as she worked.

"Are you alright Big Sis Mia?" Asked Johnny quietly.

Mia nodded shakily.

"Yes, I just can't stand performing surgery. I don't have the stomach for being a surgeon. Doctor for a while? Easy. Surgeon? Not so much." She answered truthfully stil fully focused on making sure to work properly on her patient.

Then a while later she was done closing the outer wound and immediately medicated Zoro and ran off into the restaurant bathroom and puking her guts out.

The sounds of her puking could be heard by everyone outside and they couldn't help but be concerned.

"Is she alright?" Questioned Krieg both grossed out and slightly worried by the abnormal amount of times the woman was puking.

"She's alright...She just can't stomach surgical work well... Now pay more attention to our fight!" Luffy answered.

Everyone else sighed in relief while the two continued to fight.

Pearl and Gin coming into play and everyone soon forgetting all about Mia except Zeref.

That is, until she kicked Gin in the balls so hard he was knocked out cold. Then she grabbed Gin's weapons easily from his body and threw them all into the ocean effortlessly.

"I hope that will cover the damage I just caused to one of your bathroom mirrors Owner Zeff..." She said gently helping the man up from the ground.

"That should cover it just fine Missy, four of your friends are leaving and one of them is fighting Don Krieg you should try and help your Captain shouldn't you?" Zeff answered with a kind smile.

Mia smirked widely.

"No way, if I helped the Captain right now, I'd be chewed out for sure later. The Captain can take this guy all on his own. I'll just stick around in case he falls into the ocean and so I can patch him up once he's done. For now, if you don't mind, I'd like to examine you for injuries. And then I'll treat Sanji once he finishes up his fight." Said Mia kindly.

They headed to the dining room of the restaurant and Mia checked Zeff over and patched up the injuries and applied some topical cream she made on the spot on his bruises.

"There. All done. The bruises should heal by tomorrow with the help of that salve I applied on them. I patched up your forehead, but I'd be careful for the next few days just in case you ended up with a concussion. Let me go get Sanji and check him over. For the meantime, take it easy sir." Said Mia to Zeff with a doctor's smile.

Zeff nodded gratefully and thanked her kindly.

Then Mia went outside only to find Gin with another weapon fighting with Sanji.

She immediately did a one eighty into her vicious doctor mode and knocked Gin, who had been crying out he couldnt kill Sanji, out cold.

"What did I say imbecile!" Scolded Mia.

Then she turned to Sanji and helped him sit up against the wall of the entryway. Same as she then did with Gin.

After she put them away from the battle Krieg fired the MH-5 Poison Gas Bomb. Gin threw away his mask to Luffy only to be raised into the highest balcony of the restaurant by Mia's water arm that stretched itself in such away around his body it protected him from the gas. The rest of her body having already been turned into water beforehand, she was protected too.

When the gas cleared Krieg stared at her in shock just like everyone else except Luffy and Zeff did.

"Nice Work protecting Gin, Mia! I'll be done soon, don't you worry." Said Luffy proud of his nakama.

Mia smirked as she turned back to normal after setting Gin down gently and carefully.

"It was no big deal Captain. You just focus on kicking that bastard's ass already. I'll work on patching up our new cook." Said Mia nonchalantly as she picked up Sanji bridal style as if he weighed nothing and took him inside pausing only momentarily and turning to Patty and Carne.

"You two! Come with me! I'll need help to set his broken bones!" Said Mia commanding them with a glare.

The two cooks immediately followed her in.

Mia then quickly instructs them to hold him down after stripping off the top half of Sanji's clothes and preparing the improvised stints. Then she set the stints causing Sanji to scream in pain.

"Shut your trap Sanji! Stop screaming or you'll make it worse!" She said bandaging up his chest having set the stints on Sanji.

"DAMN SON OF A BASTARD! JUST STOP THE PAIN DAMN IT!!!" Shouted Sanji before Mia suddenly stabbed a needle into his shoulder sedating him and medicating the pain all at once.

"I SAID TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" She shouted annoyed.

"Sanji!" Shouted the two cooks in fear before Mia caught her breath and sighed putting away her supplies save for the salve.

"Relax you two. He's just under the effect of Sedatives and very strong pain medication. Now hold him steady. I have to put the salve on his bruises now. His body will naturally try and react against it but he needs the salve for his bruises to heal." Said Mia calmly.

The two nodded hesitantly and continued to hold Sanji's body steady as Mia negan to gently and carefully apply the strange salve onto the bruises on Sanji's body.

When she was done she sighed and wiped away some blood from his forehead gently and carefully all the while checking his head for injuries finding a few and quickly patching him up.

Once finished tending to him she signalled the men to let go.

Zeff then came in.

"Hey girlie! You should go save your Captain he fell into the ocean. He can't swim right?" Said Zeff.

Mia smiled bowing in thanks and walked outside taking off her purple heels along the way and diving in soon resurfacing in her waterform throwing herself and luffy up into the air towards the fin with her now in human form as she broke out of the water.

When she landed, she landed on all four coughing up blood and water causing everyone to notice that she now sported a large cut on her stomach right below her breast. She then flopped around carelessly, panting for breath as she weakly punched Luffy in the head.

"You idiot Captain...You overdid it..." She said before falling asleep as her cut suddenly healed perfecly as if it was never there.

Later _

Luffy woke up with a start accidentally rustling the bed causing Mia to stir but thankfully not awake.

He searched for his heat only for Sanji to pass it to him signaling to quiet down.

Soon after being caught up to what happened after her plummeted to the bottom of the ocean. Luffy smiled at Mia's sleeping form in gratitude.

"So how did you get a lovely lady like Mia to join your crew?" Asked Sanji after some conversation as they headed to the restaurant's dining room.

"We met back in our hometown Fuschia Villege. We were the only people in the tavern except the mayor, when the mayor talked to her saying that what she was planning on doing was a waste of prodiguous skills. So—" Said Luffy before the now awake Mia chimed in.

"So he asked me if I really had great skills and I told him my skills. He grew excited and asked me if I'd join his pirate crew. So I thought it over, didn't see a problem with it, and agreed to join on the condition that i'm only temporarily a doctor until we find a proper one and that I can remain a crew member as a permanent researcher. He agreed and the journey began." Said Mia with a nostalgic smile.

Luffy jumped onto her and hugged her as if they were siblings.

"MIA!!!!" He exclaimed happily.

"Calm down Luffy! I'm still pretty drained from the prolonged time in the ocean... Take it easy on me okay?" Said Mia with a slight grimace making Luffy quickly release her and check her over for any injury.

Sighing in relief when he realized she was alright physically.

With Luffy settled down they headed into the dining room where all the cooks were harsh and did their bit while Luffy and Mia just observed and ate plates upon plates of food quietly and rather quickly. When Sanji ran off they tried and speak to them about dragging Sanji of with them to the Grandline but were shot down by Luffy and ignored by the now currently sake-chugging Mia.

When she finished the barrel she threw it into her pile of now 6 empty barrels and smiled lazily before laughing at thier shocked expressions now currently buzzed.

"You...you guys... should... should see your... pft...face..faces!" She struggled out in her laughing fit.

Then Sanji flew in a shark with Yosaku in it's mouth landing on top of him before he kicked the shark unconscious causing it to release the crying Yosaku.

Soon after recovering from the pain thanks to the medical care of a slightly buzzed Mia, he explained why he had come back and where Nami was headed. Which caused Mia to return to normal instantly.

"Did you say she's headed towards Arlong Park?" She asked carefully.

Yosaku nodded.

"Those are bad news for certain... But we must deal with the situation regardless. We must retrieve our Navigator." Said Mia carefully.

Luffy nodded and agreed.

"Wait. I'll go with you. I'll be the cook for your crew. Now is as good a time as any to go out to reach my dream. So I might as well go. I mean I might as well get away from these fools' terrible acting before it gets contagious." Said Sanji.

"That's great and all... But we don't have a boat." Said Mia.

"We can just take mine." Said Sanji.

And like that, they soon found themselves heading to Arlong Park to get Nami back.

Yosaku whined about them being suicidal before Mia shut him up with a glare.

"I know very well about Fishmen and about what Arlong's Crews Capabilities and what they've managed. And I have told Luffy about it in the past sometime after we met Nami." Explained Mia to him.

"How do you know about Arlong, Big Sis Mia?" Asked Yosaku.

Mia sighed.

"Because of a particular strange ability I've had since I ate my devil fruit." She said pausing for a moment to steel herself. "When I meet new people and come into close contact with them I can see all the memories that have effected the course of their lives, as if I were just reading the ocean. I suppose a simple way of putting it is that I became capable of reading people like waves, currents and forms or bodies of water. I suspect it's because the human body IS in fact 60% water. And since my devil fruit has made me into a water woman, and has granted me control over the element of water. It grants me access into the human brain including memories since 73% of the brain is made of water. I don't use my devil fruit much since it's an extremely dangerous element to control. The slightest mistake or lack of control could spell death." Mia explained calmly.

"That is pretty dangerous since you control water you could easily suck out all the water from another living thing or increase the amount of water in another living things killing it almost instantly. You could also easily kill an enemy in many other ways." Said Sanji pensively.

"Well the good thing about me is that I don't have a profound hatred like Arlong and his crew do. Nami joined by force but she has a deep hatred of Fishmen because of the Arlong Pirates. Based on her memories alone I can tell they are certainly deadly people to fight. As for Arlong himself! I want to kill him for everything he's doon to Nami. The horrors she went through? I'm honestly unsure if I would have been able to push past most of them and keep living. I would've killed myself at some point." Mia admitted grimly.

"You never did tell me what some of those horrors were." Luffy piped up.

Mia looked hesitant before touching his shoulder and showing him. When she pulled her hand away Luffy's expression showed horror and rage.

Which was then followed by murderous intent.

"Arlong's a dead man!" He announced deadly serious.

Sanji asked to see and with some reluctance she showed both him and Yosaku, both morphing into wearing the same expression as Luffy.

"For now we must calm ourselves. We'll have our chances to gut him once we get to Nami's home island. We have to come up with a plan of strategy. We can't just jump in blindly and start taking them down one by one." Said Mia rationally although her tightly clenched fists and murderous expression screamed it was the very last thing she wished to do.

"I agree, we're talking about taking down people who are on average 10,000 times stronger physically than human and can breathe underwater. They won't be easy to beat, much less kill." Said Sanji reluctantly.

Luffy smirked at Mia.

"You have any ideas Mia?" Asked Luffy.

Mia smirked viciously suddenly pulling out a map of the very Island they were steadily fast approaching.

"Sanji-san? Could you please make some food for all of us. This will take a while." Asked Mia.

Sanji smiled and got to work.

Mia then turned her expression serious and turned to Luffy.

"I'll admit right now, our odds aren't very favorable. But still pretty good." Said Mia.

Luffy nodded signaling her to continue.

She pulled out schematics of Arlong park and set them aside.

"Knowing Zoro and Usopp, they've likely already started going crazy on them by now. Arlong will definitely be toughest to beat and for better odds, I'll remain on the sidelines to tend to injuries, wounds, and to help get you out of the water should the need arise. I'll probably work on taking down the underlings with you all handle the commanders excluding Nami of course." Explained Mia as Sanji set down food for all of them.

Luffy immediately begining to steal from the plate of Yosaku as Mia and Sanji effortlessly stopped him with only one hand.

"So when we get there only half of the small fry will be out of the way and the commanders will still be standing. Zoro can easily take down Hatchan the swordsman fishman commander. Usopp can handle Chu if he applies himself and actually tries, which knowing him he will because of his ambition to fulfll his dream. Meanwhile Sanji can take out Kuroobi who practices fishman karate. Of course it wont be easy. Knowing us, we'll probably find a way to make it more difficult. And Zoro hasn't properly healed yet so it's highly possible for him to collapse physically while he's fighting. Same goes for Sanji. His bones haven't had even remotely close to enough time to heal." Mia said.

"What would you say are our odds if anything goes wrong?" Asked Luffy.

"Speaking on realistic terms? About a 75% chance of victory. If we keep to the strategy I placed as closely as possible." Mia said.

"What's the chances we'll be killed?" Sanji asked.

"About 25%" Mia answered.

"I like those odds." Luffy and Sanji said.

Mia nodded. Just remember the strategy and that i'll be looming in the sidelines. If anything goes wrong in a way I'd need one of you to take my place, I'll switch out with you and take over your fight. But I do have one question Captain..."

"Yeah?"

"If it comes down to you being taken out of the fight for whatever reason and I can't go to your aid, may I take over your place?" Asked Mia darkly.

"What are your intentions?" Asked Luffy.

"I won't kill if you give me the order to, but I will seriously injure the opponent in retribution for Nami's suffering and your unfortunate circumstance you had to go through." Said Mia calmly.

Luffy nodded.

"Don't kill. It's too soon to call so much attention to ourselves the Marines probably know that we're the ones who murdered Buggy. We need to avoid having too many road blocks on our journey into the GrandLine. Besides it's pointless to kill someone when they could suffer more by living." Said Luffy.

Mia nodded.

"As you wish, Captain." She said.

This conversation of course made Yosaku finally realize that despite their kindness and friendliness their Pirates.

They aren't afraid to kill, not a single one of them. Not even Nami or Usopp.

Soon reaching land, speaking with Nojiko about Nami's past save for Zoro Luffy and Mia, and of course dealing with Arlongs men, Luffy got stuck underwater with his feet still stuck to the ground he had grounded himself to for his Pinwheel attack. As Genzo and Nojiko went to Luffy's aid with Sanji, Zoro was moved out of the way by Mia carefully and set somewhere where he was less likely to be further injured.

"Say what's a pretty young woman like yourself doing taking the place of the men? Run along sweetheart! I got humans to kill." Said Arlong viciously and cockily.

Mia then let her expression show her truest anger yet as she turned to water.

"I'm here to take you down in the stead of my Captain, for Nami's sake." Mia said coldly and plainly.

"What?" Questioned Arlong still in shock.

Before he knew it though she turned back to her human form after having scanned him over and her hands above the water behind her. She willed it up and combined two very small orbs into one small orb of water and before he could blink paced it on his gills.

He was confused.

"Just how is that supposed to take me down exactly?" Said Arlong cockily.

Mia smirked before curling her finger towards herself.

Suddenly Arlong began to writhe in pain before shakily standing up on wobbly legs.

"What the hell did you just me?!" He asked in shock and anger.

Mia smirked.

"Take a guess." She said calmly.

Arlonge then jumped into the sea and attempted to attack him with 'Shark On Darts!' Which failed as she easily dodged and retaliated with a simple kick to the face that sent him into the wall of Arlong park with a now broken nose. Then turned the tip of one of her fingers intoa drop of water and faced the now standing Arlong with an evil smile that made the villagers and Nami tremble at the sight with Usopp.

"How about we play a little game of our own? On your preferred terms."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The game is simple enough. We'll have a death match in the water. As you can tell, i'm a devil fruit user. Even if my fruit is the Mizu Mizu No Mi, I can only last a certain amount of time in my human form underwater before my body is rejected by the sea and I'm forced to either turn into my water form, or swim up for air. I'm nothing but an adventurous researcher so i'm quite interested in testing my mettle against a fishman underwater in my normal human body. I'll even leave my swords and weapons on dry land." She said calmly.

"Is she insane?" Questioned the villagers in total shock.

"What's the catch?" Asked Arlong knowing better than to trust the word of her opponent.

"No catch. We'll stay strictly underwater until one of us knocks out their opponent in battle. I'm not allowed to kill you but Captain never said I couldn't make you suffer while he's freed." Mia said boredly.

"Alright. I don't see a down side for me here. What is the down side for me girl? I'm stronger when i'm in the water. Meanwhile your puny human lungs can only handle so muh before they collapse." Arlong said.

"As I said, i'm proposing a game on your preferred terms. As I have it, you prefer to defeat your enemies in ways that you're almost completely if not completely guaranteed an easy victory. Am I incorrect?" Mia asked honestly confused.

"No. You aren't wrong. I just understand why you'd so easily propose such a game when you will likely loose." Spoke Arlong confused but suspicious.

Mia smirked.

"Because it's not my task to bring you down once and for all and I have been dreadfully bored lately." Said Mia honestly making everyone listening and watching her sweat drop at the explanation.

"Your an interesting girl I'll give you that much." Arlong said accepting to play the game both of them jumping into the water at the same time.

Sanji quickly breaking the stone holding Luffy's body underwater and quickly fleeing hesitantly.

Mia and Arlong then began a stand still for the next five minutes before Arlong came at her only to cough up blood as she curled her finger towards herself once more. The blood floating up and staining the pool red as it was a large amount.

"Well this was a waste of time." Said Mia as she effortlessly punched Arlong out of the water and onto land before turning to water and shooting herself up onto dry land.

She turned to Luffy who was smiling at her gratefully.

"Thanks for buying me time, Mia!" Luffy said sincerely.

"No problem Captain, I just hope I didn't kill him...I tried to decrease the amount of the water as little as possible while facing him. But with a fishman it's hard to tell how much is too much." Mia answered walking over to Zoro.

"Let's find out!" Luffy said before using a side ways battle axe attack to send Arlong into the depths of Arlong Park.

Then him and Arlong began to fight as Mia got to Zoro and Sanji quickly going into her Witch Doctor Mode scaring the villagers as she carried them like sacks of potatoes to a safe distance from the battle.

The doctor of the village quickly at her side to aid her in tending to her friends.

"What can I do to help?" Asked the doctor.

Mia smirked. "Hold them down for me!" She said before getting to work having a angry shouting match with Zoro and Sanji as she stitched up Zoro and set Sanji's bones.

After a while the fighting was over and Arlong Park fell.

Soon celebration ensued for the following 3 Days once mia beat up the Marines that tried to worm into the scene because they had been causing too much noice when her patients need to rest.

After making a grand exit, Nami set off as an official member of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Closing _

{No POV}

Nami had long since their departure stashed away her treasure and was now begining to tend to her tangerine trees with a happy smile for the day with Mia nearby reading a book from a huge stack of books on the floor next to her.

Mia was currently sitting at a lounge chair, Zoro not far away sleeping peacefully so that his wound can continue healing properly.

Sanji however was holed up in the kitchen cooking their breakfast.

Luffy was currently playing cards with Usopp.

The newspaper arrived and Nami of course argued over the price calling attention to herself.

As Nami read the paper, two posters fell out.

"EH?!?!?!"

They all exclaimed.

TBC _


	5. Chapter Three

Bounties!

Off To The GrandLine!

Laboon!

Whiskey Peak!

{No POV}

After calming down a bit Luffy got excited and Zoro was impressed before clinkkng barrels of Sake with Mia.

Mia was amused but didnt bother herself about it as she returned her attention to her book after quickly downing her barrel.

Wanted

Dead or Alive

Straw Hat Luffy

30,000,000

Wanted

Dead or Alive

Water Queen Mia

28,000,000

Nami and Usopp however freaked out, Nami more than Usopp while Sanji pouted before rejoicing with the help of Usopp's word.

Mia then finished her final book as Luffy spoke.

"Let's head to the GrandLine!" Said Luffy.

"Yes Captain." Said Mia with a smile.

Soon reaching Loguetown, the Straw Hats docked and got off the ship after preparing to resupply and journey the GrandLine.

Mia being over-prepared as always was carrying an enourmous bag of money which shocked Nami since she couldn't figure out where the hell Mia had even hidden that much treasure without Nami finding it when she stole the ship and took it to Arlong Park.

"Where were you even hiding that enormous bag of money anyways?" Asked Zoro sweat dropping at the sight of Mia carrying it as if it was nothing.

"I've been keeping it on my person at all times. You guys just didn't notice because you never paid enough attention to see it. The only time I ever took it off was when I was being a temporary waitress at the Baratie and to fight Arlong or Rescue Luffy from the bottom of the ocean." Mia explained calmly.

"Think you can lend me some for some swords?" Asked Zoro.

"Sure, just know i'll charge you 300% interest." Mia said calmly putting some money in Zoro's hand before running into the town.

She eventually reached the book stores and bought a month's worth of books. Then she got peckish and hit up a restaurant eating it dry before heading to a grocery store right across from it to buy plenty herself a barrel's worth of Sake.

After paying for the liquor she went to leave only for her bag to hit a very tall display of some kind of canned food when suddenly Sanji with the help of a black haired girl with blue eyes who was working there cleaned it up in seconds.

"Sorry about that..." Mia said sheepishly.

"You need to be careful Mia-swama! Had anybody been standing by here someone could have gotten seriously hurt! Especially you!" Sanji said.

The girl laughed at his antics.

"You're so thoughtful and caring! I wish I had friends like you..." She said.

"What do you mean? Don't you have any nakamas?" Asked Mia.

The girl smiled sadly and shook her head no.

"See, my parents died when I was young in a terrible storm. They were pirates as far as I know, but they had left me here so I could be safe. People around here don't like pirates all that much. Especially not people my age, so I don't really have any friends. The only thing I can do right around this town that pays enough for me to survive is clean. But I wish more than anything I could travel the seas with friends that will care about me just as I'd care about them. I'm sure it'll happen someday. But for now this seems to be it for me." The girl said.

She paused and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh goodness, i'm so ruce! My name is Mace Rena! What are yours?" Asked Rena as they left since her boss fired her.

"My name is Sanji, pleasure to make your aquaintance, Rena-chwan!" Introduced Sanji.

Mia smiled.

"My name is Tempest D. Mia! It's nice to meet you!" Mia introduced herself.

And with that the trio traveled together merrily. The entire time, Sanji doted on and only noticed Rena.

Which wasn't unnoticed by Mia and eventually Nami and Usopp, and of course Zoro and Luffy as Rena joined their crew as they left Loguetown in the midsts of a crazy storm and headed straight for the GrandLine.

Mia stood her ground with Nami helping her Navigate since she could read the ocean even during such a large storm.

Rena was currently aiding Usopp in keeping the rudder the way it needed to be and in repairing damage taken to the ship. Sanji and Zoro working on following instructions with the sails and other parts of the ship that came from Nami and Mia. Luffy keeping alert on stand by making sure that everything went as smoothly as possible.

"Nami! Do you see that?!" Mia asked excitedly.

Nami nodded exitedly.

"Yeah! We were right! The entrance is by going up Reverse Mountain!!" She answered.

They cheered until the ship began to go slightly off course. Immediately Mia sprung into action.

"Hold on tight everyone! Luffy! Be ready to use your Gum Gum Balloon to make sure we don't crash into those pillars!! On my count!" Mia shouted out getting into stance.

Her arms stretched up above her head and her hands curved inwards halfway.

"Now!" She shouted a few seconds later.

Water suddenly turning into a medium sized large hand that grabbed the ship and threw them through the air and right to the entrance slightly curved in aim, they almost crashed but Luffy immediately used Gum Gum Balloon to straighten them out.

Once past the pillars and on the current they all turned to Mia who seemed very tired.

And then... something they didn't believe possible happened...

She passed out...

They immediately rushed to her side and took her inside to the infirmary and tried to figure out what happened to her.

"Wait..." Spoke up Usopp as a thought hit him.

"In the past, she's controlled the ocean water but never this much and typically only in her water form...could she have over exerted herself by controlling it in her human form since she's not water when she's human and can be hated by the ocean?" Usopp questioned.

"That's not...No...It could be... I've never seen this happen to her, but she did pass out shortly after getting Luffy out of the ocean when he fell in after his fight with Krieg." Said Sanji pensively.

"If she knew that she'd be weakened considerably and did it anyway, there must be a good reason..." Zoro agreed.

Sanji nodded and agreed with him for once.

"For now we should all wait for her to wake up on her own. Sanji-kun could you please make some food for her. Not too heavy, something light. I'll stay behind and clean her up while you guys all work on making sure the ship and its course are still alright. It'd be best if we weren't too trusting of the seas now that we've passed the entryway to the GrandLine." Rena said with a smile.

They all immediately nodded and left the two girls alone so Rena could clean her up properly and in peace.

Once she finished Rena gently brushed out Mia's tangled hair.

"You are such a reckless person Mia-san." She said to the sleeping girl.

Then Sanji came in with a soft knock and placed the food down on the counter in the room that was wasnt filled with medical tools.

"Still sleeping, is she?" Sanji asked softly.

Rena nodded a tear escaping her before shecould stop it.

"Sorry about that... I don't mean to be a crybaby." Rena said.

Sanji then hugged her soothingly.

"It's okay to be concerned. She is like an older sister to us all. Even Luffy thinks of her as an older sister." Sanji said.

"That's good to know. I thought it'd be too weird if I ever admitted I think of all of you as being younger siblings to me." Mia suddenly said sitting up and smiling.

"You two should just kiss already...It's clear you love each other deeply. Anyway's I think i'll eat my snack in the deck. The room is yours just no sex on the bed please! That's for injured and wounded only. I don't need sweat and sex fluids on the bed where the sick or injured are mean to recover." Said Mia grabbing the tray and walking out with a mischevious knowing smile and a wink.

Making her two friends blush red before Sanji took his older sister figure's advice and kissed Rena on the lips chastely and left the room blushing. The poor girl awkwardly and robotically following soon after.

When they finally came up to the deck, they saw the gigantic whale and Mia smirking at them as Luffy attacked the Whale. And then silence, as they were then suddenly eaten excluding Luffy who had been on top of the whale and went inside of it through a door.

After a while they all found themselves face to face with Crocus who was staring curiously at Mia.

"You there! Girl! You look a lot like someone I once knew! What's your name?" Asked Crocus.

"That's a bit rude! First tell me your name if you're going to ask for mine!" She said pausing briefly before speaking again.

"My name is Tempest D. Mia. Sagittarius. No known birthday. Age 20." Mia said to the man.

The crew gaped before Nami hit her upside the head.

"You don't need to say all that!" Scolded Nami.

They all laughed along with Mia.

"Tempest? I used to know a woman that looked a lot like you but had raven black hair! She used to be a fellow doctor on the ship I worked on years ago. But that was twenty one years ago. She suddenly up and vanished after talking with the Captain of that ship one day, her husband who had blonde hair and that same smile you have also vanished. Never saw them again. Do you happen to know anyone like that?" Crocus said to Mia.

Mia surprised but not really caring answered.

"No, I've never even met my parents. I was abandoned by my parents when I was only a baby. I was left on the streets and survived only because a couple living in the worst part of the Island I grew up in took me in and cared for me out of pity until I was 5 years old when they killed themselves. I have no family to speak of. The only reason I have a name is because I was left with a note stating just that one thing." Mia revealed causing even her friends to be shocked.

"I see...I apologize for bringing back bad memories if I did. My name is. Crocus, Gemini, June 4th is my birthday, age 71. Pleasure to meet you he said continuing his pattern of taking his time to answer.

Mia smiled kindly.

"I can feel the whale is calmer by the way it's stomach acid is steady and calm. Are you a doctor?" Mia asked politely.

"Yes, but i'm retired. I met Laboon, the whale, years ago and I've been taking care of it for years now." Answered Crocus after a little while.

After a little while more of talking and Luffy defeating Miss Wensday and Mr 9, The Straw Hats sat with Crocus on the cape while Luffy went up and sat on Laboon painting their mark on his scars. As they talked about the need for a log pose Luffy revealed he had taken the one belonging to Miss Wensday and Mr 9 that they had dropped on their ship, while Mia kept quiet about the one she'd stolen from a store in Loguetown from another pirate crew along with said crew's treasure and sake.

Mia was NOT trying to be secretive for any particular reason.

She just didn't want Luffy to know of it's existence and ruin their only back up Log Pose in case of anything happening to their newest log pose. She was originally going to tell them of hers when Luffy, Usopp and Rena accidentally broke the one Crocus had given them, but kept quiet of it when Luffy pulled out the one belonging to Miss Wensday and Mr 9.

She also didn't bother to tell them Miss Wensday was Princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabasta Kingdom because it seemed she was undercover and Mia was not about to be the reason a Princess gets murdered.

Mia just didn't get involved in said things because it wasn't her place.

Of course there was once a time when she did get involved in somebody's business in the person involved's place aside from the Arlong Park incident.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

{No POV}

A young 10 year old Mia sat on one of the sturdiest branches of a tree in the mountain of Dawn Island observing silently three boys who were surrounding a secret hole in the ground with a lot of treasure in it.

She was curious about them because they seemed very intriguingly different yet interacted as brothers by the sound of their conversation. It was an interesting occurrence to her and she was intrigued on seeing their interactions and how they communicate. As if they were her little lab subjects.

She then saw a bandit skulk closer to the trio and feeling the need to observe them a bit more, she quietly snuck away from the scene and took down the bandit by drowning him in the nearby body of water.

Of course, she refrained from killing so that she could have some real fun later in the day.

So with that she headed back to where the trio was quietly and observed them for a while longer before making her exit to her cave as it would be a ways away even from the tree she had been lounging on.

Soon forgetting all about the encounter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Flashback Over -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Her mind shaken from it's thoughts a consistent poke on her left shoulder she looked to her left to see Zoro signaling he wanted to speak with her privately.

So they went to the infirmary, since she had made it soundproof after picking up Miss Wensday and Mr 9.

"So what do you think about all this? You were pretty quiet..." Zoro asked leaning against the wall adjacent to the chair that Mia had immediately sat on.

"They are obviously up to something although the girl isn't really interested in it. She's undercover. It's not obvious to anyone except Nami and myself since we've gone undercover in the past to rob people blind. But maybe Luffy might've noticed. I wasnt really paying much attention. Usopp, Sanji, Rena and Mr 9 are the only ones that as far as I could tell haven't really noticed anything." Mia answered truthfully.

Zoro looked at her curiously.

"What had someone as observant as you so distracted?" Said Zoro causing her to think back to the past for a moment.

_**'Who are you? And why are you so distracted?!'**_ _Asked the temperamental boy._

_**'That doesn't really matter does it? I was just busy reading up in that tree and now i'm heading back home.'** _

_**'Do you live in the villege?'** Asked the youngest._

_Young Mia shook her head no and pointed to the mountain. _

_**'I live there. I should go now. Be careful or you might just die there are pirates on the Island that are staying in the terminal.'** Said young mia to the boys before leaving to her home at last. _

Mia smiled nostalgically as she returned her attention back to the present.

"Just got lost in memories...I'll probably get over them after I take a nice hot bath. Keep an eye out when we get to Whiskey Peak. I'm sure there will be Mayhem. I can hold my liquor so once its night we can investigate this island." Mia said seriously before standing up.

Zoro taking the hint waved and left the room, allowing Mia to leave the room right after he did heading to the women's quartes for some clothes.

She then left the room and headed to the bathroom locking the door behind her and started the bath. As she removed her clothes her scars on her back and the one between her breasts got revealed. Turning to the mirror she saw them and remembered.

_**'Die you filthy brat! I'm busy drinking!'** Shouted a rugged man with a black goatee and black disheveled hair throwing alchohol on her back and lighting it with his lighter. _

_A young Mia screamed in pain and rushed out to the stream nearby to put out the flame. _

_A young mia tried to speak up in concern at the black haired woman that looked as if she was just skin and bones that was cutting herself but was cut off by the woman slashing her in the chest with the dagger vertically between what would one day be plentiful breasts. _

_**'Shut the help up you stupid brat! Get the hell out of here! We don't want you here anymore! You were our charity case! Can't you see your bothering me when i'm trying to cut myself?!'** Said the woman. _

_Mia then ran once more to the stream, crying from the pain, to heal her wounds, only this time, she heard gun shots and went back only to find the corpses of the people that looked after her a gun in the hand of the man and a cleaver in the hands of the cut in half woman. _

_So, young Mia ran and ran with her things in a sack she dragged behind her until she found an empty cave and took shelter there. _

Mia looked away her expression unreadable and turned off the tap, getting into the tub immediately once it was off.

Mia looked at the hot water surrounding her naked body and played with it using her devil fruit powers recalling the day she saw said fruit floating in the water momentarily before she snatched it up and ate it after deciding she was too hungry to care what kind of food she ate.

She then chuckled before remembering a pretty song she had created back then to help her sleep at night and she hummed it to calm her racing mind.

Of course the song itself had funny memories attached to it. Since it was one she sang when she stole from the Kingdom on Dawn Island.

After a while she showered properly and then dressed in one of her new outfits that she had purchased.

It was pretty simple.

A spaghetti strap crop top and a pair of pants the clerk at the store said were called skinny jeans because they were meant to be against the skin from the top of it to the end of the legs. All of it. She had tried them on and found she liked the feel of them so she bought them.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror closely before deciding she'd grab and put on her new leather jacket that would cover the rest of her back that showed even with the high waisted jeans she now wore. For shoes she just put on simple ankle height black socks and her combat boots.

She wasn't particularly self-conscious of her body, but she didn't want to deal with all the questions about the scars on her skin just yet.

Of course, luck wasnt on her side because the moment she exited the bathroom and made to go to the Women's Quarters she was immediately stopped by Rena, Usopp and Luffy who were looking for her to take her to the pub where the rest of the crew was at.

Obviously, with her luck her back had been facing them and they all saw the scarred back.

"Mia, what happened to your back?" Asked Rena and Usopp shocked and horrified.

"Who did that to you?!" Questioned Luffy angrily calling the attention of the other crew members that had decided to see what had been taking them so long.

Everyone asked in different ways and emotions before Mia sighed awkwardly and signaled them to shut up as she turned around.

"It was when I was five. The couple that raised me wasn't nice or caring. They were abusive. Also, dont give me any sympathy or pity or anything, that's exactly why I refused to wear anything that showed my back without a jacket to cover what couldnt be covered with the outfit. One day the man threw alchohol on my back and lit my back on fire. It hurt like hell but I managed to get away with only first and second degree burns since I put the fire out in time. I also have another scar between my breasts from the woman slashing me with a dagger there. It was a long time ago, I've moved on from it but getting pity or sympathy wherever I go isn't my cup of tea so i just cover them." Mia said nonchalantly.

Then they all let her finally go and put on her jacket soon leaving back to the pub with her a lot calmer and back to being their usual selves with her and without her.

They partied with the people of Whiskey Peak as if there was no tomorrow. Of course Nami, Zoro and Mia were acting as if they knew nothing was wrong when they were being very alert. Eventually once they managed to convince the people they were all out cold and they were left alone the three stopped asking and Nami then split off to steal all the treasure and money the now identified threat bounty hunters.

So Zoro and Mia went out and began to take down Bounty Hunters left and right.

When Luffy awoke to go to the bathroom and spotted some of the people of the Island almost out cold he asked what happened and was immediately told that the sight was caused by the swordsman and the swordswoman of his crew.

He got angry but then remembered a conversation he'd had with Mia after they had finally gotten Nami to officially join the crew.

'Captain?'

'Yeah Mia?'

'If you ever find out that i've done something horrible to some people, keep in mind that I never do anything without a good reason...'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

She laughed, 'Just promise me to try and always keep that in mind. Knowing our crew and how gullible some of us are, we're bound to run into those kinds of situations from time to time when we finally enter the GrandLine. I figured avoiding future conflict within our ranks would be better than letting things happen.'

'Alright, I promise. Just promise to always explain to me your reason when I find you.'

'I promise Captain.'

Luffy then glared down at the man whose collar he had been holding before said man passed out.

Then he began his search for Zoro and Mia.

'If Mia took part in this mess, than Zoro must have the same reason. Since he is almost as smart as Mia. But what could be the reason?' Luffy asked himself.

Then he found them fighting two people that seemed kind of strong and protecting Miss Wensday.

"ZORO! MIA! WHY DID YOU HURT THE PEOPLE OF THIS TOWN?!" He shouted calling their attention.

"They are bounty hunters for a criminal organization of bounty hunters known as Baroque Works. They lure you in with the hospitality and then they get rid of you collecting your bounty soon after. They tried and get rid of us." Zoro said frantic.

"Yes, and these particular two are trying to kill Miss Wensday, or well Her Highness Princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabasta. Since she infiltrated their ranks with Igaram aka Mr 8 and learned things she appearantly shouldnt have." Mia finished calmly.

Luffy let his hair shadow his eyes and then made quick work of Miss Valentine and Mr 5 before turning to them with a grateful smile.

"Now it makes a lot more sense! Thanks for looking out for all of us guys!" Said Luffy.

Zoro and Mia smiled.

"Of course!" Mia said.

"No problem!" Zoro said.

Then Vivi spoke up and told them what was going on with Baroque Works and Alabasta as Igaram and Nami came over to them looking for them.

"I could get you the best protection around if you agree to pay us good money and allow Mia-san to get all the books she wants. Oh and also if you give Mia-san any medicines she needs to restock on for our journey." Said Nami.

The others shurgged at each other with a smile.

'She'll do it anyways.' They all thought at once.

Then Vivi explained that she's unsure of exactly what the kingdom will be able to pay but that she's more than willing to accept the other conditions as it's a civil war so the country's economy isn't exactly favorable.

The Nami agreed and turned to the three who just shrugged with a knowing grin.

The stronger hunters surrounded them and Mia smirk signaling that she could handle it.

As approched the oncoming enemies she began her little tune. Doing her take downs with grace and style as well as humor.

Gotta keepOne jump ahead of the breadlineOne swing ahead of the swordI steal only what I can't afford

"That's Everything!" She said cheekily racing onto another rooftop being followed by 10 more enemies.

One jump ahead of the lawmenThat's all, and that's no jokeThese guys don't appreciate I'm broke

She then began to steal the wallets and valuables of every single enemy she had already taken down and passed them all effortlessly to Nami who got Berris for eyes at all the presents.

I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friends guys!

She finished as she effortlessly landed on another rooftop taking down and stealing from 15 more enemies tossing the stolen goods to Nami.

Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

Then she jumped up in a split and took down two enemies by kicking them in the face and cut down a third one.

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

Down went two more enemies.

One skip ahead of my doom

Down went four more.

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

She sang as she kicked another enemy out cold.

One jump ahead of the hitmen

Two more.

One hit ahead of the flock

Another three with a roundhouse kick to their chests knocking them out cold.

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

She sang as she led the last three that had weird swords made of something not Iron, but she was just playing them as far as the audience below could tell.

"Let's not be too hasty~" She sang to her enemies.

"Give it up now lady~" They sang on key.

"Nice voices fellas, but..." She said with a confident smirking pointing to the ground below their feet which was crumbling away.

Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

She sang as she back to the rooftop only to be surrounded by twenty five more enemies.

One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

Five more.

One hop ahead of the hump

Five more.

One trick ahead of disaster

Five more.

They're quick, but I'm much faster

Five more.

Here goes, better throw my hand in

The last five went down with a roundhouse punch to the gut that didn't knock them out and joined the few that had previously fallen to ground level and were knocked out cold at last.

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!

As she finished the last lines she jumped off the roof elegantly and flawlessly landing in front of their group taking a short little bow as they all clapped.

"Are they still alive?" Asked Igaram in shocked.

"Yeah, I made sure not to hit any vitals. Don't worry." Mia said confidently as the bounty hunters all groaned at once in pain.

"Love the tune! It's so fun!" Nami complimented.

"Outdid yourself taking down those guys! Great work!" Complimented Zoro.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Agreed Luffy with stars for eyes.

Mia then frowned.

"No time to waste. We need to gather all this up and get everyone back to the ship. The reinforcements of the two you knocked out are going to be here in probably 30 minutes or less so we best get moving to Alabasta. Before—" She saidpausing as she saw a cat drawing pictures of them.

Then she beat them to a bloody pulp.

"Go ahead and tell your boss we're coming straight for him!" Mia instructed the animals quickly obeying as they didn't wish to die.

"They've got our pictures but we can take down Baroque Works. If they're anything like Mr 5 and Miss Valentine, hell even if they are stronger than that 10 fold we can still take them all down. If we follow my strategies of course." Mia said to them with a smirk.

"Totally! You're strategies are the best!" Said Luffy.

"So you'll be taking advantage of the memories of Mr 5 and Miss Valentine to make a strategy?" Zoro asked.

Mia nodded.

"Exactly. So far there's only one enemy I want only me and the Captain to take on together. And that's Mr 0." Said Mia grimly as they went to quickly gather their sleeping crewmates. Mia carrying a protesting Sanji and Rena.

"Mr.0 is a Warlord of The Sea, the one known as Crocodile. He has Devil Fruit Powers and believe me he very much knows how to use them. His partner won't be an Issue for us. But he definitely will be problematic. The only ones that could take him down are the Captain and I. It won't be easy though. I saw a Marine ship heading towards Alabasta. Meaning the Marines will be there so we'll have to lie low as much as possible all of us." Said Mia grimly.

"What are you guys talking about?!?!" Exclaimed the angry crewmates that had been forced back to the ship.

Miss All Sunday appeared on the ship as they sailed from the Island, Igaram having gone off on his own to distract the enemies.

Mia smirked at her.

"Miss All Sunday, is it?" Asked Mia amused.

"At least for now...If you guys would like I can drop the title sooner if you accept this Eternal Pose to Alabasta." Miss All Sunday said amused as well.

"It's good to see you again... But we won't accept any help from the enemy. No matter what. We'll get there on our merits." Said Mia.

Miss All Sunday sighed.

"Fair Enough, I'll take my leave for now... Though I doubt it'll be long before we meet again, Mia-san..." Said the woman.

"You too... Robin-chan..." Mia said to her.

Miss All Sunday then left with a tip of her hat.

"You know her?" Asked Luffy.

Vivi seemed pissed.

"Yes, I met her some time back when I had to travel to another Island in the East Blue to get away from some nasty enemies the kept finding me and followed me back to my only safe haven in the Island. I spent some time there and met Robin-chan there. We immediately got along since we have a lot in common personality wise. But eventually I had to go back to our home Island and she had to go back on the run from Marines and Pirates alike." Mia said with a warm smile turning to Vivi.

"Princess. I know what you're thinking right now, and I can assure you both assumptions are wrong. I am not secretly in league with Baroque Works, I only know of them because I do try and stay in touch with Robin-chan now and again secretly that's how I know who Mr 0 is. Because she's told me. As for the assumption about Robin, Miss All Sunday if you will, her? Being evil enough to destroy Alabasta? Not a chance in hell and back. Her own home was destroyed with the push of a single button, she'd never allow herself to be or be part of such a thing." Mia explained with a small smile.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean—..." Vivi said remorseful for her own thoughts.

"It's alright...I can understand your reasons and concerns that made you assume such things. Being a leader or any kind is not an easy task much less when it's being the leader of an entire kingdom. I do not mind it and I assure Robin will not ever mind it either. She's understanding of your situation." Mia said giving Vivi a warm, caring and gentle hug.

Everyone who saw the interaction watched Mia in amazement as a glow and aura surrounded her as she spoke. Her eyes shined with care and endearment, and her smile was as radiantly beautiful as what they could imagine to be an Angel's smile. Her hair framing her face beautifully only making the sight more beautiful.

Vivi then cried in Mia's arms into the woman's chest, sobbing frantically.

"Just let it all out Vivi-chan..." Mia said gently as she began to pat the girl's head and hair soothingly.

Eventually, Vivi's crying died out and she fell asleep from all her crying. Mia picking her up and gently placing the girl inside the Women's Quarters in her bed.

"So what do you think will happen next?" Asked Rena to Mia as they observed their crew bustle about fixing the the ship's course.

"I have no idea..." Mia said before they got to work too.

TBC _

I know it's rushed so far but I promise it'll slow down steadily soon enough. Just be patient starlets.

-CelestialSlayer


	6. Chapter Four

Little Garden

Giants Dorry and Broggy!

Mia Shares A Memory with her Friends!

Nami and Mia are sick. 

{No POV}

It was a slightly better journey when they headed to Little Garden but Mia herself was sick. 

She didn't dare tell her nakama or show it because they needed her to read the currents as they sail so that they can avoid being carried away from their destination. She had a fever but had already medicated herself as soon as she did so and has set up shop in the kitchen to vaccinate her friends. 

"Guys! When I call your name, come get your shot!" 

"Okay!" Said the others happily. 

Mia smiled and got inside and seated before her sudden rush of dizziness could claim her consciousness. 

"Luffy!" She called. 

Luffy immediately jumped inside sitting readily. 

Mia then took the shot she prepared shot for him and cleaned his shoulder with an wet alchhol pad. Then she looked him in the eyes. 

"You'll feel a slight pinch and it'll vanish in a second. Once the shot is in your system you'll feel a slight rush of adrenaline but it'll fade almost instantly just sit here until it fades. If you act on it you'll get dizzy and pass out." Mia said. 

Luffy nodded with a bright smile and she gave him the shot. 

Immediately Luffy learned to never doubt Mia's words. He felt a slight pinch as the needle went in and it immediately vanished a second later. Then when the shot was in his system he immediately felt the rush of adrenaline as everything became more vivid, he could smell even the open sea more strongly, and he could almost fully taste the air. It felt too weird to enjoy so he kept still as Mia had ordered and let it fade before he headed out to the deck to get Zoro who Mia told him to call in for her. 

When Zoro walked in, he rolled his sleeve up and took a seat. 

Mia told him the same thing she had told Luffy as she cleaned the spot for the shot and gave him the shot when he nodded. 

Then, he felt it. First was the pinch it was barely noticed by him but he did feel it. Then it was the rush. It was a shot of adrenaline that he had never felt before. Vision became stronger and brighter, he could taste the air and could smell things he never could before. He became hyper aware of everything and was shocked incredibly when Mia seeing his reaction rushed to the spot where she had put some glasses of water and some kind of medication. 

"Damnit Zoro, I asked you if you had exercised heavily before I called you in! Your kind of training regime is definitely heavy exercise! You're dosage became too muc to handle!" She muttered at him angrily knowing he could hear her perfectly. 

"S-sorry!" He muttered at her regretfully. 

She came back to him with the medication and a glass of water. 

"Drink this medicine." Mia muttered. 

Zoro did so and the rush became a lot less intense in the matter of a single minute. He looked at Mia questioning what exactly had just happened. 

"You're body already had a lot of adrenaline from your training before coming in, the adrenaline rush of the shot only further increased the intensity of the adrenaline already in your system dangerously. You could have died had I not had medication to counteract the adrenaline on hand." Mia explained. 

Then after another minute the rush faded and Mia allowed him to go with instructions to avoid heavy exercise for the next hour and to call in Sanji. 

After a while all her nakama had their shots and she could finally relax. 

She wasn't contagious anymore since her devil fruit targets any sickness of her and immediately works to prevent it from doing any real damage to her health. But it was always better safe than sorry in her book when it came to things like this. 

As she put the last of her supplies away she heard a commotion up on deck so she went up only to see a man eating the ship. 

She immediately kicked the man into next week away from the ship. His chronies turning to her in fear. 

"Scram." She said dangerously low. 

When she said that one word the shipwright in the ranks fixed the Going Merry and ran off with the rest of his crew yelling yes ma'am and we're sorry. 

Once they were out of sight, Mia turned to Luffy confused. 

"You could have handled that very easily before they damaged the ship Captain...so why didn't you?" She asked curiously. 

He then turned serious. 

"I needed to test a theory's all... So you tell me, why have you been trying to hide the fact your sick?" Luffy asked seriously. 

Mia then became shocked but smiled assuredly. 

"Because I already treated it Captain, that and i'll be back in full strength in a day's time. As far as I can tell we have about three more days of traveling before we get to Little Garden. I figured it best to not worry anyone over a slight cold... I apologize if I've worried you Captain..." Said Mia guiltily. 

Luffy smiled and patted her hair. 

"It's okay! But you need to rest. You're not at 100% just yet. I could tell by the kick. It was sluggish compared to your usual. Considerably weak as well. Go sleep a while. Sanji can cook you some food to help you recover faster and Rena can help Nami navigate." Luffy said going into his serious captain mode. 

Everyone smiled and Mia thanked them before excusing herself and obeying her captain's orders, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

-Time Skippp-

They docked the ship and gathered together on deck. 

"Alright! Mia! Search for any herbs or such that could be used in medicine! Zoro! Sanji! You two and me will go get some food! Rena! Stay on the ship with Caroo! Princess Vivi you come with me! Nami go map out the Island and take Usopp with you for back up. There are other people on the island. So we need to be safe. Everyone got that?" Luffy ordered as he bounced on his feet excitedly. 

They all laughed and nodded as they broke off into teams. 

Mia searched carefully and eventually filled her enourmous basket up with herbs and plants that could serve a medicinal purpose deciding to drop off the herbs and go explore for a bit she went back to the ship.

She dropped off her basket in the infirmary and after a quick chat with Mia about the enormous ammount of books she was originally going to take with her along with her research journals, she took four books and four journals and left. 

As she walked and observed the environment closely she was reminded of the last time she saw the boy from when she was 10 years old. 

It had been only three years ago he last saw him and it was from behind and afar. He could tell she was there and didn't bother hiding it, he just spoke to her with his back facing her. 

A young 17 year old Mia sat in a tree hidden from view watching the guy her age curiously as he began to walk further and further away before stopping only a bit aways from the tree. 

"You should stop hiding in the shadows Aladdin... It's not nice to skulk around and even less to spy on people..." He said to her. 

"And cause people to act different than they would naturally without any people watching them closely? No thank you, my methods aren't exactly polite but they must be impolite for my results to be viable and valid. But it's pretty rude to not look someone in the eyes while talking to them isn't it? As far as i'm aware, at least." Young Mia said mischeviously. 

"I won't do that. Because if I do look at you, I'll just fall victim to your beauty just like I did a year ago and the year before that, and find myself waking up next to you in your bed in the nude. We keep playing the same game every single time and I can't keep playing it right now. I have to go out to sea. If you'd like, we can meet again out at sea. I know you plan on leaving this Island once you've learned all that you can learn from this place." The boy said. 

Mia smiled softly. 

"I see...Then I wish you the best of luck...I have no doubts we'll meet again so how about I see you off with a song just for you and I to know?" She asked. 

"A song?" He asked raising an eyebrow as a smile formed on his face. 

"Yes. A song. I'm not a bad singer you know. It's actually how I make money to pay for meals at the tavern these days." Mia said calmly and softly. 

"Sure. I've still got a good ten minutes before I have to go." He answered seating himself on the grass. 

"Be sure to add your own bits if you'd like." Mia said softly feeling him nod gently in response.

She got down and sat back to back with him on the ground making both of them smile at the contact as she began to sing. 

It's been a long time and more

_Have we changed? Have we grown?_

_It's hard to say hello when we've already said goodbye_

_Hard to believe all this time has passed us by_

_Do you remember me? _

_Or am I just a distant memory? _

Then he placed his hand over hers. 

_**I don't think I'll ever forget you**_

_**Much less leaving you**_

_**But I wonder if you still remember me?**_

_**Or am I just a far off memory?**_

_**Time has raged on and you still live on in my mind**_

_**Does this mean you'll one day be mine?**_

_**I don't know for sure**_

_**So I can only hope for more**_

She smiled and squeezed his hand gently. 

"I could never forget you." She said softly standing up and begining to walk back towards the mountains. "You were my first everything after all..." She finished as her voiced faded and she vanished far into the woods climbing a tree and watching him leave with a soft smile on her face at the sight of him smiling in her direction. 

Then he was gone and she headed back to her cave to prepare to go hunting. 

Mia smiled at the memory and hummed as she explored the very tune they had made for each other. 

It was her favorite thing from her past aside from the nights they spent together in her cave. After the day they met, he would take one day each week to visit her bringing her food and water as well as soap. He'd also clean her cave for her because she was a messy person by nature. 

Eventually the time came when they were fifteen that he came during a storm and got sick. She immediately began taking care of him to thank him with her actions since she couldn't really do so with her words. She was more for actions than for words. So she cared for him diligently and when he awoke they had a deep conversation talking to each other about their issues, and when she went to go cook some dinner for them he pulled her back to his side and she landed on top of him having not expected such a move from him much less such strength and their lips met in a kiss when she landed on top of him. After seconds at a stand still of awkwardness staring at each other in shock, they moved their lips and the kiss began to steadily become heated, their hands soon coming into play, they quickly lost themselves in each other guiding themselves on instincts. 

Just as they tended to do when it came to new experiences. 

When they awoke the next morning, they laid awkwardly before deciding it was just a fluke and it'd never happen again quickly dressing and him shortly there after leaving with some medicine she had made to help his ailment vanish. 

Mia giggled lightly at the memory before stopping as she felt a tear go down her face. 

She smiled and wiped it away gently. 

It wouldn't do her any good to get so lost in her memories. She looked at the sky to see if she had gotten too lost in thought in her exploration and saw that it had barely been close to three hours since she began exploring. 

Then she heard it. An explosion and the screams of her friends. So she ran to the sound swords drawn. 

When she reached the clearing they were in she saw three of her friends on a candle set, Usopp off to the side fighting Mr 5 and Miss Valentine with the aid of Caroo and Rena. Then she saw Luffy with black paint on his shirt doing nothing and a little red headed girl right in front of her with a paint pallet and a brush. A candle man near her as well unaware of her presence just like her friends. So she did what came natural to her. 

She delivered a powerful punch to the back of the girl's head knocking her out cold into Mia's arm, who then placed her gently to the ground so as to not call attention to herself while the man went on his spiel. 

Then she turned her arm to sea water and punched the guy with the three for hair out cold for a little bit sighing and finally drawing attention to herself. 

"Captain, don't take your shirt off." She said understanding only the opposite of what she desired would be done by her comrade. 

Luffy then took his shirt off and promptly returned to normal. 

"Captain, go free the giant and our friends from the candle set. I'll keep this guy busy while you do so." Mia said calmly. 

"Be careful and kick his ass around for a bit!" Luffy said rushing to the aid of the ones trapped just as Mr 3 woke up. 

Mia smirked coldly down at the man. 

"So you're Mr 3, the candle man?" Mia questioned coldly making Dorry shudder. 

"You must be the missing pirate that we've been sent to eradicate?" Mr 3 asked just as coldly. 

Mia then took off her shirt, jacket, and jeans effortlessly. 

At the sight of her indecent behavior Dorry was blushing but Mr 3 was unaffected. 

"Let's see what you've got candle man!" Said Mia standing there with her arms crossed. 

Mr 3 tried to trap her using his wax but she was unfazed by it and quickly fazed out of it. 

"Let's see how you do against one of my moves." Mia said coldly getting into a fighting stance. 

She then turned into her water form surprising him too much to be able to instantly process anything giving her and opening to kick him right in the center of his chest, knocking the wind out of him. 

"Not...Bad..." Said Mr 3 struggling to breathe. 

Then he tried to use a candle sword on her but it just fazed through her with every attack. She was bored and was honestly contemplating killing this man, but she decided against it. It'd ruin her clothes which were currently in the hands of a now free Nami.

Mia sighed boredly and turned to look at the captain as Mr 3 kept trying to hit her with one of his attacks. 

"Hey Captain? You done yet? This is boring!" Mia said. 

Luffy smirked as he finished freeing Zoro who had almost cut his feet off but thankfully for him failed and placed him on the ground quickly switching places with her. 

So Mia then rushed to gather the victorious Usopp and Rena and brought them to the others of their crew and the giant to care for them. Unaware of a bug landing on her back and biting her before biting Nami in the stomach who barely noticed but shrugged it off as a mosquito bite. 

Mia then got to work on Zoro who was quickly bleeding out. She stitched his feet up properly and punched him in the face.

"Never do something that stupid ever again! You hear me?!" She shouted turning into the Demon Doctor. 

He frantically stuttered out a yes ma'am fearing for his life before she then went up to Dorry and patched him and Broggy up. The giant that was conscious thanked her kindly to which she smiled and told him it was no problem, but that they better be careful and tend to their injuries as time progresses once they leave or she'll come back and beat them up for being insolent patients. To which he laughed lightly and promised they would do as she ordered since she did doctor them back to good health. When he answered her she smiled and nodded before getting to work on patching up Usopp and Rena. When she turned to Nami she examined her but found nothing off about her so she then began to examin the now victorious Luffy while Sanji who had just appeared began preparing food for everyone. 

After eating everyone went a rested. 

The Next Morning. 

The crew announced they'd depart and Sanji revealed that he'd stolen an eternal pose to Alabasta the unluckies had been ordered to send to Mister 3 before killing them. 

Soon they were sailing straight ahead heeding the giants words and went right through an enormous gold fish and with set sail towards Alabasta.

As they had dinner that night Mia became nostalgic at the sight of the food she'd asked Sanji to make for her. 

"What's got you so lost in thought Mia?" Asked Rena. 

Withe everyone looked at Mia who was smiling fondly at her meal before taking a bite.

"Just a fond memory is all." She said taking a second bite. 

"Can you tell us about it?" Asked Luffy excitedly. 

"Why bother you with such a silly thing during meal time?" Mia said sweetly taking another bite. 

"Please! Please! Please!" Pleaded Nami, Usopp, Rena, Vivi and Luffy.

"I'm actually pretty curious now." Sanji said with a smile.

"Me too." Zoro agreed.

"Alright, i'll tell you... But only after we all eat." Mia said amused. 

And so...they ate peacefully and afterwards gathered on the deck to listen to a story from Mia's past. 

When everyone seated calmly and peacefully Mia smiled fondly as she in her mind went through the memory talking about it out loud for her friends to hear. 

"Back on Dawn Island, when I was young I met two boys around my age. Both of them very lively and one was living with the mountain bandits. I began to observe them from afar but eventually they caught me spying on them and they talked with me briefly before I left. A few days after meeting them, I fell sick with a fever and stayed home in my cave to avoid spreading it to the villegers or to the boys or bandits. When I was laying in bed that night, one of the boys came to my cave and found me there with a very high fever. The boy immediately started taking care of me and when I told him the location of my medicine for the sickness, he immediately got it for me. He stayed with me for the following two days until I was finally all better and each night for dinner he hunted some boars and cooked the meat for us to eat and gathered water from the nearby stream." She said fondly as she began to absentmindedly play with a few strands of her hair. 

Everyone listened intently and watched her as her beauty and happiness resonated. 

"I grew up always taking care of myself so it was as if I had absentmindedly entered a whole new world when he started taking care of me. He left after he took care of me because otherwise his new little brother and his older brother figures would worry about him and his mother figure would freak out... But since that time, he began stopping by my cave one day every week bringing that specific meal I ate tonight to my cave along with water and other necessities..." Mia said before closing her eyes with a warm smiled lighting her face and then opening them and standing up. 

"After some time the visits decreased and eventually we parted ways and never saw each other again. The End." She said closing the story up and heading to the Women's Quarters to grab pajamas and go take a shower. 

"Wow... She seemed so happy as she told that..." Rena and Vivi said in unison causing Caroo to nod his agreement. 

"I'm actually kind of jealous... It's obvious the boy loved her..." Nami admitted. 

"If he loved her then why leave?" Zoro said confused and curious. 

"That was so cool!" Luffy exclaimed. 

"Wow she sure has an interesting past! I wonder what the guy's name was..." Usopp said curious about the guy and Mia's past.

"Whoever that guy was I hope he knows how lucky he is! Mia-san is a great woman! But i'm kind of angry he just left her one day!" Sanji said with mixed feelings. 

And so everyone then got ready for the night and anchored the ship to get some well needed rest unaware of Mia smiling at their notions having heard all of them. 

'Ace...' She tought as she got up from her bed and went to the Crow's Nest to look at the stars and keep watch. 

\- Elsewhere on the GrandLine - 

A man of about 20 years of age looked at the stars from a window in the abandoned house he was staying in for the night. 

'Mia...' He thought to himself. 

'I'll see you again soon...' He finished before turning away from the stars and going to sleep.

-Back On The Going Merry, Sunrise-

Mia smiled as she saw the sun begin to rise. She then went down and snuck carefully into her bed to rest. 

'Hopefully, I'll you again soon...' She thought before sleep claimed her. 

~ 1 Day Later ~ 

Mia and Nami worked hard to guide the others on what to do to get the ship back on course when it became blatant to everyone something was wrong with them. 

They noticed their flushed faces as they gave Vivi the log pose claiming to want to go take a rest for a while. Then they noticed they were walking kind of wobbly and weakly.

But the final clue was that when they were out of sight, two thuds were heard and they rushed over to see Mia out cold on the ground and Nami struggling to stay awake. 

Vivi felt their foreheads and gasped. 

"You two have dangerously high fevers! Mia's is slightly lower but its still pretty high!" Said Vivi. 

Luffy and Zoro without a word immediately grabbed the girls and took them to their respective beds in the woman's quarters only for Mia to wake up half way there. 

"Zoro?..." She questioned. 

She was begining to get delirious but new what she had to do. 

"Take me to the upper deck...I..I have to... move the ship closer to the nearest Island...we'll die if we don't get there as soon as possible...Kestia...Deadly..." She mustered out. 

Zoro was confused but knowing better than to doubt her he raced out to the upper deck and helped her onto her feet by the waist. 

"Water Water..." She began as she begun to raise her arms all the way up in the air. 

"Hold on... to something... once i'm done.." She muttered looking out im in her hazy peripheral. 

"GIANT WAVE!" She shouted pushing her arms out harshly in front of her. 

As soon as she spoke she fainted with a smile. 

When he turned to look at the back of the ship as it suddenly got darker he saw what she had done and hooked one arm strongly around her waist cradling her close to his body so she doesn't get washed away and stabbed one his swords onto the floor of the deck hanging on with all his strength. 

As soon as he did so the wave crashed against the ship pushing it forwards at very high speeds.

After a while ithe ship settled and he picked her up as if she was a small child and carried her into the woman's quarters where everyone was still recovering from the ships harsh movements. 

"What happened?! What did you two do?!" Questioned Vivi frantically as she recovered and began to examine Mia for any harm. 

"She said something about having to get us closer to the nearest island. She also said they'd die if we didnt get there in time. I think she also muttered something along the lines of 'Kestia' a few times. She had me take her to the upper deck and used her devil fruit powers to create a gigantic wave that pushed the ship forward giving it enough motion to move a lot faster forwards. It seemed to set us a little towards the west of our original location. So i'm guessing she sensed an Island in that direction and sent us hurdling towards it." Zoro explained after regaining his breath. 

"Kestia? I've never heard of something like that..." Vivi said. 

Rena then had an idea. 

"I'll go check her books! There's bound to be something about it in there!" Rena said rushing off Usopp and Sanji close behind to help her search move faster. 

"I'll take care of the girls and try and lower their fevers as much as possible in the meantime, you guys should head to the deck and get this ship moving as fast as you can..." 

Suddenly Nami sprung up awake. 

"Luffy! Zoro! Keep the ship moving west! Move it as far west from here as you can! There's a... storm... nasty one...on the way... must...hurry..." Nami said before promptly passing out again. 

"Alright! Zoro!" Luffy said begining to leave the room. 

Zoro right on his. 

"Right with you!" 

"Ace... Ace... Ace... Please Ace..." Kept muttering Mia in her delirious state.

"Luffy... Luffy... Luffy please..." Kept muttering Nami. 

"Ace... I'll never... forget... I'll see you... Please... remember me... please... don't... please..." Mia muttered before a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Luffy... Luffy..I... I love you... Please don't... ever leave..." Nami muttered a tear streaming down her own face.

Vivi couldnt help but feel shocked as she worked on them. 

"Luffy-san and whoever Ace-san is... they sure are lucky to have won the hearts of these girls..." Vivi said to Caroo who nodded.

After a while, they reached land and Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Rena, Vivi and Caroo went out on deck when the islanders got defensive. Eventually, Vivi got them to let them dock here.

But they were quickly running out of time...

_ TBC _


	7. Chapter Five

Drum Island The New Addition! Who's the mysterious man?

{No POV}

After getting approval by who they learned was a man named Dalton, Luffy picked up the sick now dressed in warm winter clothes Nami and Zoro picked up Mia who had been re-dressed by Vivi in the same fashion up and they unboarded the ship leaving Usopp, Caroo, and Rena on the ship.

Sanji, despite his love and his desire to always protect his shorty of a girlfriend, went with the others onto the Island in order to help out in getting the girls to a doctor should they require it at any given time during this particular journey.

After arriving at Dalton's house and learning of the Witch Doctor living on the mountain, Luffy spoke up grimly.

"We have no choice... Based on what Mia said and Rena read in one of Mia's medical books, we're quickly running out of time. They'll die if we don't get them to a proper doctor. None of Mia's books say of a way to deal with Kestia Viruses. If we have to climb a mountain or four or six to save them we'll climb thise mountains. So we'll climb." Luffy announced to them quickly rousing Nami and Mia from thier sleep.

"We're going to have to climb a mountain to get you girls to the doctor here...Hang in there... Okay?" He said gently.

The girls smiled.

"Of course..." Nami said with a warm smile.

"Of course... You remind me of him so i'll hang in there for both of you..." Mia answered shocking all of them.

Then Luffy picked up Nami and Zoro picked up Mia. Sanji standing up with them.

It's up on the tallest mountain. I wish you all a safe journey and I warn you to be careful not to mess with the Lappans." Dalton said to them as they all stood outside his house.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji nodded gratefully and ran off towards the mountains as fast as they could go without endagenring the lives of the girls.

Zoro quietly listened as Luffy and Sanji argued, when Mia mumbled in her sleep.

"Ace..." She muttered so quietly that the arguing two didn't hear her.

But Zoro, who did hear her perfectly well smiled.

'So that's his name is it?' He thought amused.

Then he got dragged into the argument until they ran into the Lappans. Sanji quickly got to work giving them a window to move forwards but it was ruined when the Lappans caused an Avalanche.

Zoro and Luffy quickly found a way to not be burried in the snow, but Sanji wasn't as lucky so they quickly worked hard once the snow settled and dug Sanji out Luffy then carrying the passed out guy with his teeth as him and Zoro began to treck up the mountain barehanded.

Eventually reaching the top and collapsing from exhaustion, a strange creature approached them before they grabbed its hands tightly.

"Please..." Luffy gasped out.

"Save our..." Zoro gasped out.

"Our friends..." Luffy finished for them before joining Zoro and passing out.

The creature examined the side of the mountain and saw trails of blood. He then picked them all up and brought them inside before they could slip on the snow and die.

Once inside he spoke with a lady and began treating the boys while the lady got to work caring for the two girls that were dying.

As they were being treated, Mia awoke and smiled at the woman...

"Please...save their lives...they need to... keep living..." She said before closing her eyes as overwhelming pain hit her.

"Of course we will. But first we need to get you two treated." Said the woman.

Mia smiled through the pain and then spoke some words that only the woman caught.

The woman was shocked but smiled and said, "Don't worry girly.. I'll take it from here." Said the doctor.

Mia smiled in relief a tear going down her face.

"Thank you, Doctor..." She muttered before falling asleep.

The doctor began to work on the girl saving her life, immediately doing what the young woman had asked of her.

'Please...take out the dead fetus within my uterus...It was stuck there after it died... It wouldn't come out on its town... the town doctor of my home island didn't want to risk surgery... because he wasn't skilled enough to do that kind of surgery...Please... the guilt...' Mia had said.

Dr.Kureha looked at her sleeping figure after curing her from the Kestia Virus and picked her up gently taking her to the operating room knowing Chopper would be done by the time she got there.

Chopper approached her as she went in having finished with his patients and spoke up.

"Is something horribly wrong with her Doctorine?" Asked Chopper.

Dr.Kureha chugged some alchohol after setting her on the table.

"She's had a dead fetus stuck inside her uterus for some time. I'm guessing that's why she was doing so much worse than the orange haired girl. She asked me to take out the dead fetus. So that's what i'm going to do." Kureha said grimly.

Chopper nodded and got ready to help her as Kureha undressed the outcold Mia.

"Chopper put her under." She instructed.

"Yes Doctorine." He replied doing as told.

Then they began.

Kureha made the cuts necessary to open the uterus enough to extract the fetus and Chopper held the cut open with the necessary tools and handed Kureha the tools needed to extract the dead fetus that was already rotted and stinking. Kureha began by examining the fetus' mobility saw that it only had to be pulled out. So she put down on of the tools and used the proper tool to grab it out. Once it was out she discarded it properly and turned back to the girl examining her uterus for any damage. Spotting none, she disinfected the uterus and closed it up properly. Then she turned to Chopper.

"Patient Status?" She asked.

"All vitals show improvement after extraction." Chopper declared seeing the vitals.

Kureha then silently closed up the exterior cut and bandaged it.

Once done, she had Chopper take the girl carefully back to the female ward. Once Chopper was gone she cleaned herself up and chugged the rest of her bottle opening a new one after going to the female ward.

Now they had to wait.

~ 6 Hours Later ~

Nami blinked her weary eyes open and sat up slowly feeling a lot better.

"I see you're up girly." Said a female voice.

Nami turned to look at the woman and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for saving us..." Nami said.

"No need to thank me girly. I was just doing my job. Besides, your friend over there on the bed next to yours already thanked me plenty." Said Kureha pausing before introducing.

"You can call me Doctor Kureha! And before you say anything I am not an old lady! I'm still in my late 130s." Kureha said.

Nami smiled softly and warmly.

"Well I'd still like to thank you myself Doctor Kureha. And I have to say, you honestly don't look past your late 120s." Nami said softly.

Kureha chuckled and took a large chug from her bottle emptying it.

"Will Mia-san be alright? She was worse than I was... She was hallucinating about an hour before I started feeling bad." Nami said.

"She'll be alright... If anything you two are lucky you made it here when you did. Any later and you would've felt all better in about three days." Kureha said pausing.

"It would've gone away all on it's own?" Asked Nami.

"No, you would've been dead already. If you came from somewhere like Whiskey Peak it's a miracle you girls

made it this far in two days. Because that's about 6 days from here. Without any complications, that is." Kureha said grimly making Nami realize just how closely they cut it.

"That's exactly where we came from!" Said Nami.

Kureha was shocked beyond belief before suddenly Zoro who had awoken minutes before walked in.

"We made it just in time because Mia used her devil fruit powers to creat a giant wave that shortened the trip by about 4 days." Zoro explained.

"I see... so she knew that it was Kestia didn't she?" Asked Kureha.

"Yes but she admitted she didn't know how to cure it." He answered.

"Of course she wouldn't not many doctors know it. Especially not someone who only guides themselves on pure medical knowledge and have not had to deal with such a strong virus in a patient." Kureha replied.

"Wait! Mia used her powers to get us all here?! Man, I owe my life to her..." Nami said.

When she finished talking Mia began to stir but didn't bother trying to sit up.

"Looks like you kept your word Doctor." Mia said softly as she smiled tears begining to stream down her face at her joy.

Kureha smiled.

"Yes, of course. I am a woman of my word after all." She answered.

"So will you tell your friends here what we're talking about?" Kureha said.

"I have to tell them. They deserve to know anyways. But i'll tell them after Luffy is up and about. You can listen if you'd like to as well Doctor. You were the one that did the procedure." Mia said softly as Kureha helped her sit up slightly and carefully.

Kureha shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do girly." She said pulling out a bottle from a chest in the room.

Then Luffy burst in and stopped in his tracks from chasing Chopper around and Sanji stopping as well.

"You girls are all up!"

"Yes, and I've got to tell you guys about something important before you go back to chasing the Reindeer." Mia said softly but seriously.

They nodded and sat down on the ground across from her.

"When I was 15 years old I had a one night stand with the boy I told you about. But every single time we met again after that we kept relapsing into each other and spending the night together again. Eventually it all caught back up to us. When I was 16 years old, I ended up pregnant, and I decided to keep it, so I told him. He was as excited as I was and just as afraid too. When I was about four months into the pregnancy, a mob appeared at my cave while I was alone since he was going to go tell his family about everything. But the mob came as he was only minutes away from me and attacked the cave, they destroyed everything they could and kicked me in the womb several times before the boy managed to get them all off of me. But by then... It was too late." Mia said sadly but still fondly.

"Did it—?" Questioned Nami.

Mia nodded grimly but softly.

"Yes, the fetus had been brutally killed. After he ran off the mob from the Gray Terminal he rushed me over to the doctor of Fuschia Villege to try and save us both but the doctor was only able to save my life. The child had already been brutally killed. But the doctor couldn't extract the dead fetus from my body because i'd need to undergo surgery for that and he wasn't skilled in obstetric surgery. So the fetus had been stuck in my uterus for the last 4 yeas. When I woke up and saw the Doctor here treating the Kestia Virus I asked her to remove the fetus. I have been living almost haunted with the memory of the child that I loved even despite such a short time of carrying it. The guilt was too much. I tried to kill myself a couple of times from the pain the guilt caused me. The boy was depressed as well but he saved me both times I tried suicide. We then decided to separate for good. No sex, no kisses, no spending time together... It was what we thought best, considering we were starting to become toxic to each other. We needed to heal by ourselves before ever trying anything again. Time passed and we healed and on his following Birthday, we said our goodbyes and he left the island." Said Mia calmly.

Everyone was silent including Chopper who snuck in to listen as he had been curious.

"I see... that's pretty sad girly..." Kureha said handing Mia a bottle which she gratefully and happily took.

She was...surprisingly happy... after getting it all of her chest.

Everyone was in shock at the information. But Mia continued to smile happily as she finished the bottle and put her hands to her womb area and turning it to water for the briefest of moments and then turning it back to normal, causing for it to heal instantly.

Kureha was surprised but happy for the girl as she stood up and stretched. Then dowsing the boy with the straw hat with water before he ran off after the reindeer that was shouting at his chasers angrily and frightened. Then she froze in her spot.

"TALKING REINDEER?! AWESOME!!!!!!!!" She shouted joining the chase shouting about giving a big long hug to the reindeer excitedly.

"She's certainly spirited!" Nami said.

~_~_~ And Then!! ~_~_~_

[I'm skipping all the way through the fights with the chronies and moving to halfway through the fight with Wapol.]

As Wapol was begining to munch on himself to continue chasing Nami around inside the castle Mia grabbed his head and glared at him before dousing him in water and placing him on the ground as if his head was a ball.

"Don't bother my nakama when they're recovering! Go fight the captain like a man!" She shouted as she kicked him outside of the castle.

Where he landed and ended up facing Luffy in his skinnier form but was defeated regardless.

Mia then turned to Nami.

"You hold on to that key we can use it to leave ahead of time." Said Mia quietly.

Nami smiled and nodded eagerly before they helped each other get back to the infirmary. When they walked back to the infirmary, Mia heard a villager on the ground humming the tune of the song her and Ace had made and froze in place before gently putting Nami down and heading over to the villager.

"Where did you hear that tune?!?!" She questioned holding the man by the collar of his shirt.

"I I just heard it being hummed by a mysterious man that passed through here some time before you guys all came here! Please don't kill me!" The man said frantically.

"Did you catch his name?!" Mia questioned.

"N-no! Please don't kill me!" Sobbed the man.

Seeing this Mia let him go with a defeated but hopeful sigh.

"Don't worry I have no interest in killing you. Just please never hum that song again. It's for the strict use of myself and someone from my past." Mia said before heading inside.

"I'll be seeing you real soon..." She muttered to herself as she thought about Ace.

Soon after the dust settled from the fighting and all injured people were patched up thanks to Mia and Doctor Kureha who became instant best friends which thoroughly shocked Mia's crewmates they managed to corner Chopper, who had been avoiding them.

"B-BUT I'M A REINDEER!" He exclaimed when Luffy asked him to come join their crew.

All of them laughed.

"So? I'm a thief." Nami answered.

"I'm a thief, swordswoman, and devil fruit user that grew up alone in a cave with the wild animals of the Island i'm from." Mia added.

"I'm an ex-bounty hunter swordsman." Zoro continued.

"I'm a fighting cook from a sea restaurant." Sanji added.

"I'm an orphan jack of all trades from Loguetown." Rena said.

"I'm an orphan sniper from a small village on a small island." Usopp said.

"And I grew up in a tavern for about a year and then in a mountain bandit den being often thrown into deadly situations by my grandfather and have never met my father." Luffy finished.

Then they all laughed and smiled.

"B-BUT I HAVE A BLUE NOSE!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND COME WITH US ALREADY!" Luffy shouted causing Chopper to cry.

Then Mia stepped in placing a quick hand on Luffy's shoulder before crouching down in front of Chopper with a soft smile.

"To us, it doesn't matter if you are of a different species, have a different colored nose, or anything like that. We don't care about your past either. Because we all have pasts of our own, different dreams, different skills, all in all we're all different people. We could never judge someone for such trivial things when we've got our own things that shape who we are... That's what our nakama stands for. Which is why we want you to come with us and make your own dreams, whatever they might be, come true. It's as simple as that." Mia said to Chopper with a warm smile.

Chopper cried and nodded his agreement before running inside to get his things and say goodbye to Doctor Kureha only to come out pulling a sleight being chased by said woman as she threw weapons at them.

They quickly escaped and reached their ship and set sail for Alabasta.

As they partied and had fun Luffy asked a question that froze everyone in their tracks except for Mia.

"Hey Mia! When will you tell us the name of the guy your in love with? He must be pretty awesome! Maybe he can join our crew!" Said Luffy.

Mia smiled brightly.

"I can't tell you! But we'll meet him soon enough!" Said Mia.

Then Zoro smirked and threw a guitar at Mia who caught it effortlessly.

"So you found my secret stash of music huh?" Mia said with a matching smirk.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" Chanted everyone else.

Mia shrugged and began to sing a bounty of songs until everyone got drunk and passed out except for her as she was on watch duty for the night.

When everyone else was out cold she used her water form to put away the instruments and move everyone except the still awake Vivi in their beds for the night since she had built all of them their own beds including Chopper.

"Etto... Mia-san?" Spoke up Vivi.

Mia smiled.

"His name was Ace-san wasn't it?" She asked softly.

Mia smiled brightly.

"Yes, and from what I suspect you'll all meet him soon." Mia answered.

Then Vivi smiled and headed off to the extra bed in the woman's quarters.

Hours later the sun rose, and Nami awoke and took over allowing for Mia to go to sleep.

TBC...


	8. Chapter Six

Alabasta! 

Ace Appears Straw Hats Vs. Baroque Works

{No PoV} 

After a few days of sailing towards Alabasta with Mia and Sanji staying below deck during the day resting or in Sanji's case cooking, they found a strange man drowing in the sea and rescued him.

Only to befriend him and soon find out he was Mr. 2 Bon Clay.

So after Bon Clay left they called up Sanji and the now grouchy but awake Mia.

"What the hell is so important you disrupt my precious sleep?!" She questioned coldly.

"We ran into Mr.2 Bon Clay, and he has devil fruit powers that allow him to turn into any single one of us. You and Sanji and Rena are the only ones who didn't get touched by him so we need to find a way to know its really us and not just Bon Clay in disguise." Explained Nami calmly.

Mia then yawned and relented.

After some discussion and a lot yawning from an exhausted Mia they finally decided to have Mia who was the better artist make two different tattoos on the bodies of all her friends and of Vivi and Caroo.

And X on the wrist which they bandaged to hide the mark and on the left thigh of everyone she tattooed the straw hat pirates' pirate mark which then everyone covered up.

After a while they reached their first stop in Alabasta and Mia fell asleep standing up.

"I feel kind of bad having woken up Mia-san when she had stayed up all night every night this week on watch." Vivi said awkwardly as she looked at the sleeping woman that was now being picked up by Luffy.

"I'm sure she doesn't mind. She'll wake up soon enough for food. She hasn't anything since breakfast so she'll wake up in a while hungry." Nami said kindly.

Then they all left having noticed Luffy had run off with Mia into the island screaming about food.

-With Luffy and Mia-

After finding themselves in the desert Mia woke up and her stomach growled. They found a hut and beat up the criminal after burning all the bags of powder at Mia's request.

'Rain Dance Powder... This shit is best gone permanently from this country.' Mia thought to herself as they began moving quickly back to town.

Once there they ran right into a restaurant to eat. Mia however was shocked as she saw the figure sitting next to Luffy that was asleep with their head in their food.

She decided to approach but was stopped when the door was slammed open into her knocking her straight into the man she had been studying and out of the restaurant.

When they got up, they locked eyes.

"Mia..." He muttered.

"Ace.." She muttered back before they remembered who exactly had burst into the restaurant. They ran back in time to see Luffy run out of the restaurant with Smoker right on his tail.

Mia turned to the restaurant owner and handed him a bag of money and picking up her food and downing it in one go.

"Thanks! Sorry for the damage! The bag should have enough to cover the damage and our tabs! Let's go Ace!" She shouted dragging Ace with her.

They then ran side by side.

"So you've joined Luffy's crew?" He asked as they ran.

"Yes, I'm one of the two vice captains of the crew! So you're related to Luffy?" She said.

"He's my little brother! The one I told you about when we were 15." He answered.

She smiled. "Well, that certainly explains why he reminded me of you so much!" Said Mia happily as they finally caught up to Luffy and Smoker.

"Water Queen! Fire Fist! I get why Water Queen is protecting Straw Hat but why would you Fire Fist."

"Fire Fist? That's your nickname?" Mia questioned holding back laughter.

"Okay... They could've done a better job with that... But I have a huge bounty! That has to count for something!" Ace said as he flushed in embarrassment.

Mia smiled bright and took his heat off with her hand and placed it on her own head.

"Why don't ou show me why you earned the bounty?" She said challenging him.

He smirked and created a fire wall.

"How's that?"

"Devil Fruit Powers huh? Fire looks like... Not bad..." She said with a smirk.

"Like you can do better?" He challenged.

"Want to bet on it?"

"Of course! What're the stakes darlin'?"

Mia smiled mischeviously.

"I win and I get a kiss and this cool hat of yours at the end of our time together in this country." She answered.

He hummed in thought as Smoker stared at them in shock having gotten rid of the fire wall and seen them interacting.

"Okay... and If I win I get a full make out session in private and I get a special present from you to remind me of you once I leave this country. Deal?" He asked.

"Hmm... Deal!" Mia answered.

"Show me what you've got?" Challenged Ace.

Mia then smirked and raised her hand.

Then it glowed blue as she suddenly made four barrels of water on either side of them explode and led the water to soak Smoker weakening him as it was sea water and they smirked and ran after Luffy.

"Okay! You win! But your reward will have to wait until we get to safety, is that okay?" Said Ace.

Mia smiled, "Of course." She answered.

Soon catching up with Luffy, Mia and Ace told him of how they were connected and they easily took out all the baroque works agents that had chased after them for their bounty. Mia easily knocking them out with a blast of water from the ocean. Ace easily knocking them out with hand to hand combat moves, Luffy easily taking them down with a Gum Gum Pistol.

After a couple minutes they continued on their way to the ship with Mia guiding the way so they wouldn't get lost.

Once they found the ship, Mia jumped onto it landing gracefully on the railing and Ace catching up with them landing effortlessly behind Luffy who had been bragging and knocking him upside the head lightly.

"Hey there!" He greeted getting down onto the ship with the help of Mia.

"I believe, you owe me a hat, Fire Boy..." She said with a mischevious grin as he pulled away from kissing her forehead gratefully.

"Ah, right! Almost forgot about that, here you go gorgeous." He said a little flame heart lighting above his head as he lovingly placed his heat on her head.

"Ace! So what brings you all the way to Alabasta?" Asked Nami curiously.

"Oh! I'm just here on some business for a few days and I'm taking the chance to see my little brother and my little shorty while I'm at it... You guys are his crew right?" He said hugging Mia from behind as she smacked him lightly on the head with a watery hand putting out the flame without weakening or harming him.

He chuckled and cuddled her tighter making everyone smile at the sight happy for their Vice Captain.

"Yes, we are... So you're Luffy's brother and the man who Mia loved but left her?" Asked Sanji curiously causing the air to grow tense as Mia went to defend Ace and got stopped by Ace himself.

"It's alright Mia... He's not wrong... You loved me and I left you... It's sounds horrible because it was horrible. I loved you too when I left and I still do. Which is why I'll always be eternally grateful that the woman I love is you, because you are the most understanding and caring woman I will ever know aside from Makino... Leaving you behind on the island is something that I have always regretted and will probably always regret... I was shocked to see that you forgave me for that before I ever even left the Island..." Ace said letting go of Mia to hold her hands gently as if she was the most priceless treasure he would ever have.

Mia began to tear up as he spoke and when he finished the tears flowed freely down her face as she smiled brightly at him.

"The reason... The reason I forgave you was that I... Love you.. I always have. I watched ou closer than I did Sabo, than I did the bandits, makino everyone... You've been the only thing I had left that I loved ever since we lost our child. You kept me sane when I was so close to loosing my sanity... You gave me all you could never asking for anything in return... So when you wanted to go out to sea, I saw the opportunity to give you something you wanted... So i let you go never asking to go with you or anything like that because I understood that I would only be holding you back if I didn't... So don't you dare regret leaving me behind!" She said getting a fierce glint in her eyes as she suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders revealing that he'd begun crying too.

"Don't you fucking dare regret chasing your dreams! I won't fucking let you! You hear me?! Our child in the afterlife would be heartbroken if you hadn't so stop crying! Stop crying and smile dammit!" She shouted in his face drying her tears with one hand and drying his with her other.

He was shocked and so was everyone as she grabbed him by the collar of his open shirt and kissed him right on the lips chastely.

When she pulled away she turned away from them all with a smile and began to walk to the rear deck.

"Catch up properly with Luffy and the others! I'll be taking a nap! I'm still tired as hell! Ja ne!" She said waving back at them aimlessly.

"Sanji..you...JERK! GO APOLOGIZE!" Said Rena angrily at Sanji slapping him.

"Y-yes Dear!!" He shouted rushing an apology at Ace who took his actions in stride and let him run off to apologize to Mia.

As they all chatted Sanji came back and joined the conversation as they all chatted aimlessly until Ace excused himself and went to go find Mia.

Finding her fairly quickly he hugged her from behind making her smile brightly at him.

"So what do you think of the crew? Interesting bunch huh?" She said turning around in his arms to face him.

He smiled brightly at her and hummed in aggreement bring his face closer to hers.

"Very interesting but never as interesting as you..." He said.

"Is that so? Well I believe you owe me something...don't you?" She said bringing herself closer to him.

"Ah! Yes! That's right! I owe you a kiss..." He said mischeviously before sealing his lips against her.

Both of them quickly craving more and more, but holding back as they were out in the open.

Then he pulled away from her completely holding her hand and taking her to the others with his brightest smile.

Then once with everyone he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Mia... I know it's been three years since we were last together face to face... But I know that I can't let you out of my sight again without first making you completely mine... So what I guess I'm trying to say is.. I love you with everything I am and will ever be, so... Will you marry me? Please?" He asked.

She teared up a bit and smiled her brightest smile yet!

"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" She screamed tackling him to the ground and kissing him passionately.

When they pulled away they hugged and stood up only to get hugged by everyone else on the ship.

Soon they found themselves being legally married by the Princess Of Alabasta. The paperwork being gathered and turned back into the town hall of the city they were docked at by Sanji. After rejoicing they let the couple go off into the next town they docked at in disguises to have their couple fun while the rest of them worked on making the preparations to go off through the desert.

After some time, Mia and Ace met up with them at the edge of town. They had a glow that spoke of their love and one of their activities as they walked to them.

Mia was carrying a puppy in one arm and in the other she was carrying bags that blatantly were from a pet shop. Ace was carrying a puppy that looked exactly the same and a similar amount of bags. They looked to be regular puppies but as the two got closer the others finally noticed why the townspeople that saw them ran away scared. It was white wolf pups that had strange purple eyes. The two also were feeding them each a half of a strange looking fruit.

They were also chatting happily.

"Wait! The mayor really did that?! I never would've guessed he'd be capable of something like that!" Ace laughed.

Mia giggled and nodded.

"Really! He really did that! It shocked everyone in the village and let's just say... The ladies his age that were widowed or single would not leave him alone for more than five minutes!" Mia finished.

Ace and her laughed harder as they came to a stop in front of them and calmed themselves.

"Hey Ace! Hey Mia! Who are the dogs?" Questioned Luffy gushing over how cool the dogs were.

"These are two wolf pups we found in a weird shop. A man was selling them along with a devil fruit. Appearantly these wolf pups were found near here on a boat out at sea with no parents or anything of the sort. Just them and the devil fruit. So they put them up for adoption and decided to give whoever adopted them the fruit. We decided to adopt the pups because of how cool they are but we already have a devil fruit and no one in the crew particularly needs a devil fruit so we decided to feed the pups each a half of the food. They seemed to like it. Now all we have to do is wait and see what powers they get." Mia said.

Everyone was shocked and Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Rena got excited and tried to figure out what powers the pups had gotten when suddenly the pups spoke.

"Will you stop looking at me straw hatted human! I'm tired... I just want to sleep in our new mama's arms!" Said the female one annoyed.

"What she said! I want to sleep in our new papa's arms!" Said the male.

Everyone was shocked and smiled excitedly as Mia and Ace picked up their respective pup in their arms.

"Say you two, what should we name you two?" Said Ace causing the pups to perk up.

"Hmm... For the male how about... Comet?" Mia suggested.

"I like it!" Said the male suddenly transforming into a baby boy in Ace's arm.

"Another human human fruit?! How is that possible?!" Freaked out Chopper.

"They actually aren't rare. None of the zoan types actually... But regardless now you have another nakama to play with Chopper." Mia said petting the reindeer lovingly.

"For the female how about... Midnight?" Proposed Ace.

Mia's pup turned into a baby girl in excitement and nodded cuddling cutely and happily into Mia's chest who was smiling happily.

Then they all began their treck into the desert, Mia and Ace soon starting to train Midnight and Comet into using their devil fruit powers with the help of a suffering Chopper.

Thankfully, the pups were fast learners and warmed up quickly to the rest of Mia's nakama.

After a while it became nght and the pups fell asleep in between Ace and Mia as the two slept. The others all asleep around them. The next morning the treck continued difficulties and all, the pups dragging Chopper's sled to keep training with the help of the reindeer when Ace went off to face Scorpion and Mia turned to them with a sad smile.

"Midnight... Comet..." She called.

They were surprised but listened closely.

"Your Papa, Ace, is a pirate affiliated to the Whitebeard Pirates. He'll probably leave after we pass the desert or sooner. Comet, Midnight, one of you'll probably end up going with him, so I just want to take the chance to tell you i'll miss you and try and communicate with you two as much as possible. But i'll be busy being part of my own pirate crew. I'm a Straw Hat Pirate. I'm not going to quit this crew to be close to you two. I'd only be doing something I regret. So one of you will stay with me and the other will go with Ace. The choice of who stays with who will be up to you, but you need to decide soon." Mia said hugging them both.

The pups turned human and jumped into her arms crying but nodding understanding this wasn't easy for them either.

Then Ace finished his business and joined them.

Scorpion noticed and then grew shocked beyond belief.

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER?!?!" Scorpion said in his shock.

Then Mia showed her wedding band and engagement ring both being present on her finger.

"Yeah, we just got married today actually... We're hoping to have a kid someday too but for now we have plenty with our newly adopted wolf pups that now have devil fruit powers." Mia said with a proud smile hugging her husband.

Scorpion and his kids then fainted causing Mia, Ace and the pups to poke and prod to see if he was okay.

"Hey Captain, you think they're still alive?" Mia questioned to Luffy causing Chopper to rush to the aid of his new patients.

He sighed in relief when he noticed they had only fainted.

"Thankfully they are still alive but you two need to stop being so blunt when people are likely to respond like this when they hear of what you two have accomplished!" Chopper scolded.

"Sorry Doctor-san!" Said Mia guiltily.

Then she seemed to remember nothing and pulled out some cotton candy.

"Cotton Candy?" She asked handing it to him.

Chopper quickly devoured the cotton candy and smiled letting go of his anger instantly.

'He's so easily persuaded!' The crew gaped before they all continued the trek once Comet and Midnight announced that after Mia and Ace bought them human clothes for when they go into human form Comet would be going with Ace and Midnight would be staying with Mia and the others.

Soon reaching the next town the couple said goodbye and Ace left with Comet at his side to go do his mission leaving Mia and Luffy each a piece of his vivre card.

Then they finally got to work.

~ And So!! ~

Battles broke out all over Alubarna and for Rena it was no different as she found herself and Sanji facing off against Bon Clay himself.

As they fought he cloned Nami and Rena when up against Sanji, so Rena grew pissed and literally threw Sanji out of the fight taking his place quietly.

Her expression reading murder didn't face Bon Clay but he only realized it should have concerned him when the moment he charged an attack in Sanji's body at her she effortlessly used it against him and broke one of his legs. He tried again, of course, but she broke his other leg and left him there on the ground as she began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to finish the fight?" Asked Bon Clay making her pause.

"I don't kill mine and my nakama's friends..." Rena said calmly with a warm smile making Bon Clay cry as he saw her and Sanji suddenly kiss with all the love they carried for each other.

-With Usopp, Chopper and Midnight-

As Usopp and his friends fought, he got injured badly which made Midnight furious enough she grew into a gigantic size and suddenly howled so loudly at Mr 4 and Ms Merry Christmas that the earth beneath them shook dangerously and surprisingly, out of Midnight's mouth came a large spiral of golden light that hit both of their enemies and knocked them out cold at last.

Chopper was heavily injured as well so he was thankful that Midnight had managed to defeat their enemies on her own.

So instead he began patching them all up.

'What was that? Midnight breathed some kind of golden light... What kind of wolf are these pups?' Usopp questioned mentally as Midnight shrunk back down into her real size and passed out.

'I've never read or even heard of a species of wolf that could do something like that? Just what are these pups?' Chopper thought as he worked on patching up Midnight.

-With Zoro Nami -

Zoro kept dodging each attack Mr 1 threw at him while Nami tried her hand to hand combat skills against Miss Double Finger.

Nami was NOT doing very well until she got lost in her anger when Miss Double Finger offended Luffy.

"Is this the best that boy's crew has? Pathetic! The boy has no taste and no skills! Absolutely worthless." The woman had insulted.

Suddenly Nami's ClimaTact turned black and so did her arms as her eyes developed a murderous glint to them.

Nami first struck the shocked Miss Double Finger with a cpinning climatact, followed by summoning the black coating to her legs with sheer willpower and roundhouse kicked the woman's face with each of her legs doing a spin in midair.

When she stopped her onslaught of attacks it was because Zoro had stopped her physically having quickly seen Nami's momentary intentions and defeated Mr 1 to stop her from committing murder.

When she was stopped she smiled viciously at the out cold barely breathing figure of Miss Double Finger before passing out with only a few words.

"Take that bitch." She had said passing out.

Then Zoro picked her up in piggyback and began his treck to go find Chopper, Usopp and Midnight.

-With Luffy Mia-

Mia stood next to Luffy as Crocodile stood with Nico Robin by the Poneglyph.

As Robin read the poneglyph Mia turned to her captain.

"Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have permission to help you take down Crocodile?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" She said excitedly.

He did his signature laugh and nodded before they both turned serious as Crocodile stabbed Robin with his hook hand. Luffy charged at the enemy while Mia raced to Robin's side and immediately got to work patching her up.

Once she spared Robin from deaths door she stood up deathly quiet and stepped in front of her captain her hair shadowing her eyes and a look over murder conquering her entire being.

Crocodile thought nothing much of it but noticed the woman was releasing a deadly aura and she would not hesitate to kill him should the opportunity present itself for her.

"Captain..." Mia spoke

"Y-yeah?" Asked Luffy slightly nervous.

"Permission to do as I see fit with this enemy on my own? I promise not to murder him. I just feel my friend deserves retribution. Besides this place is about to collapse and neither you nor she are in proper fighting shape." Mia said.

Luffy analyzed the situation carefully and nodded his approval grabbing Robin quickly and running.

"What can you even do little lady? You've got nothing! Do you even have a name?!" Crocodile mocked thinking she was small fry since she was ranked under the straw hatted boy.

Big. Mistake.

She then glared at Crocodile fiercely.

She then stretched her arm out in front of her and held her hand open in front of her. She smirked as she made a very small orb of water be pulled out from her dry hand flawlessly.

"Do you know what 60% of the human body is made of?" Asked Mia.

Crocodile took a moment to think about it but by the time he realized the answer it was too late. From the orb in her hand about 500 darts of water were formed. And she easily threw them at him and it perforated his skin harmlessly which left him confused because something didn't feel right.

"What did you do to me?" He asked suspiciously.

"I increased the amount of water in your body. It's not an attack, but if you move even a muscle, your body and organs will completely shut down. Meaning, If I so much as poke you anywhere, you'll be put in a coma for who knows how long. You are frankly lucky I am not aiming for the death. Otherwise I already could have done so rather easily." She said giving a yawn.

"How are you so sure your little trick will work against me?" Asked crocodile trying to rile her up.

Her face became cold and calculating.

"Three reasons." She began stedily and slowly stepping towards him.

"One is that the water I added to that in your body is pure ocean water from the twin capes here in the GrandLine, so honestly, transferring it to you really helped me feel a lot better than I have since we entered the GrandLine. Ocean Water is lethal to devil fruit users if it infiltrates their bodies in any possible way. Even two tiny drops of it can kill a devil fruit user. I know so because you aren't the first devil fruit user I have fought and won't be the last." Mia explained calmly taking his coat which she decided she would steal and clean for her own use later on.

"Second is that I made sure that my Ocean Darts hit specific parts of your body that my Captain had already struck in a way that made for easy perforation of the water." She said stealing his wallet knowing he knew better than to try and stop her from stealing from him.

"Not much money... oh well, Nami must have already collected the rest of the money you could offer and I have plenty as is for now." She said with a bored sigh.

Then she refocused as she walked towards the exit.

"The third and final is your own devil fruit powers. You ate the Suna Suna No Mi which grants you sand powers correct? When sand and water clash, water will conquer if it is used properly... Water has the ability to weaken sand and in the case of devil fruit users like ourselves, it can considerably weaken its opponent or even kill them, depending on the intent of the user of the powers. Anywho. Ja ne!" Mia said leaving at last leaving crocodile to be knocked out by the rubble allowing Smoker to later on capture him easily.

~ 2 Days Later ~

Mia smiled warmly as she and Midnight waltzed through the streets of Alubarna openly as she honestly didn't care about running into the marines.

Which she inevitably did when she walked into a restaurant to eat.

"Water Queen..." Smoker said lazily.

"Water Queen Mia..." Said Tashigi darkly causing the atmosphere to tense.

Mia just smiled.

"Order what you'd like. I'll pay. It seems like you two would like to talk and I prefer civil conversation over violence. Surprising as that may be. I do hope you two can respect that. I don't want to damage any property here." Said Mia calmly and warmly as sh petted Midnight who was munching happily on the food in her plate in her human form.

"Why did you and the rest of the Straw Hats come to this country?" He asked.

Mia continued to smile warmly and politely.

"Our Captain wanted to help this country survive the civil war caused because of Crocodile's Project Utopia in order to get his hands on Pluton. So our crew decided to do what we do best, burst in and kick ass before heading on our merry way on our ship to continue our journey. That simple. If anything you should be more concerned that Crocodile of all people was able to learn of the existence of such a deadly weapon of mass destruction that normally only the World Government should know about. I only know what Crocodile managed to learn about it when he spoke of it when I and my Captain were battling him. It seems pretty dangerous for humanity to get their hands on it. Our crew has no interest in that sort of thing so you can rest easier with that. However you should quickly report the fact you likely have moles in the government quickly. Because who knows what else the government is hiding that a person worse than Crocodile could get their hands on. Information can be as deadly as any ordinary weapon." Mia said quickly finishing her food and cleaning herself and Midnight up before picking up the pup in human form in her arms and placing a bag of money on the table.

"Remember what I told you and don't worry about the cleanliness of the money. It's money I earned when I worked an honest job in my home island. So just enjoy yourselves a good meal." Mia said waving lazily as she left.

When she reached the room in the castle where her crew rested she was happily surprised to see Luffy up and about. But concerned when he noticed her and stopped suddenly standing in front of her looking serious.

"You took longer than it should have back in the fight with Crocodile. What happened in there once I left?" He asked.

Mia sighed and smiled in relief.

"If you are trying to ask if I killed him, I didn't. I very much wanted to but I didn't. All I did was paralyze him in a way that if he moved even the slightest he would be knocked out cold for about 6 days." Said Mia calmly and honestly in response.

"That doesn't cover all of the time you spent down there. You did something down there that you aren't telling me. As your Captain, I order you to tell me what else you did down there." Luffy said darkly.

Mia sighed.

"May I tell you in private Captain?" Asked Mia.

Luffy paused thinking it over before nodding.

Then the others stepped out of the room to give them privacy.

"What did you do?" Asked Luffy once more.

"I made sure to access his memories to see exactly who had given him the information on Pluton, because it was clear that Robin herself didn't even know of it's existence until Crocodile mentioned it." Mia said darkly.

Luffy was surprised the pieces clickling in his head.

"So who told him?"

"Former Marine Fleet Admiral Kong. Who is now the Commander in Chief up in the World Government." Mia answered grimly.

Luffy's expression turned Grim.

"We have to warn the Marine Admirals somehow without giving away you read Crocodile's memories." He said.

"I already took care of that Captain, I apologize for getting ahead of myself. But i hinted it to Smoker and left him a note under the bag of money I handed him to cover our quaint lunch chat earlier in town. He should've already found my note and looked at it by now. I have no doubts his judgement call will be the correct one on the matter." Said Mia calmly.

Luffy relented and nodded before they began chatting about happier subjects as they went and joined the others for dinner.

Soon after a lively dinner the Straw Hats packed up and left to go to their ship.

~The Next Day~

As the Straw Hats said goodbye to Vivi and Carue [Just realized I was spelling it wrong, my bad] Mia snuck away to the rear deck and used an ability she had never used before.

"Water Water No One Way Mirror..." She said at the ocean water in the bucket she had collected ocean water with before they left Alabasta.

She was currently inside of the bathroom.

The water than glowed and sparkled before rippling into an image of Ace on his pirate crew playing with Comet.

"I miss you Ace, Comet... Hopefully i'll see you again soon enough." She said quietly before draining the water out and heading back outside in time to see Usopp interviewing Robin.

She approached them and smiled at Robin warmly.

"So you've decided to join our crew?" Asked Mia.

Robin smiled back softly.

"Yes... It seems even more wonderful than you described in your last letter to me." Said Robin.

Then the two women hugged and began chatting disregarding the antics of the others as Robin quickly won almost all of them over easily.

Unaware of craziness soon to happen.

TBC...


	9. Chapter Seven

The Ship From The Sky, Dreams, and Jaya 

{No POV}

A little while after getting far enough from Alabasta and the Marines, Nami noticed where the log pose was now pointing to.

Of course right after they noticed it, a girl fell down from the sky and started hurdling towards their ship which prompted Luffy to save her and the ship. With that out of the way Chopper examined the girl with the help of Mia who was teaching Chopper everything she had discovered and gathered about medicine.

When Mia came out and reported the girl would be just fine and would wake up soon enough they all gathered for lunch on the deck.

"So Mia have you talked with Ace and Comet after everything went down in Alabasta?" Nami asked.

"So you and Ace-san have seen each other recently?" Robin questioned.

Mia smiled brightly.

"I haven't. But I know wherever he is, he will be just fine... I'll see him again soon enough." Mia said warmly.

Everyone smiled.

"I did see him when we were in Alabasta and we got married... We even adopted our adorable pups Midnight and Midnight's twin brother Comet.. We had a wonderful time together just like we used too years ago." Mia said.

Then Aisa came out everyone noticing her wings.

"Hey Miss, are you pregnant?" Asked Aisa to Mia.

Mia was shocked and blushed a bit.

"Not that I'm aware but I'll be sure to find out if I am later on. When its been two weeks since I slept with my husband. But it's rude to speak so disrespectfully to your elders child! First sit and eat and then we can all talk all you wish. I have saved you a plate." Mia said scolding the child but still being kind and warm.

Aisa blushed and apologized before politely joining the picnic grabbing the plate that Mia offered her.

Once they were all done they turned Aisa and smiled as Mia crouched in front of her.

"Child, can I hug you?" Mia asked.

"Y-yes..." Aisa said bashfully but feeling like she could truly trust the woman in front of her with her existence.

"It's nice to meet you... My name is Portgas D. Mia, i'm a vice captain of this crew and these are my nakama..." Mia began turning the girl around as she paused and began pointing out her nakama to the girl.

"The guy with the straw hat and goofy grin is this Pirate Crew's Captain and my little brother in law, Monkey D. Luffy. Next to him is the crew's navigator... _and his secret wife_...Nami." Mia said pointing at Nami and Luffy respectively.

Aisa nodded and Mia continued.

"The green haired man with the three swords napping against that railing there is Roronoa Zoro, our crew's other vice captain and main swordsman. And the black haired woman near him, _that obviously has a crush on him,_ reading a book is Nico Robin our new and only Archeologist... The reindeer near her studying medical books is our crew's Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper." Mia introduced speaking mischeviously at every hinted thing.

Aisa giggled a bit signaling Mia to continue.

"The blonde man that is inside cleaning all the plates is our crew's cook, Sanji... _His last name will remain hidden for now per his own request but maybe someday you'll learn of it_... if you stick around that is. The woman that is now cleaning on the deck is our crew's own Melee Fighter, Mace Rena. She's also our very proud Cleaner. _Just don't you dare ever insult her or you'll find her disciplinary methods worse than mine or Robins'_... She's very fiery. They are in a very loving and committed relationship. _Bets are totally through the roof between Me. Nami and Robin as to when the question will be popped and who will pop it if you get what I mean..._" Mia said.

Aisa nodded in understanding causing mia to point to the only remaining members that she hadn't introduced.

"The long nosed man with the slingshot working with tabasco and other things is our crew's one and only Sniper, Usopp. We don't know his last name." Said Mia pausing before turning to the white wolf that was now sniffing Aisa.

"And lastly this is my one of my oldest children, adopted by my husband and myself along with her twin brother, back on the Island we just left a while back. This is Portgas D. Midnight. Her brother Portgas D. Comet is with their father right now, Portgas D. Ace. I'm sure you'll meet them someday if you stick around. Welcome aboard!" Mia welcomed causing Aisa to receive a warm welcome from each and every one of the Straw Hats.

Aisa couldnt help her smile.

"So what's your name?" Asked Mia to her.

Aisa smiled.

"My name is Aisa! It's nice to meet all of you!" Aisa greeted back exactly.

"Excuse me... Mia-san???" Spoke up Nami.

Mia frowned seeing the worry on her friend's face.

"What's wrong?" Spoke Mia.

"The Log Pose... It's pointing straight up at the sky... what do you think we should do about it?" Asked Nami.

"It seems to me our next destination is a sky island... And a giant ship seems to be falling from the sky so we might want to move the ship a bit." Mia said getting up and quickly placing Aisa on her shoulders and Midnight on her back.

Then she got to work.

When they got the ship out of the way of a giant ship that suddenly fell from the sky they anchored their ship as Robin examined the skull that landed on their ship and Mia snuck off with Aisa.

"So... You're from the sky island we're supposed to go to next huh?" Asked Mia to Aisa signaling her with her hands that she wanted to brush and dress her.

Aisa nodded.

"Yes... But I ran away and fled down to your Blue Sea because there are some really bad people over there wanting to kill me just like they killed my parents because I can use something called Mantra since I was a baby." Said Aisa sadly.

"I really want to have a mom and dad...and I can feel that i'll find them here..." Aisa said.

Mia smiled as she finished dressing and brushing Aisa.

"Luffy. Nami... You hear that?" Asked Mia out loud.

Luffy and Nami then approached them and crouched down in front of Aisa hugging her to them.

"Wha... Why...How..." Stuttered Aisa.

"We'll adopt you Aisa... We'd love to be your mom and dad if you'll let us... and the rest of the crew can be your aunts, uncles and cousins!" Nami said gently and warmly.

Aisa teared up.

"Of course! And we'll take down those who tried to kill you once we get to the sky island. And once we're done, you can come back down here with us if that's what you want and you can be our daughter and our ship's scout." Luffy said seriously yet happily.

The girl cried and Mia silently excused herself out to go help the others after picking up several books that talked about sky islands and she found the story book about Noland The Liar.

'He claimed to have been to a city of gold and then it vanished? Isn't there a rumored Knock Up Stream in the GrandLine? That could very well be our ticket up to Sky Island... But that many Extols? It'd be too many extols unless we only send five people out on deck once we approach the entrance... It could work... But just barely and the rest of us would still be illegal entries. I can cover only five of us so that will have to do... Now to tell all of them...' Mia thought to herself as she picked up the three books that helped her find the way to the knock up stream and subsequently Sky Island.

As she went outside she found only Robin, Usopp, Rena, Aisa, Midnight, Chopper, and Nami.

"Guys? I need to have a meeting with all of you once those three are back on the ship... I have a way for us to get up to Sky Island." Mia said discretely.

Then things got crazy quickly and the Straw Hats soon found themselves on Jaya with the descendant of Noland and the two Monkey men.

After everything settled a bit, Mia finally spoke up.

"If I may, I have a feeling as to where this 'City of Gold' might have ended up at..." Mia brought up calling all attention to herself as she opened up the three books she carried to certain pages and placed them on the table.

"I have heard that in the GrandLine there is a stream known as the Knock Up Stream. Supposedly it shoots straight up into the sky... and it's not far from this Island... My suspicion is that the knock up stream might have shot up the part of this Island that beared the City of Gold up into the sky. Explaining the place that Aisa here knows as the Vearth." Mia began.

"You really think that the city of gold Noland described is up in the Sky?!?!" Mont Blanc Cricket exclaimed in curious shock.

Mia then pulled out two maps, one old and worn down and one very recent and placed them on the table beside the three books.

"This map here, is one I found in the library on the other side of this Island. It's an old map of this Island they were about to throw out because they think it's an incorrectly produced map. But if you compare it to this other more recent map you can see that it's not incorrect. It's just from a time before the other half of this Island was shot up into the sky by the knock up stream which if my suspicions are correct, and mind you they should be if the looks on your faces are anything to go by, is fairly close by in an area right under the missing half of the island depicted in the older map." Mia explained.

Robin seeing what Mia was getting at gasped and smiled victoriously at her.

"Yes... I see what you mean... But there is another bit of evidence we have all been neglecting since we got to this side of the Island." Robin brought up noticing it.

Mia smirked and Nami caught on as she compared the two.

"You're right! Right here!" Nami pointed out pointing out the spot in each map where the very building they are on is located.

"This is where this building is! Meaning half of it is down here and the other half is on the missing part of this Island! The one that is most likely up in the sky!" Nami said.

"Exactly! Which means the Knock Up Stream is our ticket to Sky Island and to the City of Gold as well. However there is something I read about that worries me a slight bit." Mia said expression turning serious.

"What is it?" Asked Masira, Luffy and the other Straw Hats.

Mia then picked up one of the books and read it.

"In this book it says that the road to the Sky Island labeled Skypiea is guarded by a Watcher. It is said the Watcher does not particularly stop you but she does ask for an entry fee in a currency called Extols. Which when translated to berries is a steep price. If not paid, it said that you are then punished by a being they call God. It says how, but it's in a strange language I can't decipher." Mia explained.

"God? That can't be real!" Zoro said boredly and disbelieving.

"That's what I thought too but this being is mentioned in other books. My guess is that the leader of the people that tried to kill Aisa is someone with Devil Fruit Powers that calls themself God and uses their powers to strike fear and terror into the hearts of the people of Skypiea and then uses it to get rid of people from down here that manage to make it up there with the use of those powers if they don't pay the entry fee. Most likely to keep them in line and from thinking that they can escape his rule."

"So a tyrant person with Devil Fruit Powers?" Asked Rena in thought.

"Yes..." Answered Mia.

"Well it's thankfully a language that I have studied before, but what this says is downright terrifying." Robin piped in.

"What does it say?" Asked Usopp.

"It says, 'All who don't pay are struck down by God's mighty lightning strike and sent back to their Blue Sea, or they are taken to the Upper Yard where they are then never heard from ever again.' Upper Yard being God's domain." Said Robin darkly.

"Upper Yard must be the missing part of Jaya." Said sanji.

"Seems to me we'll need to defeat this God guy in order to free Aisa and the Skypieans. But how many extols are made of one berri?" Nami asked.

"From what I can gather the entry fee is one million extols per person or in Berris it's one million berri per person. Thankfully I have about 5 million berris I can expend so that we don't deal with problems right away when we get there, but only five of us can be on deck for my plan to work when we get to the entry way, so that when we all enter Skypiea we can have the element of surprise and be able to take down this 'God' guy down without too much difficulty." Mia explained.

Luffy thought it over and nodded his agreement to her plan.

"Just how much money do you have stored away anyway?!" Asked Nami and Usopp in shock.

Mia looked at them blankly as she answered casually.

"Hmm... Last I checked about 10 million Berri. I'd give more than five million for the entry fees but I still need to have some money for books, clothes and any needs that may come up at any time during our journey through the grandline." She said blankly as she suddenly began to pull out her bag of money.

"Now that you mention it I should probably double check since I did steal some more money while we were in Whiskey Peak and in Alabasta from all of the Baroque Works agents I took down and from Crocodile." Mia said suddenly sitting down and being lost to the world as she began counting Berris.

Everyone gaped at her except for Luffy, Zoro and Nami who sighed in amusement and got to work trying to figure out how to prepare the ship to go up the stream without dying.

When they reached a decision Mia had finished.

"Correction! I can give 8 million Berris. That'll leave me with 4 million Berris for needs, emergencies, and books." Mia announced putting the last of her money away.

"That, and I got a couple nice jewelries I can sell for more if the need to arises in the future." Said Mia.

Everyone in the Straw Hats laughed and then with the help of Masira, Mont Blanc and Soujo they worked hard and prepared the Going Merry for the trip up the Knock Up Stream. Explaining the plan to Mia of course and putting their plans together.

After all repairs were finished they ran across the trouble of Bellamy having taken Mont Blanc's gold.

And Luffy left to retrieve it with Mia, time quickly running out as the time of the Knock Up Stream's appearance quickly approaching.

TBC _


	10. Chapter Eight

This chapter is pretty short because frankly it doesn't have too much of an impact story wise as the next arc which I'll probably split between two to three chapters. This particular chapter here will deal heavily with Skypiea and then lightly touch the G-8 Arc before moving on to the start of Water Seven. And when I say lightly i mean as light as just a slight poke and its done. 

Frankly that particular arc never made much sense but in this story it will be important storyline wise. 

-CelestialSlayer

Skypiea and Upper Yard! Escape The Marine Base G-8!

Shipwright Needed!

What's happening to Ace and Comet?!

{No POV}

As they sailed away from Jaya and Mont Blanc, Mia and Midnight went to the women's quarters to check the Vivre Card given to them by Ace.

As Mia pulled it out she immediately became worried as she saw it had become beige and burned at the tips.

"Please be okay Ace... Comet... Stay safe... Please..." Mia muttered causing Midnight to nod worriedly.

After that they left and rejoined the others just in time for Mia to use the ocean water of the stream to launch the ship the rest of the way up.

When they reached the White Sea, Mia sighed in relief and suddenly fainted immediately being caught before she could fall to the floor thanks to Robin's devil fruit powers.

Chopper then took her to the infirmary and began to examine her, she was alright but she was pregnant.

When she woke up, he explained to her and she smiled and explained to him she wished to keep it quiet until things settled down enough to bring it up to the rest of the crew.

"Alright... But be sure to tell them within the next three weeks though... You're about a week along and by the looks of it you'll start to show by then." Said Chopper.

Mia nodded before standing up.

"From now on no drinking until you give birth, and you need to be sure to get proper nutrients into your body. You also need to refrain from using your powers too much during these next nine months. Also be careful to not take any heavy damage to your body during the next nine months. You might have to stop fighting all together be stuck in bed if you do. So be extremely careful. I also want to give you regular check up every week or so in order to make sure everything is going well with the pregnancy." Chopper said.

"I'll give Sanji a decent excuse to make you food for a proper pregnancy diet. But you really need to tell at least Luffy as soon as possible." Chopper finished.

Mia nodded awkwardly and pulled out the vivre card she kept on her persons at all times to see it slightly more burned at one corner.

'Ace! Comet! Please be safe...Our future addition to our family needs us to both stay alive... Please, please be safe...' Thought concernedly at the sight of the vivre card before putting it away and rubbing her belly gently.

"You are loved deeply my child..." Mia muttered with a soft smile.

Then she headed outside and rejoined the others in time to see they were fast approaching the entry way.

"Nami, Mia, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Rena, Chopper! On deck with me! All others go below deck into the kitchen and stay there! Mia! The money! Quickly!" Luffy ordered quietly.

Everyone nodded and did as told Mia quickly emptying from her bag into a separate bag the money that would be needed. Once she finished they finally found themselves at the entryway to Skypiea and after Amazon introduced herself and said they would need to pay 8 million Berris, Mia threw over the money and Amazon got them set up to enter legally. Then they were taken by the crab to the White-White Sea.

After reaching land and anchoring the ship, the others were allowed to come out.

"We don't have too much time before this 'God' guy and his chronies notice our presences so we should come up with a strategy." Mia said after everyone had their fun and had met Conis and her father.

Aisa was glad to discover the people of Skypiea were not bad at all.

"What do you have in mind Mia-chan?" Asked Robin.

"Well, nothing too concrete since I only have a vague map Nami and I made with the help of my books and that of Noland The Liar as to Upper Yard's lay out. But after some conversation with Aisa earlier, I managed to get an Idea as to what our enemies are capable of." Mia said opening up the vague map and stabbing five different parts of it.

"In upper yard there are four different areas in which you will encounter one of the lightning freak's chronies and their individual ordeal. Over here in this area, is the Ordeal Of Balls. Some fat guy that uses Mantra, the same ability Aisa here can use. Mantra appearantly is something mentioned in books over in the Blue Sea as Haki. There are three kinds Observational, Armament, and Conquerors. By the sounds of it, this guy in particular has a type of Armament Haki. The next ordeal is known as the Ordeal of Iron. Not much is known about the guy there except he can use fire on his weapon. And he is a dangerous enemy. His type of haki is probably Armament. But I can't be certain." Mia said darkly.

Chopper handed her some prenatal vitamins he made for her and some water.

"Thank you, Chopper." Mia said taking the vitamins before continuing.

"The third are over here is the Ordeal Of String. I have no indication on any attributes of this enemy either other than he too uses Armament Haki and some kind of string powers. Also a difficult enemy. The fourth and final ordeal area is the Ordeal of Swamp. Deadly place so I suggest no devil fruit users go there considering the word SWAMP is in the name. Water will be there and that is deadly to us all even myself." Mia explained taking the hot cocoa graciously.

"Thank you Conis-san..." Mia said kindly and warmly.

Then she moved on by pointing momentarily at the final pin pointed location on the map.

"This is just beyond where the four ordeals meet. The City Of Gold Noland spoke about is there and just beyond it is where this 'God' person is. He has lightning powers and Observational and most likely Armament Haki as well. Conqueror's Haki is too rare for any one of them to possess." Mia explained.

"Have a strategy in mind?" Sanji asked.

Mia smirked.

"Of course." She answered.

"We'll first need to let things happen, this God guy will soon have a giant crab come here to take our ship and us all to Upper Yard. We need to all be on the ship. Then once we are there we'll be finding ourselves on some kind of Sacrificial Altar. From there, Robin, Zoro, and Nami can go onto the land this way and find a Poneglyph as well as maybe one or two of the enemies. You can all handle them. So long as you don't run into this 'God' guy you will be fine. Rena, Sanji, Usopp, and Midnight can head straight to the Ordeal of Balls. You can take down the enemy there if you apply yourselves. Chopper and I will stay on the ship with the whistle Gan Fall gave to us just in case of emergency and handle the final enemy that will appear there. He wont be an Issue for us. And that way the ship will be protected. If he does become an issue we'll blow the whistle and call Gan Fall to our aid. I'd go aid the rest of you... If I could risk it." Mia said finishing her statement with a sigh having seen Chopper's look of concern and silent cry to tell her nakama the news.

"Why can't you risk it?" Questioned Usopp curious.

Mia sighed once more with an awkward smile.

"Well you see... I'm... pregnant..." Mia said awkwardly as she rubbed her belly gently.

"Congratulations Mia-chan..." Said Robin.

"P-PREGNANT?!?!" The rest exclaimed in shock including Pagaya and Conis.

Mia smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Yeah... I'm about a week along now..." Said Mia.

"Wow... Um... Congratulations... But are you sure you can fight at all?" Nami said calmly.

Mia smiled reassuringly.

"I can fight, I just can't use my powers too much and I need to be careful not to push myself too hard and not get hurt badly enough that it could hurt the child. Neither of which i'll allow to happen. Besides i'll be sure to have Chopper or one of you at my side for protection at any given time during my pregnancy." Mia answered calmly.

"Okay. I'll trust you to be safe. But from now until you have your baby you are allowed to kill your enemy if you need to. Just be sure you are both unharmed... Try to avoid killing if you can, but if you can't do that then kill without hesitation. Ace would never forgive me if anything ever happened to you and your unborn baby." Luffy said seriously.

Mia nodded just as serious before they all left to the ship immediately.

~After everyone went to do their thing~

As Chopper and Mia worked steadily on fixing up the Going Merry, the enemy came.

They began to fight and Chopper was badly beaten up prompting Mia to jump in.

"Chopper! Close your eyes and call over Gan Fall! I'll need help after this to take care of your injuries!" Mia said skillfully dodging the attacks her enemy threw at her.

Suddenly an attack hit the mast and made it start to fall causing Chopper to blow the whistle while righting the mast.

Then he closed his eyes.

Mia then dodged on final attack and clapped her hands together. Her hands turned black and glowed in blue as she began to pull them apart her enemy began to scream in pain before he exploded into chunks.

Mia sighed in relief afterwards and swiped her hand over the ship gently causing water to sweep across the deck of the ship and clean away the chunks of what used to be a human away completely. Then Gan Fall arrived and she turned to him.

"Please, Gan Fall-san... I need your help to move Chopper safely to the Infirmary so I can treat him... I can get him there but I need someone to lift the mast off of him, and that's something I can't do because I'm currently pregnant." Mia explained rushing to Chopper's side.

Gan Fall immediately got to work righting the mast and fixing it while Mia grabbed the now small Chopper and took him to the infirmary.

Immediately she patched him up before sitting down and taking it easy.

Gan Fall soon coming in.

"Will you both be alright?" Said Gan Fall.

"Yes...He should recover fully and no more enemies should come this way any time soon. However, I do hope you could go out there and bring me any friends of mine that are injured so I may treat them. I must take it easy right now and allow myself time to recover the energy I have expended. But if you cannot, then I can understand... After all, we are nothing but strangers to you.." Mia said softly.

Gan Fall thought it over before smiling carefully at the woman.

"For yours and your friends' great efforts here to dethrone this false god that rules over this Island, I shall go and bring you your injured comrades that are nearby and unable to fight. But miss you must stay here and recover. After I bring you the last of your injured friends I must take my leave of this place." Gan Fall said carefully.

Mia smiled and took off her necklace.

"You have my deepest gratitude. I implore you to take this with you as thanks. In this necklace lies some of my powers. Should a situation arise where one of my friends' enemies tries and gets in your way of bringing them here, just open the locket and an enormous wave of sea water will come forth and drown them unconscious. It is not much, but it's the best I can do in my condition, as I am too worried about my husband and pregnant on top of everything. I could never abort or give away my child so I am left powerless in this situation." Mia said with a small sad and concerned smile.

A tear escaped her eye and Gan Fall patted her head reassuringly and in grattitude before placing the necklace around his neck and rushing away.

When he was gone, Mia allowed herself to finally cry a bit.

"Ace... Everyone... Please be safe..." She said.

\- With Ace -

A battered and bruised Ace awoke shakily from his sleep.

"...Mia...Luffy...Midnight..." Ace said.

Comet who was beside him soothingly and affectionately rubbed his snout against his adoptive father's abdomen.

"Ah... You are awake, Fire Fist..." Spoke up Jimbe.

Ace smiled at him.

"Yes... I was awoken by the feeling that my wife must be worried about me..." Ace explained.

"Well, I can imagine she would be considering you are locked up in Impel Down..." Said Jimbe.

"She probably doesn't know that I and our adoptive son Comet are here... She is busy journeying on the GrandLine with my brother to learn all about all the cultures of this world... She doesn't read the papers..." Ace said weakly.

"Then why would she be worried?" Jimbe said.

Ace smirked striking a chord of fear in Jimbe.

"Because my wife... She has my vivre card... She'll be able to know of my deteriorating health.. Besides, we have always been close enough to know when one of us is unwell, in danger, or otherwise... I worry... that once she learns of my fate... she'll join forces with my little brother and take on all of Marineford..." Said Ace darkly.

"I can see why that is worrying..." Jimbe said.

Ace then laughed, genuinely amused...

"You've got the wrong idea Jimbe... It's not those two I'm worried about... It's about what will happen when they go on a rampage..." Ace said grimly.

Jimbe was shocked.

'Just what are those two capable of?!' Thought Jimbe.

"What do you mean by that?" Jimbe asked.

Ace smiled fondly...

"Do you know what the wrath of the oceans is?" Asked Ace.

Jimbe nodded after remembering what it was.

"My wife... she is one with the oceans... when her wrath is incurred... so is that of the oceans..." Ace said quietly.

Jimbe now understood his concern slightly more.

"But what of your brother?" Jimbe asked quietly.

"He may not have an extremely special kind of power, but he carries in him the will of D rather strongly... My wife has told me of just mere glimpses of his capabilities but even that is a powerful force to deal with... My wife bears it since birth as well just like me. But I am not upset about this enough to use that kind of force." Ace answered quietly before yawning and falling asleep.

'The wrath of the oceans and the wrath of the will of D? That's insane...' Jimbe thought to himself in disbelief.

'Only time will tell what happens next...'

\- With Mia -

After a while Gan Fall came back with every single one of her friends except for Luffy and Nami.

Aisa was currently stopping the people of Shandora from being murdered.

"Here are your friends and your necklace, miss." Said Gan Fall handing Mia her necklace.

Mia smiled and grabbed it graciously and got to work on patching up her friends after putting it on.

Once she was done she placed the Going Merry on the water.

'We really need a proper shipwright after we get back to the Blue Sea... These damages are incredibly dangerous. It looks like the Merry is barely holding herself together these days. The mast is pretty messed up as well, and Usopp, Rena and I are not proper shipwrights. We can only do so much... I'll have to talk with the Captain and the crew about it after we leave this place.. Also Robin... She's acting strange lately.. Ever since her and I discussed Enies Lobby and the World Government sometime back when we spoke of her past and her experience with a Buster Call... Let's hope nothing horrible happens too soon...' Mia thought to herself as she sat calmly near her injured friends while awaiting the return of her little brother and little sister in law.

When the two finally returned, Luffy and Nami held minor injuries just as Aisa who returned with them did so Mia quickly patched them up and together the four of them sailed the ship back to where they first met Conis and Pagaya.

After receiving an octopus balloon and saying their goodbyes they left Skypiea and went back to the Blue Sea.

When they landed on the water, they found themselves at the G-8 Marine Base and immediately followed Mia's instructions to be able to escape the base without much if any difficulty.

Aisa, Chopper, and Mia heading over to the medical ward.

"Say... Are you pregnant Miss Pirate?" Asked the female doctor.

Mia smiled.

"Yes! I am!" Mia confirmed.

Her belly was surprisingly starting to develop a bump.

"I'll need to do an ultrasound soon! Next Island we stop by I'll have to buy the equipment." Said Chopper pensively.

"Are you that far along?" Asked the woman.

"No.. I'm barely past a week.. Which is why its slightly concerning that our ship doctor is concerned." Mia answered.

"I'm not surprised though... You'll be having triplets!" Aisa said shocking them.

"How do you figure?" Asked Mia awkwardly.

"Do you remember when I asked if you were pregnant when we first met?" Asked Aisa.

"Yes... But.." Mia said.

"I asked because when you touched my shoulder my Mantra ability showed me an image of you and a black haired man with a cowboy hat. You were carrying one baby girl with black hair and blue eyes while he carried two boys with blonde hair and brown eyes. Dad and Mom were near you two off to the side holding two babies with black hair and brown eyes both girls, and Zoro on your other side holding a baby boy with green hair and blue eyes Robin standing next to him hugging them both." Aisa said happily.

Chopper and the woman proceeded to fall over in shock as Mia chuckled and patted her hair.

"Looks like our nakama will only be getting bigger and bigger soon." Mia said amused.

Aisa nodded smiling brightly.

Then everything went crazy as Mia had expected and the straw hats fled the Marine Base successfully.

As they headed towards the next Island they announced the news that Mia was appearantly going to have triplets and Nami and Luffy came forth with their relationship revealing that they were expecting a child. Only for Aisa to reveal it was the twin girls she saw in her vision caused by her Mantra. Everyone celebrated for a bit before they all realized.

"We're going to need a proper shipwright and possibly a new ship." Mia finally voiced.

They all sighed and agreed except of course Usopp who refused to accept to get rid of the Merry.

"We won't be getting rid of the Going Merry, Usopp. Calm down... We'll probably get a ship big enough to carry the Merry within it." Said Mia calmly.

And then they met Grandma Kuroko and the little girl with twin braids and a strange rabbit that soon told them of Water Seven and pointed them towards the City.

So they sailed off to the floating city of water...

...Water Seven...

TBC...


	11. Chapter Nine

Water Seven and Enies Lobby!

The City of Water, Merry's Final Voyage and Nico Robin Officially Joins!

{No POV}

After turning all their crew's gold into Berris the Straw Hats sans Zoro, Chopper, Mia, Aisa, Robin, Midnight and Sanji all went to the Shipyard to find a shipwright and have someone look at the Merry. 

While they did their thing, Mia with the company of Chopper and Aisa headed to a medical store to buy equipment to do ultrasounds so that they could be certain in two weeks' time that she was indeed carrying triplets.

When they bought all the equipment and took it back to the ship they headed back into the city and to a quaint tavern. There they saw the man they learned was called Franky and sat next to him as Mia was intrigued to observe him as she ate and read. The man was certainly interesting, Mia observed, his arms were in a weird shaped and his body carried a lot less water than a normal human body did.

Of course being Mia, they all followed him discretely out to his 'Franky House' and went inside where Mia quickly won him over and got his approval to examine his strange body and write her findings in her research journal. Aisa quickly made friends with the only two females of the Franky House and Chopper quickly won over the men. 

When Mia saw Usopp rush in about to kill himself in a fight with a cyborg to get the Merry back Mia stepped in and punched his lights out. 

"Chopper, please take him outside to the beach and keep him there. I'll deal with him as soon as I study these lovely people some more. I am getting a lot done and don't need Usopp mucking up my research." Mia said calmly and lazily as she quickly got back to work conversing and observing the people of the Franky House. 

After a while, she finished her research on them and smiled gratefully at Franky. 

"Thank you so much for your time! These results I gathered are great progress for me! I will be sure to thank you some time soon." Mia said picking up a sleeping Aisa and cradling her as an Aunt would. 

"No problem little lady! Franky and The Franky Family are glad to have been able to be of service to such a beautiful young woman, and should you require any assistance from us in the future, do not hesitate to ask." Said Franky. 

Mia smiled as she remembered. 

"Actually, my crew's ship... From what I gathered from my comrade's memories, it can't be repaired?" Asked Mia. 

Franky thought back and remembered the Merry's location guiding the woman to the ship in question and taking her carefully to see the damage that can't be fixed. 

"This ship has obviously been loved greatly and cared for wonderfully... but this kind of damage is unfixable. Not even for the greatest shipwright in the world. This is the most important part of a ship's construction, if it breaks, there is no hope for the ship to last much time. I'd say that in all honesty you pirates were lucky to have made it here when you did. Had you gone any further past this place, you could have all ended up stranded out at sea..." Franky said sadly.

Mia frowned but understood it was the unavoidable truth as she herself now saw the damage. 

"I took about 200,000,000 Berris from your friends earlier, and I feel bad about doing that now that I know how much love you all have for this ship. Which is why, when I make my dream ship with the wood I purchased with all of that money, it's all yours. You can have my dream ship and fulfill my dream of one day creating the ship that would make it to the end of the GrandLine and more..." Said Frankly gently. 

Mia smiled. 

"That's not my decision to make... but when the time comes, ask my Captain. In the meantime, I should get back to my comrades. We love the Merry, with all our hearts, but from what you just showed me, it's clear she needs rest... She's done so much for us, the least we can do is let her rest now..." Said Mia gently a couple tears escaping her as she left with an awake but silently crying Aisa. 

Franky was then left to look over the ship in questioned silently. 

"You have a lot of love... It's a real shame that you're so beaten down..." Franky admitted. 

Then Iceburg slowly approached just as the Merry called to them. 

They both got to work doing the best they could for her. 

Meanwhile Mia, Aisa, Chopper and the others sans Usopp and Robin (who had been taken by CP9 appearantly) conversed and worked out a way to save Robin. 

Then... Mayhem struck as Aqua Luna began... and they were forced to use the prototype of the Sea Train to head to Enies Lobby. 

After a long train ride and various fights, they reached Enies Lobby and began to take down CP9 with extravagance that only the Straw Hats new to use. 

As they stood on the edge of a rooftop across from where Robin stood with Spandam, they all smirked after Luffy said the magic question. 

"SAY IT!! SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!" He finished. 

Robin cried like she hadn't in years and sobbed before answering. 

"PLEASE! SAVE ME! SAVE ME LUFFY! I WANT TO LIVE!!!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!" She shouted. 

The others smiled. 

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY! HANG ON TIGHT!" Mia shouted back in unison with Zoro. 

~As The Fighting Happens~ 

Mia smirked as she and Luffy ran into Rob Lucci. 

"Captain. I'll give you and Franky an opening to go get our nakama back! I'll handle this guy. No killing right?" 

"My orders from when you told us you're pregnant still stands! If needed do so." Said Luffy as him and Franky burst out the otherside while Mia toyed with Lucci. 

So after they were gone she took off her jacket. 

"So you're pregnant?" Asked Lucci coldly. 

"Yes... But even pregnant, I'm more than capable of easily taking you down... So please, don't hold back on my account... I've been itching for a good fight, and I hope you can provide it." Mia said sweetly enough that it chilled Lucci to the bone. 

'Just what is this woman? How is she so confident when she's pregnant?' He thought to himself as he tried and tried over and over again to attack her, particularly where her child was at only for his attacks to either faze through her as if he was attacking water or dodged effortlessly. 

Then after about an hour she yawned as he finally bent down and panted in exhaustion. 

'This woman... She's more of a monster than I am!' He thought fearfully to himself. 

She then smirked coldly as she curled her finger towards herself. 

Then he felt it, over whelming pain, his organs constricting and his body threatening to tear itself inside out. Her smirk only widened as he suddenly coughed up a large puddle of blood and collapsed onto his knees. She then approached her body now water. 

"I heard you hurt my friends back on Water Seven... Big Mistake. I've reduced the amount of water in your body by only 5%. Consider that your mercy." She said coldly enough it made him fear his life. 

Then everything faded to black as her water fist connected with his face.

He was alive, he could still tell that much from her words resounding in his mind as he blacked out, but he was aware that he had been defeated painfully easily by the pregnant woman.

When she was sure he was out cold she used the ocean water to cross over to the bridge and catch up with her Nakama, taking down Marines left and right until finally, they all heard her. 

The Going Merry... 

They listened and joined her soon sailing away with the Merry, ending up on a boat across from her as she finally broke and began to sink. They then finally sent her off. 

After being taken by Iceberg and the shipwrights to water seven after the entire Buster Call and CP9 Debacle, they all celebrated like there was no tomorrow except for Mia who couldn't party much more than swimming a bit and conversing with the wallflowers. 

She was now about two weeks along and her slight baby bump was more noticeable in her swimsuit. Her swimsuit being a bikini that showed off her curves, her hair loose and framing her face and body. Her bikini being a beautiful purple color with red and blue flowers on it, it was no surprised that her beauty attracted a lot of attention from everyone else there.

-And So!-

After 7 days of recovering...

With all the partying, fighting and an ultrasound for Mia everyone was taking the time to explore the city and get the things they needed. 

Mia however was currently seated at the table in their room next to Luffy eating and reading. Luffy was eating a lot of food and bandaged up a lot, because of injuries from his fight with Spandam. 

Then Garp The Hero Arrived. 

"GRANDPA?!?!?!" Exclaimed Luffy in pain shocking everyone except for Mia. 

After some interaction between Luffy and Garp, the former turned to the only quiet and disinterested person in the room in shock. 

"You have a pregnant woman in your crew?! You damn brat! Why do you endanger their lives?!?!" Garps exclaimed scolding his grandson with his fist of love.

"Relax Garp-san...I decided to stay in the crew after I found out I was pregnant. It was my own personal choice to continue being a pirate. So please..." She said calmly before turning suddenly into demon doctor and somehow beating up Garp to be the same condition Luffy now was. 

"DON'T HIT ONE OF MY PATIENTS! HE IS RECOVERING YOU IMBECILE!" Demon Doctor Mia. 

"Y-yes Ma'am..." Said Garp apologetically. 

"Good..." Mia replied turning back to calm reader mode. 

'Pregnant Women... are not to be messed with..' Everyone else including Garp and Luffy thought grimly. 

After a while Luffy and Zoro fought Helmeppo and Coby and Mia was smiling at the sight while Garp turned to her.

"So who's the father girly?" Asked Garp picking his nose. 

Mia smiled. 

"My husband Ace, we also have two adopted wolf pups. Midnight here and her twin Comet. Comet is currently with him..." Mia said. 

Nami then scolded her for being too blunt. 

Garp laughed. 

"So Ace finally got married did he?! Good for him! It took my own son forever to do so! It'll probably take Luffy even longer!" Garp said. 

"I'm already married!" Luffy said with a laugh. 

"In that case you should've invited me and your father to the wedding idiot!" Garp scolded verbally. 

"S-sorry!" 

"Any other news you've neglected to tell me, Idiot Grandson?" Questioned Garp. 

"My wife and I are expecting twins!" Luffy admitted. 

Garp didnt respond for a while before he started gushing over Nami and Luffy and Nami's stomach. 

Then they worked on repairing the wall the two of them while Garp talked. 

"Oh! Your father said he saw you off at Loguetown some time back..." Garp said. 

"I don't remember ever meeting him." Luffy admitted. 

"Really? That's odd.. But then again Dragon was always very odd." Garp said. 

"DRAGON?!" Exclaimed everyone except for Mia and Robin. 

They began to sweat a bit. 

"Who is that?" Asked Nami.

"Revolutionary Dragon. He's the big boss of the Revolutionary Army. He's very powerful and very mysterious! It's hard to believe he's our idiot captain's father... But now that I look closely there is no doubt." Mia admitted.

"Yes. He's a fearsome man, and Captain-san's grandfather is no one to sneeze at either. Garp The Hero. A very powerful and established Marine. He's a Marine Admiral." Robin admitted in agreement. 

Everyone thought grimly about it. 

"Oops... I probably shouldn't have told you about that." Garp said suddenly. 

Everyone except Mia and Nami fell over in shock. 

"Well... Our captain is no one to sneeze at either.. So I guess now we know where he gets it from." Mia said.

"His mother wasn't anyone to sneeze at either. She was a beautiful woman, but very terrifyingly powerful.. She gave me the creeps when she got angry. Sadly she died upon giving birth to Luffy. Poor Luna... She really didn't deserve the fate she got.." Garp admitted sadly as if it had been his own son that he lost. 

"Grandpa??" Luffy spoke up hesitantly and sadly. 

"Hn?" Answered Garp. 

"Could you... tell me about Mom and Dad?? You never tell me anything about them... I never met either of them... When Dad helped me out in Loguetown, I didn't really see him or anything like that..." Said Luffy sadly. 

Garp noting his Grandson's point sighed and spoke. 

"Your father and mother loved each other a lot... They met back on Dawn Island as kids and grew up together but fell in love as they grew. Luna had black hair and brown eyes along with your grin. You got your fathers eyes and nose. Your facial structure comes from your mom too for the most part. They were very happy together and when your mother was your age she became a pirate too, your father became a revolutionary at the same time. But soon, she left the pirate life behind and joined his slowly growing Army as his second in command. They married and invited me in secret, soon after Luna got pregnant, but she became very sick during the last stretch of her pregnancy. She fought strongly against the sickness, but she still died right after giving birth. She died happily, but your dad grew more and more depressed. He still held firm to his belief and continued to try and be a good father to you.. But then one of his enemies came after you, so for your safety he gave you to me and got rid of that enemy for good. So I took you to the Island after you were old enough to be on your own for long periods of time. It's not as though I could take you with me on my jobs as a Marine... You were really young, I only took you under my care because you needed to be taken somewhere safe. So I took you to Dawn Island since it's under my Protection. I tried to make you into a Marine over the years but you're too hard headed." Garp said. 

Luffy smiled and hugged his grandfather. 

"Hey Grandpa! After I become King of the Pirates, come to my wife and I's official ceremony! With Dad!" Said Luffy. 

Garp smiled and then him and the Marines all left soon after that. 

With that, they all got back to resting until the women from the Franky Family came in calling them to the shore for a surprise from Franky. 

After seeing the ship they got to work. 

"Thousand...Sunny?" Suggested Mia. 

They all thought it over and agreed, soon spending the rest of the day gathering their things and resupplying anything they still had to resupply on. 

The next day, they made a plan with the Franky Family to get Franky to join their crew as their shipwright. 

They put into motion and soon Franky was on the ship with them as they sailed away! 

Soon finding themselves in a Ghost Ship (?) face to face with a funny musical skeleton. 

TBC...


	12. Chapter Ten

I know I have not been sticking to things as they exactly happen in canon much, but that's because I have two OC in the Straw Hat Crew in this fanfic. So yes, i'm sticking to canon as best I can but I also have to change somethings for the story to flow better. So be patient. I promise it will be at least a decent read!

-CelestialSlayer

Thriller Bark and The Jouney To Sabaody!

{No POV}

After meeting the ever interesting and amusing Brook, the straw hats soon found almost all of themselves shadowless, except for Mia who had refused to live the women's quarters all day claiming she couldn't step outside looking so fat!

Of course, this was the hormones and mood swings talking but when she finally stepped out and was caught up to speed everyone was thankful and concerned all at once to see her so pissed.

Concern grew into down right terror for her and her unborn triplets' wellbeing as she suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke running without any trouble the castle breaking down the doors and heading straight for Morria.

They chased after her only to find anyone who had obviously tried to get in her way drowned to unconsciousness or physically beat to a bloodly pulp all except for about 10 blatantly powerful enemies she had left for them on purpose. So they got to work fighting all the while hoping that their pregnant nakama was alright.

-With Mia-

[Surprise Ahead In A While For You All! ENJOY!]

When Mia finally reached Morria she quickly got to work pummeling him to a pulp.

It was difficult for her as she was pregnant now, but she kept fighting carefully. Having fun playing around with the stupid Shichibukai making sure to slowly but carefully get all the shadows he held within him out. After she finished that she finally smiled victoriously as he froze in realization.

"SAYONARA YOU UGLY BASTARD!!!!" Said Mia in a loud shout that was heard all over Thriller Bark as she finally knocked him out.

Then she took deep breaths, calming herself, and then walked leisurely to the Sunny to rest her pregnant body.

-With Luffy-

Luffy ended up facing a man that had tried to spy on his beloved wife while she bathed.

He was pissed at this bastard.

Thus he proceeded to pummel his ass to near death.

Quickly winning and joining Zoro in the Crow's Nest of the Sunny to train together for a while.

-With Franky and Chopper-

Franky was annoyed but Chopper? Chopper was beyond pissed the fuck off. It took a lot of encouraging from Franky to get the reindeer to calm himself enough to not use the trump card he used in Sabaody against the bastard Dr Hogback.

But they soon conquered the bastard easily applying in battle what Mia had taught them with the help of Aisa, who had been training her and Luffy in Mantra all the while, and of course Luffy and Zoro. When he could Sanji would work with them as well.

However the best instructor they had at their side in their nakama was definitely Mia, who pregnancy and all, they all had to admit was definitely their strongest member.

Even stronger than their own Captain, but trusting her judgement and their Captain was easy for them seeing as they both were leaders along with Zoro in their rag tag crew.

So when Franky and Chopper finished their fight they headed to the ship and continued training while they waited for Usopp, Rena, Sanji, Midnight and Nami to come back to the ship.

-With Nami-

It was obvious now that Nami was pregnant. With twins on the way, being one month and maybe a week or so pregnant she looked like she was two months almost three.

Which is why it shocked her when she ran into a warthog woman calling herself Lola while she was running from Absalom that was now currently trying to kill her for 'stealing' the pervert from her.

"I bet that child you're expecting is his! I must destroy them!" Said the looney woman.

Nami was officially pissed the hell off at that statement and immediately pulled out her climatact and activated her Armament Haki and begant to pummel the woman to a bloody pulp.

"For your information I'm expecting twins! And these are the children of myself and the Future King of The Pirates Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of The Straw Hat Pirates! Don't you dare insult me with such slanderous idiotic assumptions!! I carry within my womb the first two future Pirate Royalty's Heirs! I'm going to be the Future Pirate Queen! I'd never stoop so low as to go for such a damned pervert!" Nami said to the bloody mess that was the now absolutely terrified warthog woman.

Then the female nodded and passed out prompting Nami to leave.

-With Brook, Zoro and Robin-

After finding Mia fighting Morria he stuck around nearby entranced by the scene before him.

Mia, who was quite visibly pregnant and angry—which he could tell was not a good combination— was easily and rather flawlessly taking down Gecko Morria, a VERY POWERFUL Warlord of the Sea, as if he was nothing more than a little helpless baby boy.

Robbing Gecko Morria of his valuables as she did so, too.

It was astounding to Brook and to the two Straw Hats. T

'If Luffy-san is the Captain of this woman... Just how powerful is he for her to let him be in charge of her. For her to let him move her as if she was the Queen Piece in his chess game's arsenal? How powerful even is this crew?!'

'They're conquering a band of pirates known to have a large sum of money wanted for their heads before their Captain became a Shichibukai as if they were mere children they were lightly scolding because they stole a cookie before dinner... It's absolutely terrifying how strong they are individually, I can't even imagine how much stronger they'll become given enough time to do so!' Brook thought in shock and nerve wracking fear.

Then he watched her finish defeating Morria without killing him and then stand up straight and dusting herself off, easily cleaning herself of the blood and dirts and sweat that had coated her body during the one sided victory of a battle.

She smiled down at her stomach as she turned to leave and gently caressed it starting to sing a little tune at her pregnant belly.

My little angels, how fast you grow

The world is full of danger that you dont know

But I will protect you no matter where we go

Your father and I will love you

So there's nothing you will need to do

Continue to grow as we hold you in our hearts

And when your day comes we'll hold you in our arms

Harm will never come to you my doves

She then continued humming for a few minutes before finally seeming to notice his presence and that of two of her nakamas.

"You're Brook, right? The guy our Captain wants to add to the crew as our musician right?" Mia asked warmly.

Then they began chatting as he accompanied her to the Thousand Sunny.

-With Usopp, Rena and Midnght-

Midnight and Rena stuck around nearby while Usopp made use of having an enemy to test out his new and improved skills out quite well.

After a little while he managed to defeat Perona and the trio finally left to the ship chatting amiably.

-Days Later, Out At Sea-

Everyone ate merrily as they all sailed away after Brook finally agreed to join the crew in order to one day see Laboon once more.

After a while of everyone having fun partying it up Mia and Nami sat around near the still heavily partying nakamas rubbing their pregnant bellies as they sat with Robin who they quickly noticed was refraining from drinking as well.

"You're pregnant too Robin?" Asked Mia with a soft smile.

"Yes... I didn't find out until two days ago and we've decided to wait a bit longer before telling the crew." Robin admitted.

Mia and Nami smiled.

"You guys have been together for how long now?" Asked Nami.

Robin giggled lightly.

"About since I joined the crew back in Alabasta... It happened pretty strangely but I wouldn't have it any other way." Robin answered.

They all laughed a bit.

"It's safe to say a lot of things happened in the crew's ranks after everything that went down in Alabasta. Say, have you talked to Ace-san Alabasta? Or Comet for that Matter?" Piped in Nami.

Mia smiled a bit sadly but still very happily as she spared a decently long glance at her nakama.

"I haven't... But they'll be okay, and If I learn they need my help, I'll go help them immediately... Pregnancy or not, I won't risk loosing any of the people I care about.. Especially not my husband and adopted son. Even if I have to murder a lot of people to protect them and get them to safety, I will... I am worried about the lack of contact seeing as he gave me a secret long distance den den mushi for us to be able to stay in touch. But I can't let my worry over run me and cloud my judgement. I won't step in unless I see the need to do so." Mia said softly.

"You are incredibly strong Mia... I don't think I could ever be as strong as you are being in that situation... It's got to be difficult..." Nami said.

Mia smiled and patter her hair affectionately.

"It's fine, I can manage.. In the meantime we should worry more about our next destination..." Mia replied her expression turning more serious.

Robin nodded her expression now grim.

"Yes... You're right Vice Captain-chan... It's a very dangerous place... Especially since the destination right after it is the first of many on the second half of the Grand Line known as the New World.." Robin said seriously.

"How dangerous is this place? What are you guys talking about?" Asked Nami now worried.

"The next destination is the island between the first half of the GrandLine and The New World which is the second half. It's called The Sabaody Archipelago. Its a group of Islands under the control of the Marines and World Government. It's also where Celestial Dragons roam all over. They are very obnoxious and moronic. But they are powerful. They have power over the marines unlike anything we have ever witnessed. They give the order to have yo killed just because they feel like it and the marines will do it on the spot. Because that's how high up the Dragons are in the world... Not to mention there is a Marine Admiral stationed near the Archipelago known as Borsalino. He is very dangerous, as powerful if not more so than even Garp and Kuzan. The marine forces there are terrifyingly powerful. So powerful i'm not even sure if we'd all be able to make it out alive if we were to fight Marines there as we are now. Which is why I have been trying to speak with Luffy about the possibility of taking some time off, not much, maybe just three months somewhere safe for us, all of us together. To train enough to have better odds. But it's too late to turn back now. We've already starting going deep into the den of monsters when we ran amock in Enies Lobby and our bounties are through the roof now. We'll have to do our best to avoid any conflict while we resupply and get the ship coated. If we can't we'll all have to do the best we can to survive this mess." Mia explained.

Nami was aghast as Robin spread the new wanted posters of them all on the table.

[I'm making it so they didn't see their changed bounties after the Enies Lobby ordeal because they were too busy celebrationg to read the news at all.]

Straw Hat Luffy - 300,000,000

Water Queen Mia - 280,000,000

Roronoa Zoro - 120,000,000

Sogeking - 30,000,000

Cat Burglar Nami - 16,000,000

Black Leg Sanji - 77,000,000

Rogue Rena - 65,000,000

Nico Robin - 80,000,000

Angel Aisa - 14,000,000

Tony Tony Chopper - 50

"To those bounties we also have to add Brook's bounty now that he joined our crew..." Added Mia as she placed the old wanted poster of Brook down on the table with the rest of their posters.

Humming Brook - 33,000,000

"That brings us to..." Nami said quickly doing the math before gasping in utter shock.

"A total Pirate Crew Value of 1,015,000,050 Berris?! That's a lot of money! There's no way we won't be having some trouble of some kind when we get to Sabaody. What would you say our survival odds are?" Nami said in whispered shock.

Mia sighed.

"At best with various issues, and VERY good luck mind you, we're looking at a 25% Survival Rate. But that's with the very good luck of an aquaintance of Luffy's that he met at Thriller Bark helping us by sending us away. Of course, but that's not something we should start going crazy over right now. We have to enjoy whatever time we have left at peace like this as much as possible. So let's raise our mikan juice glasses and celebrate our new crew member and our unborn children!" Mia said warmly but seriously.

They shared a smile and did a toast like Mia had suggested and celebrated joyfully.

And so...relaxing and enjoying life while training as heavily as they could,they spent the remaining week and some days of their journey to the Sabaody Archipelago...

Unaware of the hell that was fast approaching them.

TBC...

I am so amped! I know this isn't a very good story so to those of you that have been reading it faithfully, I'm really glad you stuck around! It means A LOT to me! I really hope I do a great chapter for the Sabaody Arc! I already have several ideas for that one and for the Summit War Arc. Also be warned I haven't gotten past the Fishman Island Arc in the anime nor in the manga because i've been super busy since I finished High School.

In the next chapter

Mia will be officially Three months and one week along

Nami will be just Two months and two weeks along

Robin will be One Month along.

-CelestialSlayer


	13. Chapter Eleven

No comments! Enjoy!

The Sabaody Archipelago

Mia and Rena's Dark Past

{No POV}

After finally reaching Sabaody, Mia was finally at enough time of being pregnant to know the genders so she had chopper verify with an ultrasound and indeed, she was going to have two boys and one girl. So she decided to take the chance to buy baby things for her childrens' room and maternity clothes for herself while there.

Nami also had an ultrasound now finally at just enough time into her pregnancy to know as well and found she was having one boy and one girl. Unlike what Aisa had originally predicted she would have although Aisa did explain that she could have made a mistake because the two were identical and were still barely a few months old in her vision of sorts.

So Nami, now knowing the genders of her children went and bought baby things and Maternity clothes with Mia, Midnight and Aisa.

After some time shopping they ran across a beauty salon with an image of a lady with a beautiful braid hairstyle. The hair style entrancing Mia easily. So they went to the nearby general store and bought the things they'd need for Nami to style Mia's longe blonde locks that way.

When her hair was finished Mia was entranced with herself for a couple moments before she thanked Nami greatly and they headed to go join the others at a place called Shakky's Rip Off Bar.

Once there Mia was greeted by the gasps of Rayleigh and Shakky.

"Hm?" Mia hummed in confusion. "Did I do something wrong? Should I have knocked? My bad. I'll go try again." Mia said awkwardly before waddling back towards the entrance only to stop at Rayleigh's words.

"Our Apologies, you just reminded us alot of our adopted daughter. She disappeared almost 21 years ago and we've missed her a lot. She died about a year after she left, killed by Marines, her husband who's still alive as far as we know was captured and imprisoned in Impel Down almost an entire year after her death. Arrested in the East Blue..." Said Shakky politely yet sadly.

"What were their names?" Asked Mia.

"Tempest D. Seiji and Tempest D. Lia, when she died and he was arrested." Rayleigh answered.

"May I see a picture of them?" Asked Mia tentatively.

Shakky pulled out a picture and handed it to Mia.

In the picture was two couples. The first couple was a woman who looked a lot like Mia except for the smile and the nose as well as the eye color and a man with Mia's eye color, nose and grin. The second couple was a woman that looked nothing like Rena except for the eye color, nose and grin with a man that looked like the male version of Rena but without the eye color, nose and grin that she bared.

"Who's the couple next to your daughter?" Asked Rena suddenly.

"Ah! That's Lia and Seiji's best friends. They were also together but they disappeared a year after our daughter and her husband did. Their names were Mace Roko and Mace Sena." Said Rayleigh.

Rena at the mention of those names pulled a photograph out of her pants' pockets and compared the people in it to those beside Shakky and Rayleigh's daughter and son in law, only to find they were the same people.

"Those two are my parents!" Rena exclaimed.

After some more conversation and the photo being passed around Aisa saw the picture and went into a daze trembling as she got lost within it. After she bumped into the table behind her everyone turned to her only foor her to finally snap out if gasping as she raced into the arms of Luffy.

"What's wrong Aisa?" Asked Luffy, Mia, and Nami.

Then she turned her now teary face to Mia, Shakky and Rayleigh.

"My mantra... It showed me what happened to Lia-san and Seiji-san!" She managed to say.

"What happened to them? Can you tell us?" Nami said soothing her adopted daughter.

"They left their pirate crew, and ran away to a very unknown island because they had found out the woman was pregnant... when the woman gave birth, she died the moment she gave birth. Her last words she gave to her husband were to take care of their child for her. But soon, Marines found them and chased the man and his newborn daughter all over, until the man had no choice but to leave his daughter in an alley way in a Kigdom in an Island with just a quick note with her name on it. As he fled the island that night, he was caught by Marines and taken away to be imprisoned for life... Never to be seen or heard from again in the outside world." Aisa explained sadly.

"Then I saw the little girl slowly grow up into... Auntie Mia.. I... I saw Auntie Mia's memories too... Just in flashes... But i still saw quite a bit." Aisa finished as she turned to hug her adoptive Father tightly as she cried.

Mia was breathless just like Shakky and Rayleigh.

"So... this means..." Rayleigh said pensively.

"Mia-chan... is our granddaughter...?" Shakky finished.

Mia was tearing up a bit but stood up excusing herself quietly and walking outside for some air.

While inside Shakky and Rayleigh teared up in joy and split up and went to different areas far within the bar and came back with some items for Mia, the former just took her time to breathe and calm herself and think for a while.

After several moments she was approached by Kuma.

"I owed your parents a favor. Therefore should the time come your friends and yourself need assistance I will assist you in whatever way I can." Kuma said before leaving the way he came.

Mia was shocked but took it as a sign to head inside and face the awkward and difficult situation she was about to have to face.

~Several Hours Later~

As they all faced Borsalino, the Straw Hats were finding themselves being defeated very easily.

But they kept fighting, each thinking their own thoughts on it.

'This is terrifying... We're getting squashed... as if we were tiny little ants...' Rena thought as she continued fighting but continued to fail to land a single hit on the Marine.

'What kind of crazy power is this?! I never expected that the powers of Marines Admirals was this horrifying...' Sanji thought.

'This is not good... not good at all... we're being defeated as if we're nothing but pesky little flies...' Usopp thought as he dodge.

Mia and Nami who were on the defensive and no longer fighting as it would be hazardous for their children shared a brief glance at each other and grabbed Aisa to protect the now unconscious girl from getting hurt even further. Soon splitting off themselves.

Mia to Luffy and Zoro's sides to assist them with the support abilities of her devil fruit powers as she could do nothing else to help her nakama. Nami and Aisa off to the side to find somewhere to hide.

'This is insane... Mia was right... We're nowhere near ready just yet to face these kinds of enemies...' Nami thought fearfully to herself.

'We're way out of our league here... It'll be a miracle if we make it out of this alive...' Mia thought as she worked on healing her nakama.

'This frightening... it seems Mia-chan might have miscalculated gravely... We're getting crushed...'

'What in the hell is this?!?!' Thought Zoro frantically.

'Mia was right... this is horrible... at this rate my nakama will all die!' Thought Luffy.

Then just as he thought that Kuma burst in, making Zoro vanish with his powers as he practically flew by.

He reached Robin and the sanme thing happened, soon he did the same to Franky, followed by Chopper, followed by Rena and Sanji who were sent away together. Then he finally reached Usopp, who was also sent away. Then he quickly reached Nami and Aisa sending the two away together.

Finally, after sending Nami and Aisa away he reached Mia and Luffy sending them away quickly.

Everyone present was shocked as the straw hats were gone.

Unaware of the mayhem about to break loose.

TBC

Yay! Marineford coming up next!


	14. Chapter Twelve

I wont spoil anything! Enjoy! Next chapter is a filler chapter that you must read!

Summit War!

Marineford, Impel Down, and 3D2Y

{No POV}

When Mia and Luffy came too they found themselve in two separate beds both buttnaked, on opposite ends of a cave.

Being observed curiously by tons of women.

"What in the?" Luffy questioned confused.

"We must be... in the.. oh no... this wont end very well.." Mia muttered thoughtfully.

Just as she predicted everything went crazy town banana pants for the next while until they suddenly found themselves, now dressed of course, in a large bath facing a shocked and naked Boa Hancock.

[I'm skipping most of the conversation with Hancock and such until the part where they are all in her chamber speaking as Luffy and Mia ate.]

Mia, now being three months and a half along was eating as if she hadnt eaten in years.

Luffy spotting the newspaper headline grabbed it and read it in shock! Then handed it to the concerned Mia who then became just as pissed as Luffy.

They soon made plans with Boa Hancock, who didn't have a crush on Luffy anymore as she was informed by the former that he was married and had one adopted child and two more on the way.

They all quickly found themselves traveling to Impel Down where Luffy and Mia broke in with the help of Hancock.

After breaking in the two Straw Hat Pirates soon rushed to the depths separately.

Mia soon reaching the very bottom floor of the prison and seeing Jimbe staring at empty and bloody chains.

"Who are you?" Asked Jimbe finally.

"I am Portgas D Mia. Would you happen to know where I can find my husband, Ace?" Asked Mia politely but worried and anxious.

"You are that man's wife..?... Um... I'm sad to say that he is unfortunately no longer here, he was taken out of this cell some time ago to Marineford where they will execute him in some days' time..." Jimbe said.

Mia grew pissed but took a deep breath and calmed herself before unlocking Jimbe by using her swords to cut the chains off easily.

"Damn marines will pay for trying to kill my husband... We best get going. We must find my brother and flee this place quickly." Said Mia darkly but unemotively.

Jimbe was now seeing what Ace had been talking about.

His wife and brother came and tried to break him out and are now blatantly planning to raid Marineford after they finish raiding this place.

Jimbe was curious so he followed her lead and along the way she freed all prisoners she could find that were willing to fight at Marineford against the Marines at her and her captain's side.

Soon they had a large following as they finally caught up to the man Mia called her Captain.

Mia quickly drowning the poison man half to death and letting Mr 2 Bon Clay lead the way with the assistance of Crocodile who Mia beat into agreeing to help them rather than just fleeing on his own, to save the poisoned Luffy with the help of Ivankov.

Ivankov gladly helped and him and Mia quickly became best friends and found themselves chatting about her unborn triplets and her adopted twins. Then they started talking about Luffy and Dragon and all sorts of things, Ivankov offering her to go with him to his Island and join the Revolutionary Army as his division's second in command but was turned down.

~Ten Hours Later~

Luffy finally awoke and soon they all fled Impel Down heading quickly to Marine Headquarters at Marine Ford on a stolen Marine Vessel.

~Three Days Later, Execution Day~

They finally reached Marineford and just as Ace had predicted begun a full scale assault with Luffy and Mia at the front.

All the Marines and Shichibukais present were astonished at the sight, but when Ace smirked darkly and bittersweetly, Everyone grew slightly concerned as they all (excluding Shichibukais) fought off the invasion only to be further shocked as The Whitebeard Pirates came into play in the escalating War, The Heart Pirates led by Trafalgar Law quickly coming into play.

As the fighting raged on, everyone that Mia passed by as she headed to the execution platform to free her husband was frozen in fear as they saw her expression. Even Garp.

When finally Borsalino, of all Marines, got in her way she paused glared darkly enough at him it sent shivers down the spines of all others present including Whitebeard, Sengoku, Luffy, Law, Garp, and all the other Higher Ranking Marines.

Then she finally spoke her voice glacially freezing cold and endlessly dark.

"Move or Die" She said simply.

Borsalino refused and made to attack but suddenly stopped in his tracks as he began to swell up with only a sloshing sound ringing out from within his body until he finally burst and exploded in millions of little pieces. Blood and gore coating the battle field around Mia and some of it landing on her pregnant figure making her look a lot more fearsome as she darkly licked some blood that landed on the corner of her mouth.

Then she kept walking calmly.

By now most people had stopped fighting in Fear except for the big league fighters. All who stopped and the Shichibukai now terrorized by what they had just witnessed.

As she walked and reached the platform, Sengoku did not act at all against her, still reeling in shock at what he had just witnessed that woman do.

Mia finally reached Ace and with ease, she pulled out one of her swords and cut Ace free quickly kissing him lightly on the lips before letting a brief smile cross her lips.

"Go help Luffy, Fire Boy... I'll go ahead and go help your adoptive Father and nakama." Mia said before letting her expression turn cold as she then went towards Sengoku and stood infront of him calmly.

"Will you stand in our way and die, or will you step aside and let us leave?" She asked very plainly.

"I should but I have no intentions to die just yet, much less like Borsalino foolishly just did, do as you will and leave." Said Sengoku surprising everyone.

Then Mia nodded with a bright smile gently shaking his hand.

"Pleasure meeting you, Sengoku-san! Have a good one!" She said brightly and cheerfully before quickly running effortlessly to Whitebeards side helping his crew fight.

"So you are the woman my son chose?" Asked Whitebeard as she effortlessly cut down ten more Marines with a quick flick of her wrist.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I would have preferred for us to meet under better circumstances but it seems that it was not meant to happen..." Mia said.

Whitebeard smiled as he defeated 20 more marines.

"It's wonderful to meet you—" He began to say before he was suddenly killed by Blackbeard.

Mia grew pissed, even more so than when Ace was about to be executed and Ace and Luffy grew worried as they saw her turn darkly to Blackbeard who was now gloating and showboating about killing Whitebeard and of course Blackbeards Pirates that were on their small ship near their Captain.

Then Ace said the words that caused even Akainu and Blackbeard freeze and turn to Mia.

"MIA! DONT DO IT!!! THEY AREN'T WORTH IT!" Ace shouted.

Then they all saw Mia glowing blue like the Ocean her face expressionless as she suddenly stepped forward to stand straight infront of the deceased body of Whitebeard. She stopped and then raised her arms up at her side before bring her hands into a position similar to that of Nico Robins when she goes to use the Hana Hana No Mi.

"Suffer the wrath of the World's Oceans..." She began more darkly than ever before as the ocean water before her began to go into huge turmoil and gather completed behind her, breaking the Ice Floor all the way up until just below her feat drowning several Marines regardless of whether they could swim or not.

"Mizu Mizu No...Ocean's Tempestuous Wrath..." Mia finished causing the Ocean Water to form an enormous quantity of Giant Waves and Several Storm Clouds and Thunder Clouds to form. Immediatelly crashing down their might onto all the Marines and only the Marines.

As this Happened Mia turned to Teach with a murderous expression and turned to her water form.

She immediately raised her hands half way up to the air pointing them at Blackbeards crew, instantly making their bodies explode, as if they were over filled ballons.

After that she turned to Ace and helped him up, as he had fallen to the floor in shock.

"Kill Teach... Punish your ex-underling... I have a Marine Vice Admiral to help kill..." She said before finally heading to Akainu as her Ocean's Wrath attack finally seceded.

She glared at the man who was expressionless.

Then she yawned boredly and used the now calm water to swiftly drench the man in seawater to weaken him greatly.

"The decision is yours Captain... Whether he dies or not... I leave it up to you..." Mia said stepping aside calmly as if she had not just been pissed the hell off moments ago.

Luffy grinned and patted Mia's head before he passed out with only two words.

"Not Yet." He was wounded gravely so Mia quickly turned to Ace who had finally killed Teach and they quickly gathered up Luffy and fled Marineford with Law causing all the other pirates except for the Shichibukais to flee as well.

~A Week and some days later, Boa Hancock's Island~

Rayleigh, Jimbei, Ace, Mia and Luffy all sat around after Luffy's breakdown from his rage at Akainu and Mia's long sleep.

Yes, Mia and Luffy were deeply scarred by the happenings of Marineford.

Mia soon after they fled passed out from the shock, but thankfully both her and the children were perfectly fine, and Ace was relieved to now be free and capable of staying with his wife, children, and such.

Comet had died in Impel Down because he tried to protect his father, Midnight also died the same day as Comet because of trying to protect Mia and Luffy and their nakama.

Ace was heartbroken for the losses and new his wife would be as well, which she was once she learned that Comet had died as well. Luffy was heartbroken as well because of the loss of the two pups, but also because of having been separated from his wife and children.

As they sat now and talked, Rayleigh offered to train them and Jimbe asked to join the Straw Hat crew after he handled some business back on Fishman Island which they all accepted, and Ace asked to join his brother's crew to be with Mia and their three remaining children who were currently unborn.

Mia, now finally four months along, was awake and both happy and heartbroken at the current events.

So when Rayleigh offered to train all three of them for two years should they decide to take his advice to separate from their nakama for more than the previously established three days, they accepted and soon Mia, Ace, and Luffy decided to waltz into Marineford to pay their respects to the deceased Whitebeard and several Whitebeard Pirates and along the way with the use of a matching tattoo inform their nakama, wherever they may be of the change in plans, and along the way of Ace joining the crew.

~Two Weeks Later~

Mia, Ace and Luffy having gotten their tattoos a week previous on different areas of their bodies now stood at Marineford quietly and respectfully saying their final goodbyes to the people they fought alongside with.

Luffy had his on one of his arms, with 3 D crossed out and the 2 Y directly under that.

Mia had hers proudly on the side of her left thigh in the same way as luffy.

Ace had his on his left arm as his right one had the tattoo of his name with an S in it crossed out but in the same way as that of Luffy and his wife.

Soon they left Marineford after ringing the Ox Bell 16 times and quickly heading back to Kuja Island to gather somethings Luffy and Mia had left there and head to Rusukaina Island with Rayleigh to train.

~Two Days Later~

-With Nami and Aisa-

Nami and Aisa after attempting to flee several times saw a newspaper and was handed it by the person who had taken them in over in Weatharia, the Sky Island that Kuma had sent them to.

They then saw the picture and smiled brightly before asking the man to teach them all they know and shelter them for the next two years while they trained.

They were currently grateful that Mia had considered this possibility while they were with Shakky and Rayleigh and made each of them instructional books that they could use so they could train in fighting, a haki of choice, and in their particular skills even further.

They then quickly got to training. Nami focusing on her navigational skills and Armament Haki as she was currently close to four months pregnant.

Aisa quickly got to work with everything.

Her fighting, haki (which she finally stopped calling Mantra once her wings finally vanished from her back painlessly), and of course her scout skills.

'Soon we'll meet again...' Nami thought

'Real soon...' Aisa thought to herself.

-With Zoro-

As Zoro finally settled down in the room Mihawk had given him after finally acceptig to train him (and of course deciding to let Perona stay) he spotted the newspaper Mihawk had silently handed him with a calm and collected smile.

He then saw the picture and the message hidden in it, and he smirked quickly pulling out his book and getting to work training his chosen Haki as he was still badly injured.

'Soon... we'll meet again Robin... Our child... my nakamas...' Zoro thought to himself.

-With Robin-

Robin smiled as she looked at the picture before turning a bright smile at Koala of the Revolutionary army who was rooming with her.

Robin was now two months pregnant.

"Soon we'll gather together again..." She thought to herself outloud.

Then she pulled out the book Mia had compiled for her and she began to train on her observational haki as she was currently pregnant.

'Soon...' She thought.

-With Rena and Sanji-

They were on the beach relaxing with Ivankov after they listened to the man speak to them of the time he spent with their nakama.

The paper arrived and they all looked at the cover excitedly as they saw the Picture.

Rena and Sanji smirked in unison and quickly got to work on their training

'We'll see them soon' Rena thought.

'Very soon'

-With Usopp-

Usopp grabbed the paper that Herocles offered him after Usopp, who was now very fat, saw it and asked to see it.

He read it and found himself quickly extremely determined and starting to train with the help of Herocles.

'Just some more time... I have to hurry and get stronger.. and stronger, and stronger and stronger!' He thought as he began to run around the island to loose the recently gained weight.

-With Franky-

As Franky found himself training and living in the lab of Dr Vegapunk, after finding a newspaper near where the lab was with the picture.

After seeing the picture he found himself quickly getting to work on training and improving himself.

'Okay Captain, Vice Captain... We'll meet again someday soon..' He thought to himself determinedly.

-With Chopper-

As Chopper had breakfast with the beings that had taken him in he received a newspaper and read it only to become determined to train as hard as he could during the next two years.

'I'll become the best me I can be!' Chopper thought determinedly.

-With Brook-

Within his Cage, Brook was thrown a newspaper to entertain him as he lazed around in his prison.

He looked at it and if Skeletons could grin, his would be as big as possible as he quickly found himself writing music and training hard.

'Yohohoho... We'll meet very soon!'

TBC...


	15. Chapter Thirteen

I wont spoil anything! Enjoy!

The Span Of Two Years

~4 Months Later~

{No POV}

Screams rang out in the cabin of the three pirates inhabiting Rusukaina Island.

Most were from Mia as she was pushing and pushin to give birth to her triplets that were on their way at last. Others from Ace whose hands were being crushed by the screaming Mia. While others were vocal instructions from Rayleigh as he was helping Mia deliver the children with the help of Hancock and her sisters.

Then hours later a baby's cry was heard and Mia and Ace paused their screaming briefly in joy as they smiled with tears in their eyes.

"The first one out is the boy! Congratulations! Keep pushing Mia! The next one's head is crowning!" Instructed Rayleigh.

Then the screaming from Mia resumed While Ace stepped aside and held their newborn son.

After another thirty or so minutes another baby came out with a cry.

"The second eldest is a girl! Congratulations! One more! Push with all your might! You can do it!" Rayleigh said.

Mia then gave one more long push with all her might and out came the last child!

"Congratulations! Your youngest is a healthy baby boy!"

Mia smiled and shared a kiss with Ace as she held their baby girl and other baby boy.

"What should we name them dear, Dew Drop?" Asked Ace sweetly.

Mia smiled as the girl opened her eyes revealing them to be surprisingly blue like hers but dark enough to appear violet the small tufts of hair on her head were black like Ace's eyes.

"Midnight? In honour of our deceased adopted daughter... What do you think about that for our beautiful baby girl?" Asked Mia.

"No... Doesn't seem quite right." He said pensively as he looked at his daughter with a smile.

"How about we name her after my mother? I know it's odd but..."

"Not at all Fire Boy... It was going to be my next suggestion... So we'll name her Portgas D Rouge..." Mia said with a brilliant motherly smile.

Then they turned to look at their youngest son who now opened his eyes revealing them to be brown like his father but his tufts of hair were blonde like his mother though.

"Portgas D. Roger..." Mia and Ace said in unison.

After Mia woke up and they had time to themselves to talk on the way to Marineford, Ace revealed that he was willing to forgive his birth father seeing as he was Terminally Ill and was only looking out for his son.

With their youngest named they turned to their oldest that soon opened his eyes to reveal he had heterochromia. One of his eyes was a violet like blue (much like his younger sister) while the other was brown like his father and younger brother.

"Portgas D Seiji seems like a good one to me love." Said Ace to his wife.

Mia smiled sadly but nodded.

"Yeah... It's a good way to honor the man who gave his life for me to survive despite it meaning he'd loose everything he ever treasured... When I was in Impel Down... I was looking for both you and my father, but when I reached the one cell where he had been, I learned that I was a day too late, he had been executed just a day before I had made it there. By Borsalino who came rushing over there questioning him about whether he had a child or not... But he denied my existence to protect me." Mia said as she cradled her babies as they slept.

Ace smiled and soon Luffy was allowed to meet his niece and nephew.

"So what did you name them?" He asked excitedly.

"Luffy meet..." Began Ace starting by pointing out gently the baby he held in his arms.

"Seiji..." Said Ace before quickly nodding at the girl in Mia's arms.

"Rouge"

Then he pointed at the youngest baby boy.

"And lastly Roger..." He finished.

Luffy now excited gushed quietly over his nephews and niece like the doting Uncle he was always going to be.

~The Next Day, January 4th~

Ace and Mia trained while keeping the babies on their persons carefully by means of baby holsters and trained relentlessly only pausing when necessary.

They were still shocked that their babies had been born only two days after Ace's birthday.

Now both Ace and Mia were 21 and Luffy would soon turn 18 on May 5th.

They were pretty happy now as they worked hard on their training.

~Close To One Month Later, February 2nd~

Nami and Aisa were currently in the hospital of Wetharia as Nami was currently giving birth.

It had been about 9 hours and 58 minutes after Nami went into labor when the first cry resounded and the first baby was born.

"Congratulations! Your eldest is a healthy baby girl!" Announced the doctor as Nami began to push again while Aisa held her new baby sister in her arms.

When it had finally reached 10 hours after having gone into labor, the second baby was born.

"Congratulations! Your second baby is ahealthy baby boy!" The doctor announced after finally cleaning up Nami and getting the now clean baby boy.

He handed the baby to Nami and her and Aisa then worked on giving them names.

"The girl will be named Luna... After Papa's mother... What do you think Mama?" Asked Aisa.

Nami nodded.

"The boy will be named Bellomere. After mine and your Auntie Nojiko's deceased mother..." Nami said.

"Monkey D. Luna and Monkey D. Bellomere..." Nami repeated fondly as the babies opened their eyes.

The girl who had Luffy's brown eyes and her orange hair color giggled. The boy who had Luffy's black hair and her hazel eyes giggled as well.

They were adorable.

~The Next Day~

Nami finally began physical training much the same way Mia had but with Aisa.

~Almost Three Months Later, March 30th ~

Robin was finally giving birth to her and Zoro's child.

She had been in labor the entire night and now it had been officially 11 hours when suddenly a baby's cry rang out.

"Congratulations Robin-san! It's a healthy baby girl!" The doctor said handing Robin her newborn daughter.

"I'll name her Roronoa Olivia... After my mother..." Said Robin as she gazed at her daughter that had odd green hair like Zoro and Blue eyes like herself.

The next day, Robin began training more intensely just like Mia, and Nami had before.

Time raced by, and soon enough... the two years passed by...

All of them making their way to Sabaody Archipelago to meet again and set sail for the New World.

TBC...

Hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be merely the reunion chapter so it will be pretty short. But t should be good. The story will now begin to really show that its a rewrite because alot of the arcs from now on will change.

I will warn you though that after I do the Fishman Island Arc, I'll be taking a small break for about the next three months because I have a very bad family problem going on right now that could turn into an emergency any time now, so i'll be taking time off from posting any updates until I resolve it. While I resolve it I'll also try my best to read the manga from the reunion chapter to the latest arc. Because those got hazy due to extenuating circumstances.

Once I catch up and finish resolving this issue i'll start uploading updates again with even better chapters!

I hope you all enjoy the story so far and will continue to read it one I start posting again.

-CelestialSlayer


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Enjoy!

Return To Sabaody!

Set Sail For the New World!

{No POV}

After two long years, the door of Shakky's Rip Off Bar was opened by a proudly smirking Zoro.

"I'm the first one here?! Those guys never change..." He said before going in and drinking some sake.

~The Next Day~

In another part of Sabaody in a bar a woman with long Orange hair sat with one of her babies dressed very adorably on her lap eating food. Next to her sat a young girl with dark purple hair in pig tails and had brown eyes that was drinking milk and eating food along with a baby that was on her lap.

Then some people chattered about rumours while the girls just ate and cleaned the now full babies when some people waltzed in claiming to be the Straw Hat Pirates which made the girls look over only to be bored once more.

In another part of Sabaody, A skeleton dressed in interesting stage clothes was preparing to perform on stage.

"Manager..."

"Uh... Hai Soul King-san?" Answered the odd looking manager.

"There is something I have to tell you before the concert starts.." Soul King said.

Soon the concert began and the skeleton began to perform.

Meanwhile..

In another part of Sabaody a blonde man and a woman with now waist long black hair in a braid sighed in joy and cuddled together, the woman holding a small baby boy in her arms that could be no more than a year old.

The okamas behnd them shared tearful goodbyes with the small family of three quickly going to Shakky's Rip Off Bar.

Back in the bar...

A man began to grovel for mercy as a fat ass claiming to be Straw Hat Luffy began to blather with a man claiming to have a 55 million Berri bounty.

After some more chattering, the man tried to flirt with the orange haired beautiful woman at the bar who simply ignored him.

"That's okay. I'm waiting for someone." She said boredly not caring to even reply.

Everything went quiet for several moments.

"I'm only going to say this once." She said pausing to turn to him. "You're no match for me, so i'm not going to drink with you!" She said unemotively taking a line Mia had used once at a bar.

"Do you understand, Straw Hat...Who?" She finished with a look that spoke of annoyance and boredom as she handed the baby boy in her arms to the young girl discretely.

"Did you say who?!?!" Said the man before going on a spiel as the woman claiming to be Nami approached Nami and threatened her life.

A man soon sauntered in and shot at the woman with a seed that grew a plant handling the woman and her friends effectively.

The woman and girl quickly and carefully hugged the long nosed man excitedly before chatting a bit, paying their tab and leaving quickly before the place was promptly electrocuted by a thounger cloud.

As they walked and talked Usopp, Nami and Aisa paid it no mind as the bar got burned.

~After A While~

Somewhere else on Sabaody a woman carrying a baby girl in her arms went to some posters and looked at them with the help of her daughter.

And by a Cotton Candy Stall a small two leg walking reindeer bought some Cotton Candy.

Elsewhere...

A cloaked guy accidentally bumped into 'Straw Hat Luffy' with his ginormous backpack and turned around when called after he had begun to walk away.

"Huh?" He said turning to look at the fat ass behind him only slightly.

The fatso approached the cloaked figure just as the figure muttered, "This isn't good..." To himself.

"Hey did you hit me on purpose?" Asked the fatso.

Meanwhile...

-Shakky's Bar-

Sanji and Rena finally came in and received shocked stares as they were filled in and Sanji and Rena introduced their son, Reiki, to everyone present including one heavily injured Duval.

-Elsewhere (Again)-

People were fighting and the fake straw hats joined the scene the gullible real Chopper believed they were the real deal.

Of course he eventually learned the truth with the help of Robin.

With Luffy...

Then the fake Straw Hat Luffy kept blathering on to the real Luffy just apologized and began to leave easily dodging the shot with Haki and walking away after defeating them in place with Conqueror's Haki.

-With Snaji, Rena and their child-

The three hit the markets to find food and restock on food supply for the ship as well as cleaning supplies.

Then they ran into Zoro who managed to cut a very large ship in half.

When they finally finished arguing Zoro and Sanji talked amiably about Sanji's child and Marriage catching up quickly as they headed to the market once more after Rena collected all the fish they needed.

-With Robin, Olivia, and Chopper-

They finally reached the now fully coated Sunny and ran into Franky there.

Who had become larger and more improved causing Olivia to laugh in Robin's arms and Robin and Chopper to be shocked for several moments before they began catching up.

They then finally noticed the ship is coated before they all started to catch up to speed on the current events.

-With Brook-

As he continued to perform animatedly he thought back to his nakama.

-With Mia, Triplets, and Ace-

The two adults wore hooded coats to hide their appearances and walked to Shakky's Rip Off Bar.

Once there they took off their cloaks as the children sat down and took their cloaks off at a table.

Rayleigh and Shakky were shocked to see their Granddaughter, Grandson-in-law, and great grandchildren after a long time. Shakky more so than Rayleigh.

Mia then approached the children and brushed out their hair and spoke to them.

"Rouge, Seiji, Roger... Go greet your Great Grandfather Rayleigh and meet your Great Grandmother Shakky. They've been looking forward to meeting you three!" Mia said warmly to the children.

They all ran to the older couple and began to interact warmly and brightly with them.

Their parents, Mia and Ace standing behind them with smiled on their faces.

Ace stayed the same and even begun wearing his hat again after tailoring one especially for Mia a year before this day.

After being caught up, Mia and Ace decided to go ahead and take the kids to the ship seeing as they'll all be meeting there very soon and buy some food on the way.

They were very late as it was afterall...

So they all cloaked them selves and the now almost three year old kids were carried by their parent and they all headed to the Sunny where they saw a few of their Nakamas already gathered.

Robin, Olivia (Robin's Daughter), Franky, Chopper, Rena, Reiki (Rena's Son), Nami, Luna (Nami's youngest daughter), Aisa, Bellomere (Nami's Son), and of course Usopp.

After they all caught up and Ace met the members he had not met before he left, everyone was shown to their rooms aboard the now even more massive Thousand Sunny by Franky.

Franky had expanded the place in such a way that now there was an individual room for each kid, even Sanji and Rena's (since he expected it because Sanji and Reno got together before anyone else in the crew did and it was bound to happen). There was also a large play room for the kids which they all loved as well as an individual large bathroom just for the children to use as everything in it was Kid Sized and Kid Safe. They then were showed that he had even managed to build three guest bedrooms just for when they had unexpected visitors. Zoro's room was moved from hidden in the Crow's Nest to hidden behind their Daughter's Room.

After a while Franky also showed them that he even added a proper Library large enough to store all the books Robin and Mia could ever want to read and a training room where the crew could train and not harm the rest of the ship.

Not even Ace, with his Flame-Flame Fruit Powers could destroy it.

After the tour and the kids being left in the play room at last so they could have some fun and grow closer to each other the adults all headed back out to the lawn deck to wait for the others and chat some more.

-With Brook (Again)-

After a very successful concert it was time for Brook to give the news.

Which he did and then promptly fled the scene in style.

~Some Time Later~

Chopper finally gathered the missing Monster Trio (not quartet because Mia was present) and brought them back to the ship.

Soon Pacifistas Burst into the scene as they all finally gathered only for Luffy, Mia, Zoro and Sanji to jump right into the large amount of enemies chasing after them all and begin to easily take them all down now cloakless.

The remaining Straw Hats looked at Ace confused and he just chuckled and gave a tip of his hat.

"She's been wanting to let loose and have some fun for a while now, I don't want to ruin her fun! Besides, we're not expecting a child yet, although we are trying for one after the triplets turn at least 4 years old. We want to have one fourth and final child before getting she gets her tubes tied and I get a vasectomy. We originally only planned on having only two or three so when the Triplets came along it was a shock but we since we had both quickly adjusted to having more than four children with the pups and the triplets on the way, i knew because I kept in touch for a while before I was beaten and turned into the marines, so we decided that we would have four and that would be it." Answered Ace.

They all oh'ed and soon The Monster Quartet came back and they all quickly got work preparing to leave with the instructions from Nami who had been instructed on the finer points by Rayleigh.

After several moments... the ship dived under water and they all found themselves having a picnic dinner on the lawn deck with the children catching up all together as they sailed to their next destination.

Fishman Island...

TBC

Hope you liked it! It got sort of 'rushed' in the end but that is because it was starting to drag.

Luffy still defeated the fake straw hats and their allies and everything else was pretty much the same except for the parts that have obviously changed.

Anyways! Bye bye! See you all next chapter!


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Fishman Island!

{No POV}

As they sailed off the Straw Hats were boarded by a mysterious creep by the name of Wet Haired Coribou.

After his crew abandoned him the man distracted most of them by blathering on and thinking he had distracted all of them he took Mia's daughter and Nami's son who were playing with the other kids on the lawn deck hostage.

As soon as he did so he received two simultaneous murderous glares from behind.

He turned and found himself face to face with none other than the fathers of the two children.

"We'll only say it once." Ace began.

"Put our children down or die." Finished Luffy.

Of course since Nami and Aisa were inside and Mia and Zoro were in the Training Room sparring, they were trying to be merciful towards the creep as they knew that if it had been either of their wives, he would receive no mercy whatsoever. He'd be killed before he even knew what happened.

"And what if I don't want to?" He asked trying to be brave.

Luffy and Ace put on matching smirks.

"We'll get our wives, and make no mistake they will murder you before you can blink." Ace explained.

"Yeah... I mean Nami almost killed me earlier today because I almost dropped Luna from my shoulders while we both gushed over Franky... She will definitely kill in cold blood anyone that threatens the safety of our kids." Luffy said his expression turning grim as he began absentmindedly rubbing the back of his still hurting head.

Ace grimaced as well but for another reason.

"Mia is definitely terrifyingly protective too, she almost destroyed half of the forest of the Island we were training in when the triplets got lost that one time. Remember that?" Ace said to his brother before gulping.

Luffy broke out in cold sweat.

"Oh yeah... And I had just blocked out that memory too..." Luffy said.

They then turned to the man and ripped the kids out of the man's hands.

"Kids, don't tell your mothers! We'll tell her after we get this guy off of our ship!" Ace instructed to the kids.

The kids nodded since they understood that their mothers were terrifying when angry.

Suddenly Rena came over to them all holding a paper with numbers on it, Sanji having taken Reiki to the kitchens with him earlier, and spoke up.

"Hey guys! Where's Mia? I finally got those numbers she wanted worked out!" Rena asked.

"Oh! Her and Zoro are in the training room training with swords. I'd just wait around here for them to finish sparing." Said Usopp.

Rena smiled and then gathered herself into the fray of people standing around as Ace and Luffy beat the crap out of Caribou and tried his unconscious body to the mast with seastone chains made by Franky.

A few minutes later Mia and Zoro came out wiping some sweat off their foreheads and chatting amiably.

When Mia finally reached the lawn deck the triplets ran to her.

"Mama! Mama! When will you teach me how to be a swordswoman like you?!" Asked Rouge excitedly.

Mia giggled and kissed her daughter's forehead handing her a small wooden sword.

"Start with this, but you can only train 2 hours a day and nothing too complex for now. You and the other kids can spar each other occasionally for practice. But no matter if it's training or sparring there has to be one of us adults with you at all times, okay?" Mia answered.

"Mama! Can you teach me how to fight like you and Papa do?!" Asked Seiji and Roger.

Mia laughed.

"Yes but the same rules apply." Mia said.

The kids grew excited and started playing and running around together sans Olivia, Luna and Rouge who were sitting near the swing and chatting.

"Hey Fire Boy, what's been going on out here? Who's the out cold creep tied to the mast?" Mia said to Ace approaching him lovingly and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Nothing much Water Drop, there was a man who came aboard and tried to threaten Rouge and Bellomere but Luffy and I took care of it, when we reach Fishman Island we'll take him to the police station there, and you and Nami can split the bounty between yourselves." Ace explained hugging his wife in a way that she could never resist.

"Mmm... fine. But I want him tortured a bit before we turn him in." Mia said giving in.

She then turned to Franky with a smile.

"Franky?" She said to the cyborg.

"Yes Mia-neesan?" Asked Franky.

"Take the prisoner to THAT room and torture him a bit, not much, just enough that he learns properly NOT to ever threaten our crew's children." Mia said.

The man who was frantic and now awake picked up Reiki who was in the kitchen with the help of his devil fruit powers brought him back to the deck.

As the boy began to cry in fear the man was finally out and this time Rena who had just handed Mia the numbers she had been asked to work out saw her son being threatened and raised her hand at the man in a way similar to the way Mia does when she goes to increase the amount of water in an enemy, but instead of curling her finger inwards, she uncurled her finger only slight outwards causing the man to take the hint and put the child down or he'd have all the air taken out of his lungs until he dies.

"Never! And I mean NEVER EVER... TOUCH MY SON YOU BLUMBERING CREEP!" Rena said before trapping the man in a barrel tightly and throwing Franky the barrel carelessly.

Then things calmed for a moment as Brook approached Mia with Robin and the children as Mia read over the paper Rena had given her.

"What's that paper Mia-san?" Asked Brook with a pause. "And may I see your panties?" He asked.

"They are blue, also this paper is some numbers I asked Rena to run. It was a little test to see if when she has free time from cleaning, taking care of Reiki, and of course helping us out in difficult situations that we get ourselves in to along our journey she could help me out with my research. I'm great at almost everything except the numerical parts, and you'd be surprised how often math comes across when you are researching cultures or really anything. Aside from researching i've been working on refining and perfecting my own swords and a new sword I have been working on. It's a work in progress but it just might end up being my best sword ever." Mia answered pensively as she continued to look over the paper.

"Oh wow..." Brook muttered rendered speechless.

"Mama! Mama! Olivia and Luna don't believe me when I say that you sing just as good if not better than Uncle Brook! Can you please sing a song for us so they can see?!" Asked Rouge excitedly.

Mia having just finished looking over the paper turned to her daughter.

"Okay Dew Drop, just go with your friends to play for a bit while Mama finishes what she's doing. I'll be done by lunch during lunch Uncle Brook and I can perform some music for everyone if he's okay with it. Deal?" Mia said proving that she was an amazing mom as Rouge and all the kids immediately listened to her and obeyed.

Although all the Straw Hat Pirate Crew Females were excellent mothers, Mia was clearly legendary.

"These numbers are perfect Rena! I could definitely use your mathematical skills when I work on my research! If you would want to that is..." Mia said warmly and calmly.

Rena smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind at all as I told you before, I honestly love doing math! Plus from what little I saw of your enormous research collections you are really onto some really awesome things!" Rena said excitedly.

"What kind of awesome stuff?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Well, for one, from what I read of her Dawn Island Collection the culture there is very tranquil and closely knit on Foosha Village and more closed off in the rest of the civilizations on the island Goa Kingdom and the Gray Terminal, but the one civilization on the Island that has the most prominent potential for things like medicinal advancement, technological advancement and with enough delving into the potential even sociological advancement between what anyone could possibly gather is Foosha Village." Rena explained.

Mia nodded.

"Yes they could advance enough some day to be the world's leading medically advanced Island. Of course that still won't happen for hundreds of years, and maybe not even at all as those kinds of things really depend on whether the people decide to delve into their deepest potential. While I was on the Island I found the forests just outside of Foosha Village had a lot of vegetation and foliage that could serve various medicinal purposes. For example the trees bordering the village had leaves the when mashed with sea water, morphine, and antihistamines could work as a very potent no-symptoms anti-allergy medicine that can last for at least 72 hours easily." Mia explained recalling her research.

Everyone was shocked but calmed themselves when Sanji came and brought out Lunch.

As soon as they ate some food, Mia and Brook sat near the children and they started thinking of songs she could sing that he could play.

"Do you know the song "When This Story Ends?" I always sung it to myself as a lullaby when I was a child so i'd like to try it on the kids." Mia said suddenly.

Brook nodded and Mia signaled the kids to lay down and get comfortable.

Then Brook began to play.

**It's so enchanting**

**I'm trapped and drowning**

**Here for everyone to see**

**They don't notice**

**How far away I am**

**From everyone and everything**

Mia smiled as her daughter jumped ontop of her and hugged her quickly falling asleep in her arms.

**Silly to have gambled with my heart out on the line**

**I guess that's just the way it goes**

**But I'm holding on**

**I know a day will come when I can be myself again**

**And I hope someone will love me**

**When this story ends**

Mia was then hugged by Ace gently before he took Rouge from her carefully so they wouldn't wake her up as Roger, Seiji and Reiki fell asleep.

**Round in circles, pointless wandering**

**And the crowd lines up again**

**"Give a smile, girl! You make them happy"**

**"Bring your parents, bring a friend" **

**Silly that main attraction would long so much for love**

**I guess that's just the way it goes**

Mia's smile grew bigger as the rest of the kids fell asleep including Aisa.

**But I'm holding on**

**I know a day will come when I can be myself again**

**And I hope someone will love me**

**When this story ends**

**If someone could, someone right for me**

**Finds a way to take me home again**

She picked up the sleeping Rouge from Ace and signaled at their other two children as she finished the lullaby.

**I believe it**

**One day I'll be home**

**Still I'm searching**

**Round in circles**

**But the crowd lines up again**

"It's been forever since I sang that! That brings such nice memories back to me!" Mia said quietly and fondly as the kids were now all asleep.

As she turned to the rest of her nakama they were all in tears quietly even Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Brook and Ace.

"Why are you all crying? I did eventually find someone that loves me, and I did find my way home. My home is my nakama and my husband and children. I have never been happier..." She said happily to them.

"For now we should get the kids into their beds... They've had a long day." Mia said picking up Rouge.

Ace picked up Seiji and Roger smiling at his wife and the families put the children into the respective bed before coming out.

"Do you know any other beautiful songs like that one?" Asked Nami.

"A few but not that many, I only managed to learn some songs from storybooks that had built in soundtracks for the story..."

"Can you sing us a happy one?" Rena asked.

"Um sure I guess..." She said turning to Brook.

"Do you happen to know the song "Let Me Live" I always loved that. The message is beautiful but happy." Mia said.

Brook smile and then began to play.

Mia then began to sing beautifully smiling at her nakama as she sang.

**Do I have the side**

**To face what I gotta see?**

**Do I have this strength**

**To fight my insecurities?**

**Can't hold my breath think I'm losing control**

**What's left of my ambitious is fading slow**

**Do I have the strength**

**To get where I need to go?**

She then went in a circle around Nami, Usopp and Chopper.

**Does anybody need me?**

**Does anybody feel me?**

She moved to smirk playfully at them as she suddenly leapt onto the upper railing and effortlessly walked on it.

**This ain't what I need**

**Wish I could be**

**A little bit braver**

**A little more sooner**

**A little more cooler**

As Mia moved to the next part she winked at her nakama as the music and her voice swelled happily.

**There's something in, something inside of me**

**Something in, something inside of me**

**Screaming oh oh**

**Let me live out loud**

**Oh oh**

**Let me live let me live**

Mia smirked as she disappeared and then appeared in front of Zoro, Robin, Rena, and Sanji.

Afraid to be strong (She sang at Rena)

And too strong to be afraid (She sang at Robin)

Caught up in the days (She sang at Sanji)

**Which we staying and running away** (She sang at Zoro)

**Can't be a good girl and just do what I'm told** (Robin sang with her expecting it)

**Can't let this pillow just swallow me whole** (Rena sang with her)

**Gotta go, find the strength to carry this load** (Sanji and Zoro sang with her reluctantly)

Then all five began to sing the next part together.

**Is anybody near me?**

**Does anybody feel me?**

**Tryin' to break free**

**Wish I could be**

**A little bit louder**

**A little more often**

**Can you keep me talkin'?**

Then they stopped singing as Mia retook control of the song.

**There's something in, something inside of me**

**Something in, something inside of me**

**Screaming oh oh**

**Let me live out loud**

**Oh oh**

**Let me live, let me live**

**Something in, something inside of me**

**Something in, something inside of me**

**Screaming oh oh**

**Let me live out loud**

**Oh oh**

**Let me live let me live**

**Oh oh oh, let me**

**let me live out loud**

**Is anybody near me?**

**Does anybody feel me?**

**This ain't what I need**

**Wish I could be A little bit braver**

**A little bit sooner**

**A little more cooler**

_The song decreased in strength for a few moments as Mia suddenly grabbed Luffy, Nami and Ace and got the group to the dance._

_As she did so the music swelled once more. _

**There's something in, something inside of me**

**Something in, something inside of me (inside of me)**

**Screaming oh oh**

**Let me live out loud (Let me live)**

**Oh oh**

**Let me live let me live**

**Something in, something inside of me (something in, something inside)**

**Something in, something inside of me**

**Screaming oh oh**

**Let me live out loud (Let me live out loud)**

**Oh oh**

**Let me live let me live**

She smiled as the music slowed and she sang the last line.

**Oh, let me live out loud, let me live, let me live**

Mia smiled brightly as she and Ace hugged before they pulled away as they all saw a KrAkEn of all creatures.

Mia and Luffy just quickly befriended it and with inspiration from Mia's songs and Momoo the sea cow it became their version of Momoo. Taking their ship to Fishman Island.

As they approached the Island they found themselves face to face with three Fishmen bearing the mark of the Arlong Pirates.

[At this point the journey's taken all night so be mindful it already morning again in the story when they meet these bozos.]

The kids then came out as the Kraken left, they approached their respective parents and and gazed at the creatures amazed by the sight of them but fearfully at the anger on their parents and (nakama) uncles and aunts.

The fishmen proceeded to later ask if they all would be willing to join the New Arlong Pirates causing Mia to clutch tightly onto her husband and children and for Zoro, and Rena (Who's devil fruit being air allowed her to breathe underwater and therefore be unaffected by it) to hold onto their spouses and children as they could tell what Nami had planned to make it to the Island without being sinked and soon after instructing Franky, Aisa grabbed Chopper and clutched him tight while Usopp grabbed Brook.

"No way dumbass!" Luffy answered.

"Now Franky!" Nami ordered.

"Coupe De Burst!!!" Franky shouted causing the ship to fly straight into the bubble.

Mia turned to water and created a protective dome of water with air in side for her family. Rena surrounded her family in and Air bubble. Zoro clutched tighter onto Robin and Olivia. Nami clutched tightly onto her husband, twins, Aisa and Chopper tightly having grabbed the former while the ship's bubble began to thin. Usopp held tightly onto Brook as they burst all together through the first layer and Mia used the water to send her Nakama into the Island while she stopped the ship from falling to its destruction and gently went with it into the Island.

Gently setting it down before finally passing out after seeing Franky running up to her.

"I managed it... Good.." Mia said happily but dazedly as she passed out.

Franky immediately checked her over and saw she was alive, but was very weak so he had no choice but to rush back to her after getting some towels and began to dry her off without taking off her clothes.

About an hour later, she awoke and thanked franky before quickly going to her and Ace's room and drying completely before redressing in dry clothes.

When she made it back out, she told Franky to await here while she finds the others. She showed him a baby den den mushi and explained they could stay in touch with it.

She then left and went into the town quickly spotting a book store and buying all the books she needed to get for her research before exploring the place in search of her friends.

Soon enough she managed to find Luffy, Nami, Aisa, Chopper, Luna and Bellomere but not her own children.

To say Mia was a brilliant actress was the most extreme understatement of the year. She was panicking beyond insanity level on the inside but restrained herself, she was in the presence of her Captain and Nakama. She was not about to loose her head in front of children either. She was very mentally aware that she needed to keep calm and have faith in her husband's ability to take care of their children. He was a very responsible and capable man. He could handle taking care of their children, and the children themselves were incredibly talented.

She would not be surprised if they ended up inheriting at least one of her devil fruit powers, but then again that sort of thing is unheard of so she mainly put it aside.

"Mia... Don't worry so much, Ace has them and he's an extremely capable guy... He'll protect them no matter what... He's extremely over protective of them too..." Nami said calmly to Mia trying to soothe her.

Mia smiled appreciating the gesture.

"I know, if it weren't for those facts I'd be racing aimlessly all over Fishman Island as fast as I can go searching for them. Like a chicken with it's head cut off." Mia said calmly and reassuringly.

"Thank you for trying to soothe me, though. It means a lot to me as it's coming from another mother." Mia finished.

Nami smiled and the women hugged.

"There's one thing I'm still not sure about." Usopp said speaking up revealing that Brook and him were present at Camie's apartment as well.

"How did we not die coming into the island. I clearly remember that we all passed out in the middle of the ocean water in the first layer of the bubble surrounding this place.. So how did we make it here?" Usopp said.

Mia sighed as she continued to worry as she absentmindedly explained the happenings to him.

"Rena and I were able to not pass out. Rena's devil fruit is the Air Air Fruit and somehow because of it she can breathe underwater just as she would on land and even walk and run. She just can't swim, and neither can I. Rena and I had already encased our children and husbands in protective bubbles, so Sanji, Rena and Reiki should join us soon enough. As for the rest of you, Rena didn't notice you guys pass out, but I did so I shot the bubble protecting my husband and children into the next layer that they could breathe in. Then I sent all of you into the next layer before getting onboard the ship in water form and using my devil fruit powers to drop it and Franky safely somewhere it wouldn't be easily discovered and attacked. From what I can tell with my Observational Haki, Zoro, Robin and Olivia ended up near here but headed to search for a poneglyph that is rumoured to be here. Franky is with the ship and another person, probably a Coating Mechanic that had been nearby that could redo the coating on our ship while we're here. Ace and my kids, those four are the ones I can't find. They must be somewhere outside of the Island. Their alive and well at least from what their Vivre Cards show." She said showing them four different vivre cards. They kept trying to sway somewhere but she held them firm and quickly dashed them away.

"Their cards led me all this way before I found you guys." Mia said.

"If it helps any, that's the direction that the forest Boss Jinbe is at... They might be there if you can't locate them here on the Island.

"Jinbe isn't here?" Questioned Luffy.

Camie shook her head no apologetically.

"Quite some years ago Boss Jinbe was no longer a Shichibukai because of the actions of one of the people in his former pirate crew the Sun Pirates. To atoned he accepted to loose his title and be imprisoned in Impel Down. Some time back more recently than that, a new Pirate Crew was formed here on Fishman Island, they call themselves the New Arlong Pirates. They either enslave any human pirates that pass through here as part of their pirate crew or they sink and kill them... Because of this pirate crew and the Navy, Boss Jinbe couldn't risk being in the Island itself. He'd be hunted down immediately by either side." Explained Camie.

"Those bastards are trying to rebuild on what Arlong tried to do?! If I see any of them they will be beaten to a bloody pulp. Unless they approach my children..." Mia said angrily sounding calmer at the end.

Luffy, Usopp, and Brook seeing where she was going with this and that Nami would join her in their glowering, covered the ears of the children and Chopper so they wouldnt hear.

Camie thinking she was going to not say something even grimmer sighed in relief before Mia spoke even grimmer than before in a tone that left all of them cold.

"If he does that I'll have no choice but to carve out their guts, bathe in their blood, cut off their dammed dicks and balls and cut the remains into itty bity little pieces. That or explode them. It'll very depending what they try." Mia glowered making Camie afraid.

"You said it... If they dare to lay even a single finger on or even approach my children I will electrocute them to death. And then turn their dead corpses inside out with my bear hands..." Nami glowered in agreement.

Then the women took deep breaths and calmed themselves.

The children and Chopper, despite having not heard what was said managed to see the women's facial expression and learned a lesson they had never needed to know before VERY quickly.

'Never anger our mothers and Aunts... they are terrifying...' Thought the children in unison.

'Never touch the kids in a bad way... you will obviously be murdered by Mama Bears...' Chopper thought seeing as he could understand what kind of things were said from the womens' facial expressions.

After some more pleasant conversation Sanji, Rena and Reiki joined them and they all headed with Camie to Mermaid Cove.

Once there we all started having fun except for Nami and Mia who were just sitting on the shore of the cove just quietly looking on.

"Mia... I'm sure that Ace is probably with Jinbe and has the kids with him... You need to relax while you can... Knowing Luffy, we'll probably somehow end up fighting those New Arlong Pirates guys..." Nami said soothingly.

Mia took some deep breaths and calmed herself before smiling.

"You're right... I should stay calm and enjoy myself while I can... I guess after having the kids, my life became devoted to my husband, my children and reuniting and traveling with all of you guys. There was no such thing in my mind such as down time by myself... I guess I really need to relax by myself for a bit so I can start being myself again and not just an overprotective mother and wife..." Mia said softly before smiling at Nami, holding a hand out for her as she herself went into the water.

Nami smiled and took the hand before gently getting in.

Then they all had fun together and the children, trying to cheer up their Auntie Mia, bonded with Mia greatly and had a marvelous time.

After some time, the Princes came into the scene and the Straw Hats were invited to the palace.

From where things quickly started to spiral out of control..

~ Time Skip To Show Down Scene against all of the New Arlong Pirates~

"Looks like 100,000 men... May I handle this captain?" Asked Mia to Luffy from her spot beside him.

"Sure thing. Have fun, and don't kill them." Luffy said.

"Ditto." Mia said with a smirk on her face as she glanced at her children's hiding spot.

She winked at them and turned back to the enemies stepping infront of her nakama proudly.

Then she released a blast of Conqueror's Haki that knocked out the 100,000 footmen of their enemies.

She smiled and turned to her captain with a two fingered salute.

"Great work Mia! Now! LET'S ALL GO OUT THERE AND KICK SOME ASS!!!" Luffy said rallying his nakama.

They all smirked and headed into the battle field with a wink to the Straw Hat children that were currently waiting for their parents. Of course this didn't include Reiki. Because Reiki being one meant Rena would be carrying in his baby holster while she fought.

Her enemy was amused and thought she'd be easy seeing as she had a small blonde haired blue eyed baby with her, but was taught otherwise by Rena who easily made him pass out with a simple punch to the chest.

"Mama always said, karma is as karma does..." Rena said with a smirk at her now out cold opponent.

She then joined the children feeding all of them.

Reiki who was now watching his father fight opened his mouth, and out came his first words as a shout.

"PA-PA! PAPA WATCH OUT!!" Reiki shouted.

Sanji took his warning to heart and quickly used moonwalk and crushed his enemy to the ground kicking the fishman in the face one he was incapacitated on the ground.

"You made my son worry you shitty bastard! Never do that!" Said Sanji angrily before the guy passed out.

Sanji now done with his opponent quickly joined his wife in gushing over their son.

Zoro and Robin were fighting their enemies and soon after Robin's enemy got a good hit in and threatened their daughter, they both gave into their demon modes and made quick work of their enemies.

"Never threaten our precious daughter! You'll die next time you do so got that?!" They asked their enemies who vaguely nodded before passing out.

Luffy was busy fighting Hody, although he was clearly just having fun with his enemy before getting serious. Nami being the boss navigator she was made quickwork of about 20 enemies one of which being a strong fighter the others having been a few idiots who decided to get up rather than be smart and play dead.

Ace being as epic as he was made quick work of his enemy when he spoke of stealing his wife from him.

Then when everyone but Mia and Luffy had finished up with their enemies they turned to check on Mia to see her napping while fighting.

"How long has your mother been napping out there?" Ace asked Seiji.

"About the time Aunt Rena beat up her opponent." He answered in a way that reminded them all clearly of Mia.

They finally (sans Ace and Luffy) figured out who Seiji took after more.

"Ah. She'll wake up any second now then... can you and your brother and sister go get Mama's latest book for her, she'll want to read it once she's finished.

"Okay Papa! Let's go Rue! Roge!" Said Seiji happily as he left his siblings following close behind.

The adults all turned back to Mia who finally awoke.

"Huh? What? Oh! It's showtime I guess..." She said lazily with a yawn.

"A woman like you don't stand a chance little lady! Scram and let your husband or even one of those little tots fight me instead!" Said the man.

Mia then rather than glaring at her enemy just smiled warmly yet psychotically making Ace worry about the fishman's fate.

"But what would be the fun in that?" Mia asked.

"What in the... What's wrong with you upstairs lady? You crazy or something? I can kill you easy. Go get a man to fight for you."

"I'm not crazy.." Mia began. "I'm insane there is a large difference. Besides, why get my husband or my sons when I can take you out easily and sing while I do so?" Mia said.

"Is that a challenge lady?!" Asked the now angry and insulted Fishman.

Mia smirked psychotically.

"You bet fish face." She said plainly.

Noting her kids returned she spoke to Brook next.

"Brook, play me Mad Hatter! I'm going to have fun with this one!"

"Hai... Mia-san... and may I see your panties?" He answered.

"No but they are red today." Mia said standing still even as brook began to excitedly play the song she requested.

**My friends don't walk, they run**

Mia dodged several attacks effortlessly.

**Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun**

She then delivered a punch that left him reeling a bit before he began his relentless assault.

**Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium**

Mia just kept dodging effortlessly having fun watching her opponent get angrier by the second. Smirking psychotically all the while.

**We paint white roses red**

She sang cutting him and using the blood on her sword to paint a rose skillfully on the ground.

**Each shade from a different person's head**

She smiled creepily at her opponent striking a new wave of fear into the hearts of "The New Arlong Pirates".

**This dream, dream is a killer**

**She played dead for a moment. **

**Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar**

Mia then rose up as if she was rising from the dead drunk, and continued on to start getting some more lazy hits in as she sang the next part.

**I'm peeling the skin off my face**

**'Cause I really hate being safe**

**The normals, they make me afraid**

**The crazies, they make me feel sane**

As she sang this part she made sure to really creep and freak him out.

**I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad**

**The craziest friend that you've ever had**

**You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone**

**Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong**

**Over the bend, entirely bonkers**

**You like me best when I'm off my rocker**

**Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed**

**So what if I'm crazy? The best people are**

She sang as she tuned into her demonness. Quickly making him realize he had made a mistake underestimating her.

**All the best people are crazy, all the best people are**

At that line Mia kicked him in the chest lazily and knocked most of the wind out of his lungs. Then she just stood straight with the evilest smile she could bear and sang the next verse with mild amusement.

**Where is my prescription?**

**Doctor, doctor please listen**

**My brain is scattered**

**You can be Alice, I'll be the mad hatter**

The straw hats including Chopper laughed in mild amusement at this just makig the crowd of Fishman Island residents and Jinbe who were observing this fight look on in mild fear and mild shock.

'If I thought what I saw at Marineford was what Ace was talking about during our imprisonment in Impel Down... I was delusional... I have not seen anything yet...' Jinbe thought as Mia then began to sing the rest of the song easily and lazily making her opponent seem like nothing more than a measly little ant.

**I'm peeling the skin off my face**

**'Cause I really hate being safe**

**The normals, they make me afraid**

**The crazies, they make me feel sane**

She smirked as fishman after fishman grew terrified as she started dancing around her enemy like one of her characters from her favorite storybooks.

**I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,**

**The craziest friend that you've ever had**

**You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone**

**Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong**

**Over the bend, entirely bonkers**

**You like me best when I'm off my rocker**

**Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed**

**So what if I'm crazy? The best people are**

She then did the next part acting like a life size doll creeping out the man intensely and making her children and nakama laugh.

**You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone**

**So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are**

**And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone**

**That's probably the reason that we get along**

She smiled and winked at her nakama making the crowd of Fishman Island citizens relax as they saw the motion.

**All the best people are crazy, all the best people are**

**All the best people are crazy, all the best people are**

Mia smirked as her enemy fell to the ground out cold behind her and then softened her smile as she joined her children and nakama.

She bowed and then Ace led her and the kids to Jinbe.

"Jinbe-san... I'd like to formally introduce you to my wife and children." Ace began.

"I've met your wife... she's a very wonderful woman. You are a very fortunate man Ace-san. Pleasure to see you again Mia-san..." Jinbe greeted politely.

Mia smiled politely.

"Please... No need to be so formal! You and my husband are friends, so feel free to just call me Mia or any nickname you wish... I have been looking forward to seeing you again to thank you for your assistance in Impel Down and Marineford two years ago... That and just like Ace, I've been wanting to finally introduce you to our children!" Mia said as Ace called their triplets over.

"Jinbe... I'd love for you to meet, our children... These three are Seiji, Rouge and Roger..." Ace said as the kids shyly but excitedly approached Jinbe before jumping on him in hugs.

"Uncle Jinbe's so cool!!" Seiji said excitedly.

"Uncle Jinbe is awesome!" Roger said.

"Uncle Jinbe is super awesome if he helped Mom save Dad two years ago on top of being cool!" Rouge said.

Jinbe happily surprised hugged the children and began to play with them.

~Some Time Later~

After the whole ordeal with Noah and Luffy's fight with Hody ending in victory for Luffy singlehandedly the Straw Hats and Jinbe were all invited to the castle along with everyone else to Celebrate.

After a lot of partying, the kids were all taken to the ship to their rooms by Chopper and Brook who were tired, while the others stayed and continued to party until Zoro and Robin paused the celebrating after they shared a look between themselves.

"We have an announcement to make!" Called out Zoro.

Everyone turned to them as Robin put a hand to her stomach.

"Zoro and I are expecting another child!" Robin announced.

"How is that even possible?!" Asked Usopp.

"Well, I actually bumped into Robin earlier and saw an image of her carrying a baby in her arms and Olivia infront of them. Olivia only looked about a year older and the baby appeared only a newborn... I told her and she told me about how they had just tried again as it was shocking to her. But she took a pregnancy test earlier today when we finished all the fighting and it showed positive." Aisa explained.

"How do you know all of that?" Asked Usopp in shock.

"Because I went with her for support. Everyone else had more important things to do. Zoro went with us as well. They discussed things privately and I guess they decided to tell us now..." Aisa explained.

"Congratulations! Now let's all get wasted to celebrate!!" Cheered an already starting to buzz Ace and Mia as they began to dance around merrily downing mug after mug of sake as if it was just water.

Zoro did much the same but cuddled against Robin who was just satisfied being at his side. Rena and Sanji were already wasted and out cold on the ground nearby cuddled together. Aisa was off to the side with Usopp playing games and drinking because Nami and Luffy had decided she could drink as she was almost a teen and they began to drink in their teens as well.

Luffy and Nami were currently drinking with Ace and Mia.

Jinbe and the king off to the side chatting as they drank.

Usopp soon passed out and Aisa was approached by a boy her age, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi there... I heard from my uncle that you and your nakama saved all of us from the hold the Fishmen Pirates had on us... I just wanted to thank you guys... My mother was killed by those fishman for trying to escape with me and my father some time after I was born. They killed both of my parents but gave me to my Uncle in hopes of turning me into a valuable resource as they so put it." The boy said gratefully.

Aisa smiled brightly at him.

Now 12 years old and in puberty she couldn't deny the boy in front of her was handsome.

"It's no trouble. We're glad that what we did here brought you and your uncle and nakama some piece of mind... Just like my nakama once did for me.. I lost my birth parents too but two years ago, I met my mother and father and our nakama. I even met my Uncle Ace and Aunt Mia who treat me as if I was one of their own...and they all saved my homeland and took me in after everything was said and done. I could never have been more happy than I am with my nakama." Aisa answered brightly.

The boy smiled seeing her as a beautiful person inside and out.

"My name is Kei, Kuse D. Kei... What's yours?" Asked Kei.

Aisa smiled and shook his hand just as Nami had taught her to do.

"My name is Aisa, Monkey D. Aisa... It's nice to meet you.." She greeted back before suddenly Ace and Mia more sober now approached them and hugged the boy freaking him out a bit.

"Hey Aisa who's this little cutie??? Would he like to join the crew?" Mia said.

"Yeah! Would he? I'm sure Luffy wouldn't mind! Ain't that right little bro?" Asked Ace as Luffy approached and suddenly studied the boy.

"I don't mind! Aisa can train him! What can you do?" Answered and asked Luffy.

"Um..." He hesitated glancing at Aisa for help receiving a nod of encouragement. "I can cook... I'm not the best in the world but I am always wanting to learn! I can also scout. But i can also be whatever you really need. I'm willing to learn whatever it is." Kei answered.

"Do you have a dream kid?" Asked Ace, Luffy, and Mia asked using a scare tactic to welcome him aboard.

"It's kind of silly... but... I always wanted to accomplish what my mother and father never could... I want to make my name reach across the entire world as an amazing pirate..." Answered Kei shyly.

Mia, Luffy, Ace and Nami who had all surrounded the boy as he spoke smiled brightly suddenly and affectionately petted him.

"Then you'll fit right in!" Mia said cheerfully.

"Welcome aboard!" Ace said cheerfully.

"Welcome to our nakama!" Nami said cheerfully knowing this would be their first son-in-law.

"Hurt my daughter and die. But welcome to the nakama! We're glad to have you." Luffy said.

The boy smiled excitedly and was promptly introduced to the others who welcomed him with open arms. Even Zoro and Sanji! After some more partying and bonding Kei told his uncle his decision got support on it. He was then approached by Luffy who gifted the boy his old clothes from when he was 17 which the boy accepted gratefully.

And like that the straw hats partied for seven days...and of course ended up challenging the Yonko "Big Mom".

...TBC...

This is it! Fishman Island is over and my hiatus on this story will begin. This is my longest chapter yet and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The songs as a lot of you know are not my own works, if they were they'd be garbage like the little tune Mia sang to her pregnant belly back in the Thriller Bark Chapter.

So don't sue me! I got no money to my name! I barely scrape enough working with my parents for the three of us to survive!

Anyways, I will see you guys soon! RR just no flames. Constructive Criticsm is welcome.


	18. Sixteen

I changed my mind about going on Hiatus! I'm going to do the next arcs from Memory so keep in mind that somethings might change because I'm working off my memory and this IS a REWRITE. Therefore there are bound to be changes in how things go down or what happens here and there.

So without Further Ado! I bring you Chapter 16.

Enjoy!

-CelestialSlayer

Punk Hazard!

{No POV}

After sailing off from Fishman Island they traveled peacefully for about a month, before things got crazy once more.

"Papa! What's that?!" Asked Reiki, Olivia, Luna, and Rouge to their fathers in unison.

Like that fight number 40 between Olivia and Reiki and number 20 between Luna and Rouge broke out.

The adults were too distracted though by what the children had pointed out, except the two preteens who broke up the fighting kids before focusing on what the adults were so caught up by.

"The fishes here are all dead..." Usopp commented.

"The water looks to be boiling..." Commented Brook.

"It's getting so hot out here..." Nami and Rena commented.

"Yes... It's getting far too hot. Chopper, Aisa, Kei, head inside with the children and stay there. Brook go with them. We don't need this heat melting you if it gets any worse." Instructed Zoro growing more serious as the men all took off their shirts.

The women following suit revealing they had swimsuits on underneath their clothes.

"Ace! Do you know what could be causing this extremely hot weather? It's too unatural. The water is scalding hot!" Mia asked her husband.

"No clue! As far as I remember the water here was never so hot, much less the weather... But I haven't been here in almost three years so somethings might be different." Ace answered.

"Anchor the ship! It's too risky right now to go any further!" Ordered Luffy.

"Yes Captain!" Shouted the other adults quickly getting the ship anchored and sails furled.

"Mia! Ace! Do you see that?" Asked Luffy to Mia and Ace suddenly.

They looked and saw it, growing surprised.

"An Island?" Ace gasped out seriously but suspicious about it.

"I'm with you Ace, something is definitely NOT right here... It doesn't seem natural..." Mia said to her husband.

"We should go explore it! But only some of us. We need some people to stay here with the children. We don't know anything about this mysterious Island after all... It could be dangerous." Luffy said.

"I can get the Mini Merry there with the use of a milky road made with my climatact. But that means we can only send five people since only five of us can fit in the Mini Merry." Said Nami seriously standing at Luffy's.

"I've got it! Let's all draw straws! The five who choose a straw with a red tip can go on the island in the mini merry and the others stay here with Aisa, Kei, Chopper and Brook who already decided they'd stay on the ship. That leaves Luffy, Myself, Ace, Mia, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Rena, Franky, and Usopp to the luck of the draw." Nami said before showing them she'd grabbed 10 straws.

She handed the straws to Aisa who held the ends out of sight, turned, shuffled all of them around, and then turned back to her Nakama.

"Okay, each one of you grab a straw." Aisa said.

Luffy went first and to his enjoyment he grabbed one with a red end, meaning he gets to go.

Nami went second and ended up grabbing one with a white end meaning she'd stay.

Mia then went and grabbed one with a red end.

Ace then went and grabbed a red-ended one as well.

Then it was Zoro's turn and he grabbed a red end as well.

Sanji went next and found he had gotten to stay.

Rena went next and ended up grabbing a red end meaning that she was the fifth chosen to go.

They all gave the straws back to Nami and Franky got out the Mini Merry for the ones who would be going. Before they boarded Mia turned to Kei, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and Franky as did Ace.

"If you let anything happen to our kids, we will teach you the true meaning of panic for an hour straight! Got it?" Mia said darkly.

The group nodded fiercely before Ace took over with a terrifying smile.

"Nami, Sanji, and Robin are in charge of making calls concerning the kids while we're gone. Ja ne!" Said Ace before taking Mia by the arm and like the gentleman he was taking his wife lovingly to the Mini Merry with which they'd sail to the Island.

The call came in after the quintet left for the Island and were out of sight.

A distress call calling for help from an Island known as Punk Hazard.

The adults shared a look speaking of the fact they needed to be on alert and stuck with the children in the aquarium room as Sanji worked in the Kitchen to make them all a snack.

They were all worried for the five but knew they would be just fine.

Meanwhile...

-With The Five On The Island-

The five reached land and got inside fairly quickly Ace, Mia and Luffy were the only ones who noticed the obvious.

'This island...' Luffy thought.

'This island is the result of a major fight...' Mia thought to herself.

'One of the forces that clashed here to make this was definitely fire related...' Ace thought.

Then they continued to all explore with the three acting as if they noted nothing. Soon they faced against a talking dragon and found a pair of legs without an upper body. They continued after Luffy decided to keep the legs and went forwards only to have a run in with a centaur and other strange creatures. As they fought the sudden enemies, they heard something said by the centaur that made Luffy, Zoro and Rena stand back.

"So, Miss Monet got hold of only three children? What about the other children? Oh? She couldnt because the people on board the ship awoke when she was about to and injured her? Well i'm sure she'll be fine once the Master heals her... Yes, Yes of course, we'll—" He began to say before Mia suddenly stole the transponder from the centaur.

"You'll what?" Asked the person on the other end.

"What did the children look like?" Asked Mia impersontaing the voice of the centaur that was now being held captive by Ace by a fire sword to the neck.

"Well one of them was a girl with black hair and blue almost violet eyes. The other two were boys, and one had blonde hair and brown eyes while the other had black hair and he has heterochromia so he has both eye colors. But why does that matter."

Mia and Ace's deadly auras intensified a hundred fold.

"So..." Mia began revealing she was not their allies, "Who is your so called Master? Because I promise you... He will PAY DEARLY... for kidnapping my babies..." Mia said.

The centaurs around them froze in fear.

'Oh SHIT! We've gone and pissed off Mama and Papa Bears!' They thought before they saw the dark auras surrounding the three others with the parents as the one with the straw hat took the transponder snail from the woman gently not to hurt her.

"Your boss tried to take our kids and captured my niece and nephews?" He asked dangerously calm.

"Y-yes" The man on the other end admitted fearfully.

"Then tell that bastard to be ready. Because when I get my hands on him, I'll make him pay 1,000-fold for his transgression against me and my crew... I, my brother and my sister in law will be coming for him.. and we won't stop until we have him tied to our mast beggin for mercy until we get to kill him and drop his dead corpse to the bottom of the ocean... THAT'S A DAMNED PROMISE!" Luffy said ending in a shout before destroying the device effortlessly.

"Mia, Ace! Pull out your vivre cards for your children, that will take us to them! Zoro! With us! Rena! Find Sanji and the others with the vivre card you have for Sanji. Knowing them they got off somewhere on the island to take shelter from the enemy." Luffy ordered.

"Yes Captain." They all replied dangerously calmly before breaking off and doing as told.

As they followed the vivre card they found themselves meeting up with Brook, Olivia, and Luna.

"Luna! Olivia! Brook!" Exclaimed Rena.

Luffy and Zoro ran to their daughters and looked them over.

"Auntie Robin was taken with Rue, Sei, and Roge, Papa!!! They fought back but they passed out and Auntie Robin tried to save them from the bird lady, but then she passed out too!" Luna said frantically.

Luffy hugged his now crying daughter close and soothed her.

"Papa! T-they took M-mama... They tried to take us too but Auntie Nami and the others grabbed us and fled the ship...!" Cried Olivia.

Zoro tried to soothe his daughter, but was failing much like Luffy was as well.

Ace and Mia shared an undecipherable look amongst themselves.

They then crouched down infront of the two children.

"There there, girls... Calm down your mama's nor anyone else in our nakama would want to see you angels crying... It'd make them sad... It also makes your papas sad..." Ace helped to soother while Mia walked a bit aways with Brook.

"What exactly happened on the ship Brook?" Asked Mia gently.

Brook turned serious.

"Well... We were all waiting for our snacks in the Aquarium Room but we heard some noise so I went out to investigate and just saw some kind of gas on the ship. I made to go back inside to tell the others of the possible ambush when I blacked out for several moments, when I awoke Rouge, Seiji and Roger were gone from the ship and this bird like woman was about to fly off with Luna and Bellomere, so I slashed one of her wings with my sword and went to catch them but by then the others woke up and Nami-san caught them and instructed us to grab the remaining kids and run, that she and Sanji would deal with the people on the ship or at least buy us time. It must have worked because before long we found ourselves in a well-hidden cave. We knew we needed to find our captain and vice captains though to figure out what we should do next. So I was sent to search the island but Luna and Olivia stowed away on me somehow since I was too far from the others and the ship by then to be able to take them back I took them with me. I apologize for making a judgement call despite instructions not too but I figured the particular situation called for it..." Brook answered seriously but gently.

Mia smiled and hugged the skeleton in gratitude.

"It's alright Brook..." She began as she pulled away from the hug and instead placed a hand delicately on his shoulder. "The situation called for it so it's alright that you made a careful judgement call. For now, Luffy, Zoro and I need to take some moments to figure out the plan of action in this situation. This is a large organized enemy so we have to be very careful. For now, you and Ace play with the girls while we figure out what to do. Deal?" Mia asked to Brook with a gentle and warm smile.

Brook relieved nodded and then him and Ace got to playing a safe distance away from the other three as they got to planning so that the kids wouldn't hear.

-With Mia, Luffy and Zoro-

"So what should we do? It's obvious we can't delay too much, we HAVE to rescue Robin and the triplets from these people. If they are kidnapping children and pregnant ladies their up to nothing remotely good." Zoro said at last.

Mia sighed frustrated but in agreement crossing her arms as she grew pensive, Luffy doing the same as he thought it over.

"Well, for now, the first step is definitely to gather up all together. But we NEED a definite plan of action. We can't just wing it while we're here in the new world. I'm sure we could all tell with the close calls we've had so far. We have to be smarter than we've been so far. I would've thought the extremely close call on Sabaody two years ago would've been proof enough. Had it not been for Kuma, we would have all been dead that day. I hate to admit it, but it is the truth." Mia said at last.

"You have a point." The men said in unison.

"So do you have any ideas?" Asked Luffy.

Mia then created an improvised map of the island on the snow infront of them with a knife she had hidden between her breasts.

Then she drew a building on the side of the island they were at but still a ways away and an X at where they currently stood by the large stream they just crossed mere minutes ago and some mountains near them.

"Once we gather with the others at the cave, we form teams of three. Aisa, Kei, and Ace will stay in the cave with the children that we still have with us since they can protect them and keep them out of harms way. Brook, Zoro, and Usopp go and bring the ship to this side of the island. While those teams do that Chopper, Nami, and Rena work on saving the triplets and any other children they have locked up. The final team comprised of Franky, Sanji, and myself will go rescue Robin wherever she might be being kept. While you, Captain, go take on this Master guy. After we get Robin out, we have Franky go and defeat the bird lady real good until she learns not to ever lay a finger on our crew's children. Sanji and I then split up and he goes to join the children and Ace for more protection for the little ones and I go and help Nami, Rena, and Chopper's team in getting the other children to the safety of the cave. Zoro's team should go join us in the building as effective back up against the other numerous chronies of this 'Master' guy while you and I take on the boss. Ace can join us once Sanji returns to the Cave." Mia explained.

"That's a good plan, but what kind of complications could happen and by how much would our odds be affected?" Zoro asked.

"We might have the complication of Marines coming here, While we were on Sabaody, I heard that Smoker, the marine from Loguetown was moved up the ranks and stationed in the New World recently and with how obsessed he is with capturing us, we might face the challenge of going through them before we can go through the real enemy. But at most that'll only drop our odds of this strategy working by 5%. The main complication we face is honestly getting Law on our side. He's on this Island. I sensed it right when we were approaching the large stream. But as far as I can tell he holds no ill intent towards us and I can't hear his heartbeat from his direction, I hear it from the building where our enemy is at." Mia answered.

"How can you hear his heartbeat from so far away?" Asked Luffy confused.

Mia sighed awkwardly.

"It started happening when I turned 10, I don't really know why or how I hear heartbeats. But it happens, so after 10 months of not being able to sleep right because of hearing heartbeats all over the island, I worked hard to train my hearing so that I could only hear the heartbeats when I wanted to hear them. It took me 3 years to master that but I did it. When we found out the triplets had been kidnapped I allowed myself to hear the heartbeats all over this place to locate them and everyone else... I never said anything about it because knowing the others they'd all freak out or eventually try to use me as a human lie detector and that would really get in the way of my research." Said Mia awkwardly.

"Okay, I understand that, but why would Law not have his heart in his body?" Asked Zoro.

Mia grew pensive.

"My guess is that he had to strike a deal with this 'Master' guy in order to do something he needed to do, and the only way to get him to take deal was to give this guy his heart as insurance that he would not betray them. His devil fruit powers would easily allow Law to remove his own heart without him ending up dead from not having it in his body. Devil Fruits are terrifyingly strange like that. Luffy can stretch like rubber but can also inflate himself, give him self incredible speed, make himself grow in size, etc. I can turn to water, mold myself into anything, increase or decrease the amount of water, control ice and anything made of water, the possibilities are endless. When youlearn your devil fruit and learn to effectively use it, anything is possible." Mia answered after some thought.

The boys understood what she said so they nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Now that we have our plan of action let's hurry to the cave. We have to get the others filled in and get going. We should also find Tra-guy."

"He'll find us at the cave, captain. He's there waiting for us with the others." Mia replied.

Luffy picked up Luna and Zoro picked up Olivia.

"Let's go meet with the others at the cave. We've got a plan." Said Luffy to Brook and Ace.

Then they all raced over to the caves where they would find the rest of their nakama and Law.

When the group reached the cave, they found Trafalgar Law holding Nami up a wall by the neck with Usopp, Rena, and Sanji each holding a weapon up to Law's neck.

"Tra-guy." Called out Luffy darkly.

"I'll give you only one chance to answer my question. Why do you have my wife, my Pirate Queen, held up to the wall by the neck, choking her?" Luffy asked grimly as Rena,Usopp, and Sanji stepped back and Mia and Zoro took their place each holding sword to a part of Law's neck with dangerously cold looks on their face.

"She attacked me when I approached. I was only drawing my sword to get them all switched back to normal after they stepped through the shambles space along with Smoker-ya and his marines." Law explained calmly as his eyes betrayed his calm demeanor as he glanced at the swords at his neck.

"Put her down and I'll call off my Vice Captains. Only then will I let you change them back and talk with you." Luffy instructed.

Law let go of Nami allowing her to stand and breathe properly, and Luffy signaled Zoro and Mia to let him go.

The two vice captains backed off and put their swords away before Zoro joined the rest of their Nakama and Ace and Mia stepped off to another part of the cave to have some space.

As everything went quiet where most of the people in the cave stood they heard the sound of Mia crying in Ace's arms violently.

Law immediately became quiet...

"Um... will she be alright Straw Hat-ya?" Asked Law quietly showing some concern.

Luffy sighed sadly.

"They both won't be alright until we get the triplets back to safety... Their kids were kidnapped after all.. I don't think any parent that loves their children would be alright if that happened to their kids.." Luffy answered just as quietly as he and Nami each carried one of their children in their arms.

Sanji, Rena and Zoro all winced. Although Zoro himself was looking about ready to cry in both rage and sadness as well.

"On top of the triplets being kidnapped, our nakama Robin who was pregnant was also captured by this stupid 'Master' guy so my Vice Captain Zoro is understandably also pretty messed up right now. He just doesn't show it much." Luffy finished answering.

Law nodded understandingly.

"I understand, I have a wife too, she's currently pregnant and we already have one newborn child as well.. They are my life right along with being a Pirate. If anything happened to them I don't know if I would be strong enough to not break down completely. Thankfully they are in the safety of our crew's ship away from this place and protected by my crew." Law replied as he place a supportive hand on the shoulders of Zoro and Ace (who had returned as he was talking and had handed a sleeping Mia to Chopper.

Ace and Zoro nodded appreciatively before they all sat and began to fill in everyone on Mia's strategy to allow the poor exhausted and emotionally drained woman to get some rest.

~Two Hours Later~

Mia awoke as if she hadn't cried at all, and they all quickly filled her in on the information Law had provided before everyone separated into teams and got to work on their tasks for her strategy to work.

~One Hour Later~

Mia, Luffy, and Ace stood face to face with Caesar Clown in the former's lair.

"Why'd you bring a woman with you two?" He asked ACTUALLY confused and not meaning any offense.

"You... shouldn't have said that..." Luffy said carefully as he stepped back a ways away with Ace.

"As my wife would say," Ace began to quote. "I'd have to concur with what the Captain has said..." He quoted.

Then Clown grew worried as he saw an intense murderous aura surrounding the female infront of him and slowly filling up the room.

'Well... I may be in trouble here...' Caesar thought to himself.

Unfortunately for him it was not his words that made her murderous it was the thought that she heard the now racing heartbeats of her children racing from possibly fear not very far away and stationary.

"You and your people made the grave mistake of kidnapping my children and now they are afraid. I can hear their racing heartbeats loud and clear..." She said taking brief notice of the heartbeats of Tashigi and Smoker now at the doorway.

"So you better prepare yourself... because my husband, younger brother in law and myself will not go easy on you. We will bring you to near death when we're through with you. THAT'S A FUCKING PROMISE YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Mia said grimly freezing the marines in place as she suddenly was behind Caesar Clown kicking him towards Ace who mercilessly punched him straight through the gut with Armament Haki towards Luffy.

Like this, they kept beating mercilessly onto the man with Haki and bare hands only until the man seemed to be dead and Mia stopped the two males.

"There. He'll know not to threaten our crew's children now... He'll live. Although frankly I would have loved to murder his child-napping ass." Mia said coldlly but more calmly than before as they dusted themselves off.

They finally noticed Smoker.

"You marines should be concerned. This imbecile has children he whas been kidnapping over the years held captive here that need to be taken home... WE are the least of your worries, don't you think?" Ace spoke to Smoker and Tashigi calmly.

That finally snapped them out of it and got them to follow the now leaving Straw Hats to where Mia heard Nami, Chopper and Usopp's heartbeats.

When they reached their nakama they saw the situation and Mia finally knew what had been going on here.

"That..." She began making the adults flinch and cover the ears of the children thinking she was about to curse.

She surprised them, however as she took and deep breath and refrained from saying anything. She just approached the children and smiled at them.

"Okay kiddos! I want to help you get better, because that 'Master Caesar' guy was poisoning your bodies by feeding you drugs..."

"He was?!" Asked the children shocked but trusting of the lady who was speaking to them as if they weren't just little kid.

"Yes he was... That's why some of you are so large now... He was feeding you some kind of candy right? That candy is bad, it's a drug he made into the form of a Candy to experiment it on you. Now tell me, do any of you know what a drug is?" Asked Mia calmly and warmly.

"Mm-mm" They hummed shaking their heads no.

"What is a drug, Miss?" Asked the girl known as Mocha.

"A drug is a medicine or, in this case, a substance that causes a bodily reaction when it's eaten or brought into the body in some other way." Mia explained understandingly that they were kids but being bluntly honest so they understood what had been done to them.

They gasped in horror.

"So this guy took us from our homes to test drugs on us?! He's a bad man!!" They all exclaimed collectively.

Mia nodded seriously but then smiled soothingly and warmly at them.

"But our ship's doctor and myself will help you! But you have to all promise to behave while we get the drug out of your system okay?" Mia said to them sweetly.

'If I didn't know she was a pirate and a lethal person to cross, I'd think she was Marine material...' Tashigi thought to herself.

"Robin. Stay back with Olivia while I help Mia and Chopper get the drugs out with the others. Okay? I wouldn't want you or my children to even possibly be in harms way." Zoro said to Robin near where Tashigi was.

Then it clicked for her.

'He married Devil Child Robin and had a daughter plus he's expecting more?! Holy Crap!' Tashigi thought suddenly feeling very shocked.

Then she turned back to look at where Water Queen Mia and Tony Tony Chopper were gently lining up the kids from tallest to smallest.

When done Mia turned to Chopper.

"Doctor-san, remember the procedure in Book #8 of my Medical Works Collection?" Asked Mia.

"Yes, when dealing with a large amount of ingested drug in the human body extract it through means of Sweat or if you're around through the use of your powers. It is best to get it out of the system through sweat glands as that way you can get most of it out quickly before the patient suffers withdrawl symptoms. Once most of it is out we make the medicine that they then take for 5 days to help their bodies naturally attack the drug and bring it out harmlessly without the patient suffering any withdrawls, right?" Responded Chopper.

Mia petted his head gently and smiled.

"Exactly right, Doctor. Now, we must begin, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Rena, hold each of the kids steady so that I can get most of the drug out of their bodies. It'll feel very weird and uncomfortable for them so their bodies will naturally try to spasm and move. If they move or spasm it'll be far too difficult to get most of it out." Mia instructed.

They all quickly got to work and slowly but surely got all the kids back to their natural height for their age and fed them the medicine they'd have to take for five days.

Mia took the large quantity of little bottles of medicine over to Tashigi and handed it all to her.

"One bottle per child, only a spoonful once a day for the next four days. Today they already had a spoonful. Get them back to their homes okay? We can't do it ourselves as we're pirates, we'd be accused of having stolen them immediately. I wish we could take them back to their homes ourselves but we can't." Mia said before going with Chopper to check on Robin and her own children as the marines and the children left quickly.

After making sure everyone was alright the straw hats met up with Law on their ship and all of them sailed off together with Caesar Clown chained to the mast with reinforced sea stone chains and handcuffs.

As they all gathered for a dinner on the deck with Law as a special guest on their ship and as a celebration of saving those kids and taking down Caesar, the long distance Den Den Mushi rang out.

"I'll go answer it Captain, You deal with Caesar he's about to wake up any second now." Said Mia capmly and happily.

When Mia went and picked up the call.

"Hello?" She answered calmly.

"Water Queen Mia right?" Asked the voice she easily recognized.

"Smoker?" She thought outloud.

-With The Others-

"Shololololo! My boss if formidabble! And he won't be happy when he learns of what you did! So you're better off just letting me go!" Said Caesar trying to scare them.

"No matter what you say you are staying chained up in there. Unless you would prefer for my husband, Zoro-kun, Nami-chan, Captain-kun, myself and Ace-san to be allowed to torture you in THAT room..." Rena said hinting very evilly that they had a room where they could torture their enemies.

"Oh! And don't take our lax attitude for enjoyment of having you here on the ship. We'd very much prefer you dead." Nami said so sweetly it scared the man chained to the mast into silence.

For mere moments anyways.

-With Mia-

"Yeah. It's me. Don't worry, we aren't tracing this call. I just wanted to let you know of some information I got hands on moments ago that you should know." He said as he vocally blew out smoke from whatever two cigars he had in his mouth.

"What is it?" Asked Mia seriously but calmly.

"Appearantly Red Hair Shanks was discovered to have married and had a baby recently. A year ago so says the report. They're sending Marine Admirals and Vice Admirals over to the four seas to find that child and once found use it to lure Shanks into turning himself in. I figured your crew and Captain would like to know. So you can go help save that child." Said Smoker very seriously.

Mia smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. But might I ask why you informed us?" Replied Mia.

"I'm just returning the favor on behalf of us honest marines that are out there for your information that you gave us back in Alabasta. That's all. After this is over we're enemies again, you got that?" Smoker answered before hanging up.

Mia turned serious and with a sigh returned the Den Den Mushi to it's former position.

Then she headed out to call most of the others inside.

-Back To Normal Reading!-

Mia came out with a dark expression.

"Everyone except Zoro, Sanji and the children come inside. There's something we have to discuss. It's urgent." She said seriously returning inside to the aquarium room once more.

Everyone obeyed her orders and Mia promptly turned to her Nakama.

"That call just now was from Smoker. To return a certain favor from two years ago. He gave me some very important and urgent information." Mia said after they were closed off from the outside.

"What did he say?" Asked Luffy serious.

"He informed me that he received a report some minutes ago that Red Hair Shanks appearantly married and has had a child. Marine Admirals and Vice Admirals all over have been tasked to go to the four seas to capture the wife and child to lure Red Hair Shanks into surrendering to the Marines." Mia answered grimly.

"But who is he married to?" Asked Nami.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Asked Franky.

"Red Hair Shanks is the one who helped me find my dream. He saved my life when I was a seven years old by sacrificing an arm to a Sea King back on Dawn Island where Ace, Mia and myself are from."

"We all owe him a lot. That and Yasopp, his sniper, is the father of our own nakama Usopp. If Shanks gets captured, the Red Hair Pirate Crew wont be far behind." Mia explained before sighing awkwardly.

"That, and Auntie Mia also owes her life to Shanks." Aisa revealed warmly for Mia who seemed to be struggling to speak.

They all turned to Mia for confirmation.

"Yes, I do. When we were all still on Dawn Island, I was wondering in the village and I was about to be mobbed to my death by some of the villagers when Shanks stepped in and had them all back off. I was already almost dead when he stepped in but he had his ship's doctor save my life. After that day nobody in the village ever bothered me and soon even welcomed me warmly. I owe my life to him and to Makino who I suspect is his wife. They were very close and she was all he would speak of when she wasnt around. He often asked her to go and join his crew but she being the always very caring person she was refused because she wanted to take care of those of us who didnt have anyone to rely on." Mia answered turning around away from her nakama suddenly.

"Shanks and Makino taught me everything basic that I know. They taughts me to speak, read and write. My basic subjects since I couldn't go to school, how to dress, how to eat with manners, everything. Shanks' crew taught me a lot as well... I owe my life and everything I am today to the Red Hair Pirates and to Makino." Mia admitted turning around a lot more calm now that Ace was hugging her close.

"He saved both my wife, and my brother. I owe plenty to the man as well, and I owe Makino a lot personally as well."

"We need to be sure it was Makino who he married and had a child with first. So we need to call the Red Hair Pirates somehow and reach them." Luffy said.

"I have a number he gave me incase I ever needed to reach him for his help." Mia said.

"Okay you and Ace make the call to Shanks' crew. I can't speak to him until I fulfill my promise. Once we have confirmation of who his wife is we head to pick her up and take her to Shanks. She'll be safe with the Red Hair Pirates until she can be safely returned with the baby to wherever they may be from." Luffy instructed.

They all then went to go back to doing what they had to do.

Until Mia stopped them.

"If I may Captain..." She spoke up making them all pause.

"I believe in this kind of situation, subtleties might be very useful..." Mia said.

Luffy thought it over.

"What's your idea then?" He asked.

"Well, Ace and I could go on the two boats we had Franky build for us powered by our devil fruits and travel through the calm belts to get to the whichever sea it may be before the marines. In each of the boats we can fit two other people comfortably so we could take four people with us for back up. This way, we don't make the marines suspicious while the rest of you head towards Dressrosa and wait for us near there. We catch up to the rest of you after delivering the wife and child to Shanks' crew." Mia answered.

"Very well, but I'm going with, Zoro and Nami can handle things here without us. Now, go make the call."

TBC...


	19. Seventeen

I AM NOT UP TO DATE WITH THE MANGA THEREFORE THIS WILL SPIRAL OFF INTO A TIMELINE OF MY OWN CREATION AFTER DRESSROSA!

No spoilers please!

Also I am extremely sorry for the super slow update. I had a lot going on recently in life since I last updated and I have not had much time to work on this story. I'm starting college very soon, and I have a full time job now too so ill be having very little time to update for some time now. Ill always try my best to keep updating but I do have to keep up with my irl stuff, and that takes time.

Anyways, Enjoy!

-CelestialSlayer

Rescue Shanks' Family! Race Against Time and Marines!

{No POV}

Mia and Ace went to the Den Den Mushi and Mia dialed the number.

"Hello?" Answered a voice familiar to Mia.

"Hey Beckman, it's Mia. I heard about the situation and Luffy, my husband Ace and I have a plan to help you guys out." Mia said trying to remain calm and not cry.

"Hold on. Let me go get the Captain. We've all missed you lots kiddo, make sure to invite us to the official ceremony in the future." He said making Mia cry.

Moments later.

"What?! What?! Who the hell is this?!" Asked a blatantly frantic Shanks.

"It's Mia, Shanks. Luffy, my husband Ace, and I have a plan to help you guys out." Mia said still recovering from her emotional breakdown.

"Mia?!?! It's been for—WAIT YOU'RE MARRIED?!?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Asked Shanks obviously flipping out.

"Two Years or so ago in Alabasta. It was impromptu we'll invite all of you to the ceremony when we have one. Now, the plan?" Mia responded laughing.

"Oh! That's right. So what do you have in mind?" Shanks replied.

"Luffy, my husband, myself and four others will travel to collect your wife and son and give them to some of the men from your crews somewhere safe, probably in what is still Whitebeard Pirates' territory and send them to you." Mia explained.

"That sounds like a great plan but are you guys sure you want to do this, you could be chased and attacked by various marines along the way..." Shanks said.

"We're sure. Besides, those marines should be scared of US. Luffy, my husband and I still owe plenty of them a lot of pain from the Whitebeard War at Marineford two years ago." Mia said her tone turning dark at the end.

Shanks audibly gulped a bit before clearing his throat.

"Okay. So I imagine you already know who my wife is." Shanks said.

"Oh! Of course! We'll go get her immediately. Have some of your men at the location. We'll be in touch." Mia said.

Ace and Mia nodded at each other once she hung up.

They then walked out and met with Luffy and Everyone on deck.

"Rena, Brook, Franky, you three are coming with us and the captain. Nami, Zoro, and Sanji, you three are in charge while we are gone. We'll meet near Dressrosa. We have long distance Den Den Mushis on the boat so we'll be in touch. Be very careful." Mia said.

Then the rescue team rushed to the dock where the boat were at after the parents that were leaving said their goodbyes to their children.

Once in the Calm Belt that would get them to the East Blue, they were attacked every now and again by Marines but they handled them all swiftly.

After some time, they finally reached the East Blue, and soon thereafter, Dawn Island. They docked discretely and put on cloaks before going into Fooshia Village. Once in the village they were regarded with fear and worry, but noticing there were no marines here yet, they quickly took off their cloaks and were greeted warmly by the villagers.

"Mia! Ace!" The villagers greeted.

Mia and Ace smiled fondly.

"Hello mina!" Greeted the couple as they waved inadvertently showing they had married.

"YOU TWO MARRIED?!?!" They all questioned loudly falling over in shock.

"Yep!" Answered Ace proudly.

Then they were quickly allowed to go to the tavern where they were greeted warmly by a tearful Makino holding a baby.

"Mia! Luffy! Ace! What are you three doing here? Who are those people with you?" Asked Makino.

"Makino..." The trio from the Island spoke up awkwardly.

"W-what's wrong?" Asked Makino now concerned.

"We got information that Marines are going to be searching all four seas for the wife of Shanks and their child. We need to get you and yours and Shanks' child to Shanks and his crew. It's no longer safe for you two at Dawn Island while the Marines all search for you. They are sending Admirals and Vice Admirals alike to capture you two to use you as bait. Before 'executing' the child.." Mia explained softly.

Makino nodded grimly after a few moments and prepared for the journey.

They soon all sailed off.

As they sailed, Mia and the other Straw Hats on the boats were shocked when the triplets suddenly popped out of their hiding place in a barrel and jumped into Mia and Ace's chests.

"Rouge?! Roger?! Seiji?!" Exclaimed Ace and Mia.

"Mama! Papa!" They exclaimed back at their parents as they hugged them.

"What are you kids doing in this boat, you three were suppoused to stay with Aunt Nami and the others! This is very dangerous..." Scolded an extremely worried Mia as her and Ace frantically examined their children.

Once they had made sure they were perfectly alright the two parents sighed and picked their children up gently and easily.

"You kids will be the death of me!" Ace said with a light chuckle at his daughter.

"You always say that Papa!" Rouge answered.

"Rouge your father says it because he's been predicting that even about me years ago. When we first started bonding to be exact." Mia said fondly as she and Ace put the children down to Navigate.

"Mia, Ace, you two married and had these beautiful kids?!" Asked Makino warmly as the kids began to play with the baby boy in Makino's arms.

"Yep!" Ace answered.

"Kids! Don't be rude introduce yourselves to Makino. She's a huge part of mine and your Papa's lives!" Scolded Mia gently taking the baby boy gently into her arms instantly soothing him.

"You've certainly got the hang of it huh?" Makino asked after the kids introduced themselves as she took her child back into her arms.

"With three babies... Both Ace and I had to get the hang of it quickly or we'd be overrun by our children. We're just thankful that the kids have always been well-behaved for the most part." Mia answered with an agreeing nod from Ace.

Makino giggled at the response.

"Hey Mama!" Called out Seiji.

"Yes Seiji?" Asked Mia.

"How did you and Dad feel when you first started to bond?" Asked Seiji curiously.

Mia and Ace shared a look and burst out laughing.

They reached the calm belts and let the others have fun with the Enemy while Makino, the baby, the triplets, and Ace and Mia sat inside.

"I guess we could describe it in a little tune." They said in unison.

"Something There, from Beauty and The Beast?" Asked Ace.

"Yes, but change the parts about physical features of the beast." Said Mia receiving a nod from Ace.

**There's something sweet, and almost kind**

**But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined**

**And now he's dear, and so unsure**

**I wonder why I didn't see it there before**

As she finished she smiled brightly at Ace.

**She glanced this way, I thought I saw**

**And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my flaws**

**No, it can't be, I'll just ignore**

**But then she's never looked at me that way before**

Ace sang smiling at Mia before grabbing her by the hand and kissing it gently on one knee.

Mia rolled her eyes but laughed lightly.

**New, and a bit alarming**

**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**

**True, that he's no Prince Charming**

**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see**

Mia sang as she looked at him with love in her eyes. They hugged before he spun Mia in a little bit of a dance gently.

**It's so peculiar, wait and see, i'll wait and see a few days more**

**There may be something there that wasn't there before**

Ace then took that as his cue to sing

**Here's a thought, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before**

Mia smiled and took over the next line.

**There may be something there that wasn't there before**

Then they share very small and light kiss on the lips before laughing a bit.

"Oh! That was so beautiful Mama! Papa! I hope I fall in love like that someday!" Said Rouge.

The two parents shared a worried look.

"No way!" They shut down.

Mia then calmed herself.

"We just mean to say, Dew Drop, that you need to find your love your own way on your own time and pace... All three of you should find it your own ways." Mia explained.

"Oh! Okay Mama!" Said Rouge with an excited look on her adorable little face.

Then the boats rocked shakily and the triplets fell down to the floor and Seiji got a splinter.

Mia then grew pissed off. She smiled at her babies and used her powers to take out the splinter and heal her son's skin before turning to Makino.

"Watch my children for me for a few moments I have to go... handle something..." She said softly before rushing out.

Several moments later, silence rang out as Mia came back inside with the rest of her and Ace's nakama following close behind sporting bumps on their heads.

"Now! The journey will be long since we've entered the Grand Line once more. So let's eat some dinner and everyone can go to sleep except myself and the Captain. We have watch duty tonight." Mia said cheerfully making everyone cheer up as she went into the kitchen and started cooking with Makino's help who offered after letting Luffy and everyone else play with her son.

-With Mia Makino-

"So... you and Ace..." Makino began with a gentle smile causing Mia to tense a moment before continuing as if nothing had happened.

"Have you told him?" Asked Makino softly.

Mia's smile dropped into a sad one.

"I... Haven't... I've been trying to since I found out I was pregnant with the twins. But I just haven't found the time..." Mia answered sadly.

Makino smiled sadly. "You need to tell him... Before it's too late or he finds out on his own." Said Makino before placing a gentle hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Anyway. Let's go and eat with everyone. If you want I will buy you two some time to yourselves so you can talk." Makino said with a smile.

Mia smiled and nodded, but as they made to move to join the others the boat shook, violently so, and Mia ran out.

When she reached the others she saw they were up against a Marine Admiral and that Rena, Luffy, Ace and Franky were struggling to knock out the lower ranks of the enemy because of numbers while Luffy also fought off the Admiral.

"Now, Now..." Mia began as she walked towards the admiral releasing light waves of Conqueror's Haki as she stepped closer to the big brute of a man.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you it's rude to interrupt other people's dinners?"

"To me.." He said pausing to flare out his chest in a show of strength. "You pirate scum aren't people, you are mere insects that I have to exterminate." Said the Marine Admiral at last.

Mia sighed boredly as she gently took off her apron and mittens and handed them to Luffy.

"Take these inside, I would rather they didn't get ruined, keep her company with the others while Ace and I handle these rude people. Me and Ace need to have a private conversation after this as well, Dinner is almost finished it should finish cooling down in about 10 minutes." Mia said to Luffy who noting the tenseness in her body nodded.

They all did as said and soon enough, they had defeated everyone including the admiral and stood alone on the deck.

"Hey Ace..." Began Mia awkwardly.

"Yes Water Drop?" He replied.

"Remember that time we talked about having a fourth child?" Said Mia awkwardly.

"Yes, but.." He began to say turning to see her smiling awkwardly at him.

"We have two buns in the oven." Mia finished suddenly.

Ace shocked for several moments remained quiet before beginning to jump around in joy.

"IM GOING TO BE A DAD AGAIN!!!!" He shouted loudly enough that everyone inside heard and came out to find him jumping around excitedly while Mia chuckled quietly.

"How many this time? let me guess? Another set of triplets?" Joked Sanji.

"Actually.. This time it's twins." Mia admitted awkwardly.

"SAY WHAT?!" The others exclaimed.

"But you guys better believe im getting my tubes tied after I pop these two out. Five is far more than enough. And he's getting his ding ding tied pronto." Said Mia seriously.

"MOMMY'S PREGNANT!!!!!!" Exclaimed the kids in joy.

Mia laughed and then they all ate asthey sailed the rest of the way back to the main ship peacefully, following Nami's Vivre Card piece.

When they made it back they promptly met up with Shanks and Delivered Makino and Makino and Shanks' son to Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates before sharing the news and shortly after leaving to rejoin the others.

When they made it back they shared the news and celebrated the news after Mia and Ace went into the infirmary and had Chopper give Ace a vasectomy pronto.

Unaware of the craziness soon to happen in Dressrosa.

TBC...


	20. Chapter Eighteen Finale

This is it! The finale! This is going to be very long to write and to read so bear with me.

Dressrosa

Donquixote Doflamingo vs Monkey D Luffy

Mia's Last Hope Choice!

[Play Immortals By Fall Out Boy until I say so if you want a more emotional experience.]

{No POV}

When the next day greeted them, the Straw Hat Pirates were shocked to find that Mia, Robin and Rena were gone.

So they all headed onto the island in disguises after finding a single note

'Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law

If you two and the Straw Hats find me within the next forty eight hours i will set your friends free. However I cannot atest to how their health will fair. So this is my challenge to you! Find me and save your friends, or die right after they do.'

As they all searched discretely for Doflamingo, Ace, Zoro, and Sanji searched discreetly in a panic.

Why? Because their wives were currently pregnant.

And like this the first 36 hours passed and they only figured out that to find Doflamingo they'd have to go through a tournament.

-Meanwhile-

Mia now awake realized their situations as she saw her fellow pregnant females that were currently slowly bleeding to death.

'What should i do? I'm too weak with these sea prism stone chains to do anything to break us out... If we keep bleading out we wont be able to sustain these pregnancies... and they're too far along to not kill us in our weakened states...'

She thought for a moment and then it hit her.

The only option she had.

'It's too dangerous, i'll give our nakama 12 more hours to save us... They can do it...Ace can do it...' She thought before passing out again.

-With Luffy, Ace and Zoro-

As they went through the tournament the revolutionary army was revealed by them bursting into the scene.

Sabo showing himself to Luffy and Ace which shocked the three of them greatly.

[Now play It Will Rain the Boyce Avenue cover]

-And So! 10 Hours Later!-

With only two hours left Mia forced herself awake and made her choice.

She awoke Rena and Robin briefly.

"Girls... I'm left with no choice... Well have bled far too much to for our children to survive in two hours. I'm going to accelerate our pregnancies to the end and cage us in a dome of violently protective water so that we can deliver our kids and so that i can take advantage of that hole in the wall robin is covering to use the water from my dome to deliver the babies to the fathers. It's not my favorite choice, but it's our last hope for the survival of all of us..." Mia told them sadly crying a tear.

"You're too weakened by those chains Mia! You could die in child birth. Let me get the babies to our husbands..." Robin declared.

Mia nodded.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Im going to need your help girls. Hold my hands..." Mia said.

-Elsewhere-

Ace, Zoro, and Sanji suddenly simultaniously got shivers down their spines as the air chilled around their location and became humid.

'What is this strange feeling?' They thought as they focused primarily on finishing their fights.

Sanji finished first quickly rushing to help Luffy who was pretty much about to keel over and die against Doflamingo.

'Please be safe Rena... I can't live without you...Our son can't either...' Sanji thought to himself.

Then it was Ace who finished next, quickly taking Sanji's place while he went ater Luffy to find Chopper as well.

'Mia... Please be okay... I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you...' Ace thought to himself.

Zoro joining them quickly.

'Please be alright Robin... I'm not good with words but I love you dammit...' Zoro thought to himself.

-Back With Mia, Rena, and Robin-

"Alright girls this is going to hurt like hell." Mia said causing all three of them to prepare themselves for the coming pain. "Rena, you're up first."

"Oh yay! The joys of birthing only one child in this situation are so 'awesome'" Rena said sarcastically as she prepped her arm for her to bite on.

"By the will of the oceans and the waves of time and life alike...Mizu Mizu No Water Dome! Mizu Mizu No.. Seven Months Forward!" Mia announced using her powers to bring their bodies' physical time forward by seven months.

Rena screamed loudly into her free arm that she suddenly bit into as she went into sudden labor after a few moments when her body had finally finished swellingand adjusting physically just as theirs had.

Then a minute later and after bit more power from Mia the baby popped out, a healthy baby girl.

"We can name them later! Rena send her over now!" Robin instructed.

Rena did as told and sent her baby via her powers to Sanji feeling extremely weak.

"Okay! Robin! Our turn!" Mia said nervously.

"Mizu Mizu No... One Month Later!" Mia announced sadly, very tired, very weak and very sad.

Then the pain. Robin bit into an arm she conjured with her devil fruit powers but Mia couldn't do that.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed.

The water became tempestuous as the two women finally began to give birth.

First came their first borns, Robin firstly had a healthy baby boy while Mia had a healthy baby girl. Then, after some more screaming and Mia sending the babies to their respective fathers one by one.

Mia finally gave birth to her second born first, a healthy baby girl once more. Robin closely followed, giving birth to another baby boy. Both babies promptly delivered to their rightful fathers by Robin and Rena respectively.

Mia sighed and looked at them.

"Did we?" Asked Mia weakly.

"Yes." Rena said weakly.

"Good.. It all lies in the hands of the others now..." Mia said before passing out to weak to hang on any longer color fading a bit from her as she rested.

The girls smiled and shed a tear as they passed out just as the dome gave out letting their enemies through.

"One of them is too weak to survive much longer than 30 minutes! Get a doctor! These women look mostly dead! Boss said torture not bringing them to death!" Screamed one of the higher ranked goons to a lower ranked goon while munching on some fried chicken.

-With Chopper, Ace, Zoro, and Sanji-

With Luffy gone to fight Doflamingo, Ace had come to get patched up by Chopper when the craziest thing happened.

A blast of air carrying something small burst in and dropped the something into the hands of Sanji who cried silent tears.

"Sanji is that.."

"It is! The girls are in danger. Mia swore to never use that unless it was her only remaining choice." Ace revealed.

Sabo who had come up to join them along with Nami arrived just in the nick of time.

As a two separate gusts of wind brought in two more babies. One of which landed in Ace's arms and the other of which landed in Zoro's.

After another few minutes a single blast of air came again carrying a baby which was delivered gently into Ace's waiting arms. A trail of arms bringing another baby to Zoro moments after the fact.

"What did Mia even do for them to give birth this soon!"

"She used her devil fruit powers to speed up their bodies' physical time to the points of time when they are supposed to give birth each and then Rena and Robin used their powers to get the babies to us after they were born." Ace revealed.

"But if it's a last resort why use it in captivity?" Questioned Sanji trying to quiet the baby girl in his arms.

"Wait! Wait! Can somebody fill me in on what's going on over here? Because i am lost." Sabo questioned.

"That will take a while. So Brook, Franky, take the babies they are holding and quiet them down a bit until Chopper can look them over." Zoro instructed.

The others did as told and so Ace filled him in.

"First thing you should know is that Luffy, myself, Zoro here, And Sanji over there got married to the ladies in our crew. I married one of the crew's Vice Captain's, Mia, two years ago in Alabasta. Luffy married the crew's navigator Nami, the girl next to you, two years ago in Alabasta as well. Sanji married durring the three years we were training to the crew's. Zoro got married about two years ago just a month before we split up for three years and they married on a small island we passed on our way to Sabaody and he married the crew's archeologist Robin." Ace explained calmly.

Sabo was shocked speechless his mouth open wide and eyes wide.

"Second is that said couples i mentioned are married have kids. Mia and myself have 5 counting the newborn twins. We had triplets our first time. Luffy and Nami have 3 children—" Ace began before Nami and Chopper cut them off.

"Make that four!" They said revealing a positive pregnancy test.

"—4 children. One adopted, a set of twins, and one unborn. Sanji and Rena have two kids one boy and now one girl as well. Lastly, Zoro and Robin have Three children, one set of newborn twins and one little girl." Ace finished.

Sabo promptly fainted as the kids finally joined the scene.

"Papa! Is that one of our new siblings?" Questioned Rouge to Ace.

"Yes.. Yes she is."

"Is Mama okay?" Asked Seiji.

"Mama is still away from us right now but we'll find her and Auntie Robin and Auntie Nami."

"Where's our other sibling?" Roger asked

"Uncle Franky is carrying her."

"We got two sisters?!" Exclaimed Roger and Seiji.

"Yep!" Ace confirmed.

The triplets rejoiced a bit.

"Papa?" Questioned Olivia to Zoro.

"Yeah Olivia?" Responded Zoro kindly to his daughter.

"Is that baby boy my new brother?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah" Zoro said with a smile.

"Where's my other sibling?"

"Uncle Brook has him."

"Two brothers?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Sabo at this point was in shock and observing the children.

"Papa!" Exclaimed Reiki.

"Reiki! Meet your new baby sister!" Exclaimed Sanji to his son happily.

"Yay! I get to protect sissy from other boys!" Exclaimed Reiki excitedly.

Sabo then cracked up.

Ace smiled.

"Papa! Who is the man with the top hat?" Asked Seiji much like his mother would have asked had she not known who it was.

"This is an uncle of yours that i believed to be dead some years ago as did your Uncle Luffy. He is my other brother, his name is Sabo."

"He's the one Mama wrote about in in three of her books along with you and Uncle Luffy!" Seiji revealed.

"Oh and how many books does she have of me alone?" Asked Ace amused.

"10" Answered Seiji.

Ace was shocked momentarily but laughed with a light blush before he suddenly remembered the current events.

"We can't just keep standing around here! We need to join the search for Mia, Rena, and Robin! Even if we have to take the kids with us." Ace said slightly frantic as he crumpled against a wall.

"Its not safe for them!" Chopper said.

"Yeah! And the ladies will kills us when they us with the kids!" Zoro and Sanji said.

Ace frowned and looked very awkward before talking once more with a sigh.

"There is this one case Mia packed into my bag for a situation in which we or the rest of the crew or even all of us could end up needing to take the kids with us into a dangerous situation. She said to only use it in cases of extreme necessity and I think this is one of those cases. Mia used a last resort option to send the earlier today unborn babies to us! If that's not a cry for immediate help then I dont know what is." Ace said pulling a case from his bag.

"What kind of method are we talking about?" Chopper brought up hesitantly.

Ace opened the case revealing several pieces of jewelry of different colored gems.

There was five pieces with sapphire blue stones, two with red stones, three with pink stones, and two with white stones.

Each piece had a name engraved into it.

"What are these?"

"These are, to put it as simply as i possibly can, pieces of jewelry that whenever the child of our direct relation—aka one of the direct makers of the piece— will release a blast of the related creator's devil fruit powers to protect the child from harm." Ace said with a pause.

"How will it do that?" Franky asked confused as Ace put the pieces with blue stones on them on his children.

"Mia, Rena, Robin, Luffy, and myself infused our devil fruit powers into these jewelry bit by bit for a total of three months. Our first three months after the Reunion back on Sabaody to be precise. We gathered together on deck once a day every day for those first three months to infuse our devil fruit powers into the pieces. The powers will be activated whenever some kind of attack or someone with bad intentions towards the child reaches a proximity of 500 feet from the kids. We figured a situation might pop up occasionally while in this half of the GrandLine that would make it so that we'd need to take the kids into the battlefield with us."

"Who even first came up with this?" Questioned Nami worried for the safety of her children as she placed the pieces with a red stone on her kids.

"It was Luffy, myself, and Mia who first thought it up and brought it up to Rena and Robin... Look, I know it's not much, but I did travel the GrandLine for three years, my final two years as a Whitebeard Pirates' Second Division Commander called for me to travel and meet several dangerous people and even fight them. This half of the GrandLine is where things get very leathal, very fast. We can't always be around to protect the kids as we witnessed with Punk Hazard and on Fishman Island with tose close calls. We can train our kids all we want so they can protect themselves long enough until we can get there, but it's still not enough to actually make a difference. We can't tie them to us either because that would put them in direct danger as well." Ace said.

The parents in the group sighed and relented putting their respective pieces on their respective children.

"That's true, and we can't leave them in any islands out there because it would be far too dangerous with all the enemies we have as pirates, not to mention they aren't old enough and Aisa and Kei can't protect all of them much less by themselves. No offense but they are kids themselves." Sanji said.

Nami sighed and nodded.

"We also can't leave them on the ship or hide them away from the world, that's worse than taking them with us. They would be taken hostage every other week or killed when found." Zoro relented.

"So the best option remaining is..." Began Sanji.

"Finding a way to protect them even when we aren't around." The parents said in unison.

"Exactly which is why we then thought, what if we were to take the devil fruit powers we have and infuse them into something simple that can be used even by kids normally and place them on the kids if a situation ever presents itself that we have to take the kids with us into the action, and came up with this solution. So let's go! We have to get to Mia, Rena and Robin. I just know something's wrong!" Ace said easily picking up the newborn twins in his arms after placing their respective, unengraved piece on them and turning to his triplets.

"Let's go pick up your Mama and Aunties!" He cheered causing the triplets to follow him faithfully.

"He is... A pro at parenting..." Muttered the adults watching.

"They had to! With three kids from the get go they had to learn to wrangle several kids!" Luffy spoke as he ran up with Aisa and Kei at his side.

"Yeah, well you better believe this new pregnancy will be my last child! You are getting your ding ding tied and i will be we getting my tubes tied after I pop this new bun out of the oven!" Nami said looking at his excited expression angrily seeming to know he was wanting to have more kids.

They began to argue a bit of course but Luffy gave in eventually as they all ran throughout the dome in search of Mia who they had learned was heard screaming earlier from several people on upper floors.

[Play People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson now]

-With Mia, Rena, and Robin-

Mia awoke hazily to being in their cell on medical cots hooked to IVs.

She looked at Rena and Robin to see them still asleep and hooked up to IVs as well. So she took advantage of the fact they weren't chained in Sea Prism Stone to take the chance.

"Doctor..." She muttered feigning very weak and dry throated which wasn't much of a lie.

After going through idle hit chat she spoke.

"Could you come closer please? I would like to ask you something personal about my health... please?" Mia questioned sweetly.

The doctor agreed and came closer.

Mia grasped his hand and quickly drained his body of some water. Not too much just enough to make him to weak to do anything.

"Rena! Robin! Now!" Mia shouted.

Rena and Robin suddenly jumped out of their beds flawlessly as well and used their devil fruits to incapacitate all their guards, quickly barracading themselves in a kitchen.

They were hungry and thirsty.

What can they say?

-With The Others-

As they finally reached where Mia, Robin, and Rena were supposed to have been held they saw an incapacitated doctor and about three hundred incapacitated guards l forming a trail.

"The girls were here." Zoro said slightly amused and vaguely proud.

"No doubts there." Sanji commented feeling much the same.

"This is their work?! What kind of people did you guys marry?" Sabo exclaimed causing everyone except the married men and Nami to laugh.

"People like us." Luffy said.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Fair enough." Sabo said.

"Franky, Brook, Nami, Chopper, Aisa, Kei, and Tra-guy. Stay here with me and the kids. Zoro, Sanji, and Ace can handle this from here." Luffy instructed.

The three men in question nodded and kept going, the rest receding into a room to the side that seemed to be an abandoned ballroom.

[Play So What! by P!nk]

-With Mia, Robin and Rena-

After getting themselves fed and hydrated properly they quickly made their way to a nearby room that had several women's clothes and such and righted their appearance at last.

Mia took a simple yet elegant red sundress and unfortunately for her she had to take some shoes so she took the only close to sandal style shoes the woman who used this room had, which happened to be some white wedges. She also patted her messy hair down a bit.

Robin kept it simple yet elegant as well with a nice green sundress that had a pink sash and some strappy pink heels.

Rena however went all out. She did her make up, styled her hair, put on a gorgeous black dress that was at least loose from below the breasts down a little bit and went to her mid thighs, and she matched that with her necklace and earring that Sanji had gifted her and wore some nice glittery silver pumps.

The girls looked gorgeous but were soon interrupted by three other women bursting into the room.

"You girls are the prisoners that escaped?"The three girls that burst in asked.

"Yeah/Yes" The Straw Hat Females Answered.

"You girls work for Doflamingo?" Questioned Robin nonchalantly.

"Yeah" The girls answered.

"You girls going to try and report that we were here to anyone?" Asked Rena.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Okay." The Straw Hat Girls said bored before looking through the other girls' stuff.

The other girls sweatdropped and tried to complain and report them but Mia quickly pointed a finger at them and moved it up high into the air.

"Ah-ah-ah! Quiet those pretty little mouths now, unless you want to be exploded from the inside out. Or at least tortured. I still don't feel too hot after giving birth earlier to my final kids so keep quiet or else. Okay?" Mia said to the now terrified yet silent girls.

"Well its understandable you're tired. We all are. We just had our bodies go through Seven and Eight months of pregnancy very fast respectively and then gave birth to one or two kids respectively right after. Within four hours while tied to sea prism chains." Rena commented.

"True." Mia and Robin said.

"Where do you think our husbands are?" Robin questioned now curious at the thought.

The girls thought it over and shrugged.

"Either fighting chronies or looking for us, but I think the latter is more likely." Rena answered.

"Should we go look for them?" Mia asked.

"But i'm so tired!" The two whined.

"Well we could just stay here and tie up these girls to this column?" Mia offered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired too and I want to tape their mouths shut and tie them up so they can't do anything to ruin this hiding place." Mia answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fair enough. Plop them down over here between me and Robin." Rena said.

"Okay." Mia said excitedly doing as Rena instructed then shortly thereafter they had the girls tied up with their mouths ductaped and the Straw Hat Girls were trying hard to stay awake after Mia explained that if they go to sleep now they'll pass out into a coma from the blood loss earlier and they could die easily without a doctor around to save their life.

Moments later the girls were dealt with and Mia could stop using her devil fruit powers.

Just as they reached four hours of hiding, Mia couldn't stay awake anymore and passed out, quickly slipping into a coma.

Finally the boys came in just as Mia slipped into her coma, but time was running out quickly for Mia as the boys all quickly picked up their wives Zoro and Sanji keeping Robin and Rena awake the entire time as they made their way to Chopper.

-After Finding Chopper and Others-

"What's wrong with Mia?!" Questioned the others as Chopper rushed to her side.

"She's in a coma..." Robin revealed with a light coughing fit.

"She strained herself too much...protecting all of us, and the babies..." Rena said coughing once.

"She has lost too much blood and her blood type is super rare!" Chopper.

"She needs a blood transfusion quickly or she'll die. The ship is too far right now." Chopper revealed slightly.

"What blood type is she?" Asked Ace.

"It's a strange mix of Sanji's and yours Ace. It's ultra rare. I've never seen this kind of blood in anyone before. I need the bucket of emergency blood for Mia that she made and filled herself that's on the ship. But thats too far from here."

"Is there any way we can help Mama get better?" Asked Rouge.

"Um..." Struggled Chopper until Ace paused him.

"Check the triplets' blood to see if it's the same blood type for any of them, in the mean time, Luffy, you're faster than all of us put together, could you run to the ship and get the Barrel labeled Mia's Blood from the storage of the ship thats separated specifically for medical supplies?" Ace asked.

Luffy and Chopper nodded and got to work.

One by one Chopper tested the kids only for none of them to be a match except for the babies but they were too young and Mia would never forgive herself or Ace and the crew for the death of the babies should they use the blood of the newborn babies.

As they waited for Luffy to get back Zoro, Robin, Rena and Sanji named their children.

The cook and cleaner's daughter will be named Sora after Sanji's deceased mother and the twin boys of Robin and Zoro would be named Roronoa Zero and Roronoa Nico.

Ace looked at his new baby daughters and sighed in concern just before they opened their strangely honey colored amber eyes.

"Seems your new daughters have a mutation that made their eyes an odd mixture of your two colors. I've never seen something like this and they both seem to have your black hair color."

"Mia will be so proud, just like she is of the triplets. She loves all our kids... I can't loose her." Ace said quietly smiling at his babies even though he was distracted by his concern on the inside.

Then the babies laughed and the oddest thing happened Mia suddenly stirred and woke up for the briefest of moments smiling when she did.

"Her vitals will drop even quicker into nothing soon enough! Where is Luffy with that barrel?!" Freaked out Nami.

-With Luffy-

As he raced back to the others, Luffy ran into none other than Fujitora once more.

So they fought, only for this time Luffy to walk away using his Haki to stun Fujitora long enough to get away far enough deliver the blood and rush back to finish fighting with Fujitora until the man finally walked away.

After two long hours of uncertainty, Mia finally awoke and the straw hats finally finished up their business on Dressrosa once and for all.

After sailing off the girls true to their words did as promised and made certain that there would be no more kids from anyone except Nami who was pregnant and Rena who decided she wanted one last child.

"Wait... So what will you two name the girls?" Asked Law confused after thinking back on everything that had happened during the span of their time on Dressrosa.

The Straw Hats smiled and even chuckled as Ace and Mia shared a smile before they turned a smile to their new baby daughters and their triplets.

"Trafalgar Law we are happy to formally introduce to you our daughters, Portgas D. Nozomu and Portgas D. Hikari." Mia said calmly.

And so the Straw Hats sailed onwards after Law left towards the future.

TBC...


End file.
